Keeping their boys in check
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Set after Cobra Kai season one. After the tournament Aisha decides to keep her boys on the straight and narrow by any means necessary. Pairing: Sam/Miguel, Dutch/OC, Bobby/OC, Tommy/Barbara, Hawk/Ditz (forgot her name) Disclaimer: I don not own Cobra Kai, or Karate kid. Disclaimer: I do not own Karate kid or Cobra Kai. Discontinued See note
1. Chapter 1

AN My first fanfiction for the Karate Kid series. Set after Cobra Kai season 1. So major spoilers there. If you haven't seen it yet I highly recommend you get Youtube Red. Finally a worthy successor to the first three movies.

Summary: After the tournament Aisha decides to try and keep her boys on the straight and Narrow.

Aisha Robinson didn't know who she was pissed off at more. Sam her oldest friend for her asinine stunts the past year. Even though they had a good heartfelt talk last night at the tournament, she was hurt on behalf of her other best friend Miguel. Couldn't she have just invited him over to meet her parents, She knew the Larusso's her whole life. Daniel would've been standoffish, but Amanda would've laid down the law and make her husband see reason.

Miguel crossed too many lines with her at the party when he attacked who she would later learn is her Sensei's kid. But Sam was the one who got hurt instead, she had to still hurt because Miguel never pulled any punches. None of them ever did, which brought her to last night and the biggest reason she was pissed off.

Hawk and Miguel tried to injure Sensei's kid. She only figured that it was her sensei's kid last night, after she saw him rush to Hawk's opponent. Then she saw the anguished look on his face during the final match. That wasn't like the Miguel who suggested she come join his dojo, and who vouched for her. That Miguel while he would've given his all, would never stoop to that level. While she didn't know Eli well before his transformation into Hawk, she never would've thought he'd try to win at all costs.

"Miss Robinson, is there something I can do for you?" Her Sensei's voice reminded her of why she was there.

"I need your advice Sensei." She could see that this is one of the rare days he wasn't fighting a hangover.

Sensei snorted as he led the way into his office. A place only Miguel had access to, she fought off the slight sting of jealousy at the thought.

"I'm the last person to dish out advice. I'm a colossal failure as a parent, a failure as a sensei, and a failure as a human being!" The self loathing in his voice sparked something inside her, this was a man who was there for her more than her parents and godfather, were. This was a man who unleashed her inner cobra. This man needs to know that he is loved and respected by more than his students. But that can wait for later, right now she needed to get Hawk and Miguel back on the right track.

"Sensei is Robby Keene your son?" She needed to think like the SlytherClaw she always associated herself as. (Pardon her love for the Harry Potter franchise.) Sensei only nodded before he launched into his history of being a deadbeat dad. At least he was better than her mother who signed over all rights to her father, and her father who was rarely there for her. The only other people there for her were the Larusso's and her godfather Bobby Brown…. She internally facepalmed. She was studying from her godfather's best friend, that he hadn't spoken to in a long while.

While she wanted advice, and she was still confused as hell, she could tell that he needed to be left alone right now. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. "I don't think your all that bad Sensei. You're an asshole, but you own it." He didn't smile but the twitch of his lips let her know that he words reached him.

With that said she turned and left the dojo, the first thing she did was text her godfather asking for permission for her friends to stay the night. She spent the next few minutes in a texting conversation with him telling him all about the last few months she was studying Karate when he thought she was in some kind of club. Then she told him about the tournament last night and what two of her best friends did. His final response before giving his permission, was telling her to not hold back.

With a fierce smirk on her face she texted Hawk and Miguel telling them to meet at her place at five. Then she texted Sam to find out where she was at. Sam texted her back giving her the address to the new Miyagi-do dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter isn't Aisha centered, but it features some original Cobra's. This story is giving me ideas for other stories for the original Cobra's. So there will be prequel stories for the others. Sorry for those who don't like OCs but I try to make them tolerable.

Updated Pairings: Sam/Miguel, Dutch/OC, Bobby/OC, Tommy/Barbara

After his second favorite student left the dojo, Johnny's mind went back to last nights confrontation with his old Sensei. Kreese was every bit as mean and nasty as he remembered. The sneering way he congratulated him on finally winning at all costs, set him on edge. He didn't feel as good about winning the first tournament he had participated in since the 80s, as he thought he would.

Miguel scared him with the ruthlessness he displayed in his last two matches. Especially that last one, against his own son no less. The same ruthlessness he thought he got rid of in himself after his loss to Larusso in 84. He was the best in the Valley at the time, until that greaser from Reseda came along, stole any chances of reconciliation with Ali, and then beat him at the tournament. It wasn't the last part he couldn't accept, he was fine losing fair and square, Larusso was better at that time. It was the fact that his sensei wanted them to cheat to win.

While he hadn't spoken to Bobby since they graduated high school, he knew that injuring Larusso never sat well with him. Never sat well with Tommy, Dutch or Jimmy either. While he was all for going all out, he never needed to cheat or cripple his opponents to win. No when he won, it was because he was just that damn good. When he lost it was because someone just had better skill.

But somehow after Larusso's daughter damaged his precious firebird, taking Miguel on as a student and reigniting his rivalry with Larusso, his worst traits came back out in him. He cast a longing look at the empty fridge that used to hold his beer and liquor, it was tempting to go next door and purchase a six pack of coors. But he needed a clear head to make his decision.

Let Kreese take over the dojo and corrupt the students even further; tell the evil bastard where to stick it, which could cause him even more problems with Kreese's connections. Or a middle ground let Kreese have the dojo but send the more vulnerable Cobra's to Larusso. Which would probably be better in the long run as he was in no shape to fight for his cobra's right now. He'll discuss it with his top students later on before he makes his decision.

Samantha Larusso controlled her breathing as she went through one of the intricate Katas her father taught her as a girl. Her mind though was on her ...Miguel, the viciousness he displayed to her new friend Robby the night of the party, and the way her father described the final matches scared her. That wasn't like the Miguel she met, that boy was sweet and funny. The buzz of her phone letting her know she had a text brought her out of her meditative state. It was Aisha asking where she was at.

She smiled, relieved that at least they were back on speaking terms. The past year she missed their friendship and now wondered why she wanted to be popular. The ditz and the sadistic ones were horrible to be around with. Well the ditz was alright on her own, but she couldn't condone their bullying ways. She texted her the address to the new Miyagi-do dojo. Her father will just have to suck it up, she didn't care if Aisha is a Cobra she is her friend first and foremost.

If he could forgive and be on good terms with 'uncle Bobby', and 'uncle Dutch', the last one was due to 'aunt Helen's influence; as she called Aisha's godparent, and her honorary uncle and aunt respectively. Then he can accept the fact that she is friends with at least one Cobra. She was on the fence about Miguel, if he wanted to remain her boyfriend then he'll just have to accept the fact that she is her own person, and will be friends with whomever she wanted.

"Nice dojo. It's got a tranquil vibe." Aisha spoke from behind her. Not even thinking about the fact that they were estranged for almost a year she went up and hugged her. She almost dropped the hug when Aisha hugged her back.

"How's your stomach?" Aisha asked as they sat down 'Indian style' on the floor. She winced, the pain was almost gone.

"The pain is almost gone. Why did he behave like that." She was taken aback by the 'are you serious' look on Aisha's face.

Aisha then told her how two weeks ago, around the time of her Grandma's visit, and the weirdness between her and Miguel, she told him to go visit her. And how he saw Robby at dinner with them. She face palmed herself.

"Exactly, why didn't you use your Gyffindor bravery and just invite him over? Sure the uncles would've been standoffish, but the aunts ' would've set them straight." she face palmed herself again as she knew Aisha was right. Not to mention uncle Bobby's girlfriend, every bit a force of nature as Helen, her mother, and Barbara, Tommy's wife.

"She's right you know." She turned to the door as her father stepped inside. He had a neutral look on his face.

"Dad.." she began but her father held up a hand.

"I've let my issues with Johnny the last year cloud my judgement. I'm not saying I'm happy you like this cobra.." Aisha interrupted him. "Miguel, he's being a colossal douche right now, but he's a really sweet person normally." her dad gave Aisha a stern look for her language before he continued. "Miguel, but Invite him over when he stops 'being a colossal douche'" Her father then turned back to the door. "Provided you guys behave I'm inviting you to the Memorial Day barbecue. Sam your mother told me to remind you that you are still grounded, and to be home by five." She sighed she hoped her mom would forget.

At the intrigued look on Aisha's face she explained about the fender bender, the night before school started back up. And how it turned out that it was Aisha's senseis car her ditz friend hit at the time.

Bobby looked around the new dojo and felt an unwanted sense of nostalgia. His woman suggested he go see his old friend after the bombshell his devious goddaughter laid on him. Ever since the 84 tournament, the sport left a bad taste in his mouth. The only reason he watched Wrestling or UFC matches was because his woman loved watching them.

"We're closed today!" A voice he remembered all to well called out from the office.

"Even for old friends?" He called back. A second later Johnny poked his head out of the office, with a surprised look on his face. Johnny snorted, as he walked out with a cautious look on his face.

"Haven't seen or heard from you in 34 years." Bobby sighed, leave it to Johnny to be brutally honest. It wasn't any wonder he hadn't had a successful relationship in his life. Not that he was one to talk, he had a hard time finding the right woman for him until he met Jessie...He shook all thoughts of his current woman off.

"Like you I had my own issues to deal with." That excuse sounded weak even to his own ears. "Ok that is no excuse, Truth is I was ashamed of what i did in that tournament. I was amazed that Daniel eventually accepted my apology that year." The next couple hours they caught up on each others lives…

"And then Jessie walloped me over the head and told me to come over to her house for dinner." He chuckled as he remembered the fierce fire that lit up in her crystal blues.

"Well you did keep the poor woman in the dark for over a year!" He gulped at the clipped tones Helen Dutcherson used in her sultry alto voice….best not let his future wife (if he played his cards right) hear of that last thought, or Dutch...lifelong friend or not Dutch would destroy him if he thought for one second he had any designs on his wife. Cobra's or 'Alphas' as Helen put it were notoriously possessive of their mate.

"Wait, he let her think he was only interested in being friends for a year?" He paled as he heard the sadistic chuckle Helen picked up from her husband. "Oh it gets better, numbskull here pretended to be just the new maintenance man at the new resort he bought a few years back for a year before that. So really he let her go two years without a love interest, because you dipshits hate competition.." She began but he cut her off.

"She is fifteen years younger than me, I had to make sure she was truly interested in a broken down old man like me!" Even now he dreaded the day she'd find a younger man better for her than him.

He yelped at the lightning swift punch Johnny landed on him. "At least you have someone who likes you enough to stay with you for longer than a year!" Johnny snarled.

"Bobby, go home to Jessie and tape the 'beat down' for me. I have a few lessons I need to drive home to him." Her voice was velvet covered steel, a tone all Cobra's knew meant to go along with what she said..or else.

"See ya!" He said as sped out of the office at Warp 9. He'll blame the sudden love of the Star Trek franchise on Jessie.

Johnny gulped as he was left alone with the 'Valkyrie' He, Jimmy, Tommy, Dutch and Bobby called Helen. She was the original 'Alpha Female' of the Cobra's.

"I know I failed everybody…" He was surprised when she took a seat primly and just let him continue. He felt a huge weight leave his shoulders as he confided in her the last seventeen years of his life.

"What do I do?" He asked as tears ran down his cheeks. He hated crying, no one ever coddled him before. No one ever truly cared too.

Helen reached into her clutch purse and pulled out a business card. "I run the Encino chapter of AA, along with a few other groups." He wanted to throw the card back at her, but something told him that this was the new start he needed to get his life back on track.

"I know I can't force you to come, but I really would like you too. Johnny for your own sake, you need to let that bitch go." Johnny wanted to defend Ali, but he knew though that Helen was right.

"Will it improve my relationship with my son?" Johnny wanted to go back in time to when his son was born and rewrite his mistakes

"I won't promise you anything, the kid seems to be too much like you. But I can say that he has a good support system going for him." much as he hated it, he knew she was right.

"Can you make sure La..Daniel.." he corrected himself at the raised eyebrow. "Gets Robby back in school, I don't care if it's West Valley High, I just want him to make a better life for himself." at Helen's nod he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on." She said as she stood up, he stood up as well, when Helen told you to do something you do it.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they left the dojo, after he locked it up.

"Bobby's for dinner." As much as he wanted to be left alone right now, he didn't want to miss out on this chance to reconnect with old friends.

Kreese waited until the dojo was empty before he stepped out of the shadows. He had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. He's waited 32 years to plan out his revenge on the one who cost him everything.


	3. Chapter 3

How Robby Keene wound up surrounded by a quiver of Cobra's, he didn't know. He just arrived at the dojo as his friend left, and the sole female Cobra told him to follow her. Why he did as she said without complaint is beyond him, probably self preservation.

She didn't say anything as they drove into Encino and to the biggest house in the cul de sac. Following the fierce female into the house, he admired the way it was both gothic and comfortable at the same time.

"Aisha, who's your friend?" A warm feminine voice called as a petite brunette poked her head out of the kitchen.

"This is Robby Keene, Sensei's kid." Aisha responded. The woman walked out one hand on her visibly pregnant stomach.

"Ah the reason you're going to lay down the law." Her blue eyes had a glint to them that had him on edge.

"Someone needs to keep those dufuses in check before they cross any more lines." Aisha responded.

"I already sent Bobby to reconnect with Johnny. Your uncles are out back getting the grill set up, The Larusso's will be coming over to watch the beat down at five."

As he moved to follow Aisha out back he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come into the kitchen with me." She used the tone Aisha used earlier, velvet covered steel. With a last look at the heavyset girl he followed the brunette into the kitchen.

There were two other women in the kitchen. A tall, well built raven haired woman who barely had any greys in her hair. The other he knew was a doctor. Barbara Wilson.

"Welcome to the club." the raven haired woman smirked at him.

"Club?" These people were weird, scary, and yet something in him told him that they can be trusted. A rare feeling he never felt before.

"The honorary cobra club. Mates and family members of Cobra Kai." Barbara explained.

"I'm Jessica Benson." The brunette that led him into the kitchen introduced as she and the raven haired woman went back to dicing vegetables while Barbara prepared the meats to go on the grill. He saw steaks, pork, chicken, hamburgers and hot dogs.

"I'm Dr. Helen Dutcherson." The multi time bestselling romance novelist and psychologist he remembered from reading some of the books his mom would read when she wasn't hungover or trolling bars. Her husband co-wrote most of the books, and had his own local cable show.

"What's the beat down?" He asked.

"Aisha is about to teach those two punks a valuable lesson." A sadistic voice called from the back door he turned and saw the middle-aged versions of two of the original cobras. He saw the old pictures of them at the All Valley arena. He also knew Tommy from his radio show.

* * *

Miguel waited impatiently for Hawk to show up so they could go hang out with Aisha. He was still riding high on his win. He ignored the way his sensei tried to reason with him right before his match. What was so wrong at protecting what was his at all costs? That was what he was taught, what he trained for.

Sam is his, plain and simple, he wasn't going to let anyone come between them. He wasn't some wangless dork. Ever since he started training he felt something he never had before, power.

"Miguel be back by four tomorrow." His mother told him as he finished packing his overnight bag. He kissed her on the cheek as she left for her shift in the hospital.

After what seemed like hours he heard Hawk pull up. "What kept you?" He noticed the black eye Hawk sported.

"Did you know Moon's father is Tommy?" Miguel's eyes widened, from what his sensei reminisced about his friends Tommy was as vicious as Dutch.

"Tommy did this?" He ignored the sense of doom that crawled up his spine. Hawk shook his head.

"Apparently he trained his youngest daughter in Karate since she was old enough to walk." Miguel connected the dots, Moon wasn't happy with Hawk.

"Anyway let's head over to Aisha's." Hawk changed the subject and they drove the rest of the way to the Brown residence in silence.

When they got there the sense of doom from earlier came back with a vengeance. "Do you have the sudden feeling we should run?" Hawk asked as they exited the '08 Pontiac Vibe. Hawks parents bought on the cheap.

Yeah he did, but he was the 'Alpha Prime' of the current quiver of Cobras. Besides even if he only knew Aisha for a few months, he knew she wouldn't hurt them without a good reason. Which meant she wasn't happy with them. Now he had a choice before him, go in and get the severe beat down she was set to deliver, (which a huge part of him knew he deserved) or tuck tail and run like the wangless dork his beloved sensei found him.

"Yes." He stopped Hawk as his friend turned back to the car. "But we're not wangless dorks anymore. Whatever Aisha is pissed about, we should go in and accept our punnishments like men." even though they weren't even 17 yet. His sensei mentioned Dutch's wife in passing and how when an Alpha female told you to do something you did it or faced the consequences.

"That's what Moon said before I tried to pressure her into blowing me." Hawk admitted. Miguel 'gibbs slapped his friend.

"If she is raised by a cobra than she'll know how to lay down the law. My mom reads Helen Dutcherson religiously." He clarified at his friends clueless look.

"Let's just get this over with, so that we can enjoy the rest of the weekend off." Miguel didn't understand why they gave them a three day weekend for the tournament, but he wasn't complaining.

"Even more reason to run...rumor has it she's more vicious then her husband." While Miguel didn't doubt it, he wouldn't even be able to face their sensei if they didn't face down their angry best friend.

"Who'd you rather face right now? Aisha or our Sensei who'd make us do several extra drills through a junkyard of angry dogs?" Or be forced to sink or swim in a pool when you had Asthma or didn't know how to swim. He knew he'd rather face her than their sensei right now.

"Aisha is scary though!" Hawk whined. Miguel snorted but didn't correct his friend because truth was that he was right. They didn't hear the door open until the most sadistic voice he ever heard, called out. "Welcome to the quiver boys! Do your best to gain our approval probies!" He firmly denied any yelping Hawk may or may not claim that he did.

* * *

Dutch wondered when the Cobra Kai devolved into pussies who wouldn't even face their mate's wrath. Hawk the 'mohawked' one his other goddaughter barely started giving a chance to was scrawny at best, pushy at worst. Still, he feared Helen will be..displeased if he scared off this generation of cobras.. He looked at himself as 'happily domesticated', While he still won't ever hesitate to protect what's his, he wasn't entirely stupid. He liked having 'relations' with his wife on a daily basis if you got his meaning.

"Your trial awaits out back, do yourselves a favor boys and prove your worth!" Dutch chuckled as he guided the two Cobra finalists outside, then he promptly yelped as he was walloped over his head by his beautiful (read: fearsome) wife.

"I'm going to talk sense into that numbskull! Do see to it that these two are in one piece when I get back Eugene!" Helen crisply spoke. He firmly didn't pout as his wife revealed his birth name, nope not at all.

"Take all my fun away why don't you!" He knew he was playing with fire with her, which is why he was surprised when she leaned up and huskily whispered in his ear. "Play your cards right and you'll have even more fun at home." His wife had him by the fucking balls and knew it! So he couldn't let his honorary niece rip them new assholes, but if they survived her wrath it didn't mean he couldn't psychologically test them.

"Don't even try it if you want relations before new years!" OK someone must've pled their case to Helen.

"You sure are whipped, Mr. Dutch!" The Hispanic one had a wide-eyed look to him which softened him up minutely to the kid. The kid was scrawney as hell but he had a healthy dose of paranoia to him.

"Kids, if you survive the trial ahead of you, you have a lot to learn about women." His wife quipped briskly as she brushed by them. Clearly his old friend warned them not to ogle other 'Alphas' women. As neither boys ogled his wife's backside, which saved them a beating at his hands.

He handed the boys his business cards so they'd know where to go come June. "What are these for?" Hawk asked.

"I run 'dating for the clueless Alpha male' courses twice a year. Besides I prefer the term 'happily domesticated'." Dutch saw the Larusso's coming up behind the two boys. He saw the scowl on Sam's face as she brushed by Miguel and hugged him.

"Sammy!" He greeted his favorite niece. "Uncle Dutch!" Sam cried as she headed into the house. He saw the quickly masked hurt in Miguel's eyes and deduced that someone gave him bad advice.

"Daniel, Amanda." He gruffly greeted the couple. Amanda gave him a quick hug before she gave Miguel and Hawk stern looks.

"You two better be grateful to have Aisha care enough to set you straight. But if you ever hurt my baby again you won't have to worry about the uncles!" Dutch bit back the growl that wanted to escape him as he remembered the promise he made his wife.

"The other night I got stupid drunk, and when Sam showed up with someone else, I lost it." Miguel sounded regretful, how much of that was from hurting her or getting stupid drunk.

"He didn't mean to hurt her, he meant to come after me. But she tried to stop him. He thought I was interested in her." He caught the scowl on Miguels face.

"Kid if you've an ounce of self -preservation you'll get back inside the house." He locked eyes with Daniel who nodded and shot the two boys sympathetic glances.

"Robby, good rule of thumb when dealing with Cobras.." Daniel began as he led his old friends kid back inside the house.

He gripped the boys by the ears and led them out back to where he saw Aisha being coached by Tommy with Jessie adding her two cents in. He smirked as he heard Jessie encourage her to show no mercy.

"Don't go too hard on them, Helen wants them in one piece when she returns." Dutch announced as he shoved the two probies into the makeshift ring Jessie had Bobby make before she got pregnant. Bobby is on his way to being 'happily domesticated'.

"Ah phooey! I wanted a messy brawl!" Jessie scowled as she scrunched up her freckled nose. Tommy chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder as he sat next to her on the porch.

"From the look of 'Hawk' my daughter already got one in. Besides Miguel looks like he regrets his actions." Tommy consoled his fellow blood thirsty, enthusiast.

"Not enough, He needs to learn women aren't possessions!" Jessie looked about ready to jump in the ring before He saw Bobby come out the screen door.

* * *

He pulled her into his arms and whispered apparently naughty things in her ear judging by how her creamy, pale skin turned scarlet.

After he calmed his irate woman down enough to not worry that she'd teach the punks a valuable lesson herself; Bobby observed the two 'probies' as Dutch called them. They were scrawnier than the originals, and from what his naughty woman came clean to him about knowing where Aisha was really going after school and on the weekend. They were the social outcasts, that they would've picked on in high school. He ignored the nagging guilt that he hadn't bothered trying to keep in touch with his friend. Did Johnny even finish college, he was all set to go into business management.

He grunted as he was elbowed in the stomach. "No self-deprecating thoughts!" Jessie hissed as she climbed down into his lap as Dutch officiated the 'beat down'.

"I should've at least attempted to help him, I mean I knew how abusive Sid was emotionally and verbally to him. Not to mention Kreese." Jessie was silent as she digested what he said.

"Well...From what Aisha told me about him, He is the typical Alpha Prime who won't accept help or charity. Besides, I asked Helen to go to him. I know what it was like to be raised by verbally and emotionally abusive alcoholics. You remember how stubbornly proud I was when you met me? How I never asked for help at all? If I couldn't afford to buy or bring lunch I did without." Bobby scowled as he still wanted to track down her mother and give her hell for the way his woman turned out.

"Don't even think about it, I forgave her long ago and talk to her regularly on the phone." Jessie told him before he could even complete his thought. Despite his worries about their age gap, he was glad to have her in his life.

He did not yelp like a girl when he was Gibbs slapped. "Stop it! I tire of reminding you that I'd rather have forty or fifty years with someone who makes me feel in ways I've never felt before, than be alone or with someone who only wanted sex. Face it Bobby, you're stuck with me." He nuzzled into her neck to breathe in her natural scent, before he turned his attention to his goddaughter and her friends. The probies clearly knew what they were in for and accepted their punishment. He had hoped they'd put up more of a fight, but he was glad there was hope for them.

"I'm not 'stuck with you'. As you eloquently put it. I love you Jessie, but I can't help it. I know it was the norm in centuries gone by. But I see how the more judgemental women in Encino look down on you, I know that despite how much you say it doesn't bother you, that it does. I want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me." Bobby knew he was looking at a night with rosey right hand. He yelped when he was 'gibbs slapped five times over. He shivered as he felt the glares of doom from the other mates.

"Jessie is one of us! Jessie Loves you!, so suck it up buttercup!" Helen snarled from behind him as he heard Johnny chuckle.

* * *

"So Aisha won?" Johnny asked as he took the attention off his old friend. He stiffened reflexively as Robby stood next to him. He wanted to hold his son in his arms, wanted to scold him for entering a tournament he wasn't remotely prepared for; unaffiliated no less. But more than anything he was proud that Robby made it as far as he did, even if he was trained in Miyagi-do.

"Are you going to stop me from training under Daniel-sensei?" Robby asked. As much as it gauled him to admit it to himself, Robby was better off being off Kreese's radar.

"Your mom has sole custody." He reminded Robby bitterly. Yet another point of failure for him. He should've fought harder for him, shouldn'tve prioritized the booze over his only son.

"She said earlier this year that you wanted to take custody of me. Is it true?" He didn't want to feel hope that his son would consider living with him. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Aisha finally stopped her onslaught on his other top students. He saw the scowl Miguel sent his son, he sent one back just as Aisha grabbed both of them by the ears and dragged them over to Robby.

He also saw the wide eyed way his son stared at Aisha. "Robby these two numbskulls have something they need to say to you." even he shuddered at what she could do with the combination 'Alpha female timbre' and his teachings.

"We do?" Miguel stupidly asked, kid had to learn that there was no fighting an Alpha female. "Yes you do Miguel!" He growled at the boy who was like a second son to him.

"Sensei?" Miguel and Hawk questioned in unison. He sensed more than saw Tommy and Daniel come up behind him with the 'Alpha females' in tow.

"Miguel, Hawk I never thought I would say this, especially to you Miguel; but I'm sickened at the fact that you two would outright cheat to win. Bobby and I were threatened to cheat in the 84 tournament. But you too cheated on your own. Against my own son no less!" The fact that he never let on that he had a son was no excuse for the cheap tactics. Now he saw the guilt enter Miguel's and Hawk's eyes.

"Look I'm in no shape to be a healthy role model to you boys and girl." He added as he saw Aisha about to interject.

"I'm going to get and stay clean. I'm also going to start attending Dutch's classes. I highly recommend you do the same."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And the plot thickens with this chapter setting up the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Karate Kid or Cobra Kai, just borrowing them for my own amusement.

After he rifled through his old protege's office, looking for the rolodex of names. John Kreese skulked back to his hotel room. He plugged the flash drive into his laptop and went about updating his plans, now that he got the names of the top students.

Hawk was useless to him as he wasn't connected to anyone important. Aisha could prove useful to his plans, as she was the god daughter to Bobby Brown. One of his targets, though one he'd have a hard time going after as Bobby's security team was top notch.

Then there was Carmen's boy. If she thought for one second that she could escape him with his progeny, she was mistaken. But he'll hold off for the moment. He needed to wait for the right time to put all his pieces in place. Now was the time for research. Kreese mused as he continued typing away on his keyboard.

"What do you mean we're over!" Ali Shwarmer cried as her husband of twenty years began packing his bags.

"Just that, I'm tired of you being stuck in the past." She scoffed even though she knew he probably had a point. But she stubbornly refused to believe such a thing. "What do you mean?" She refused to believe that he'd leave her because she wanted to name the family dog Johnny.

"You're always going on about how great and sweet Daniel is or how much of a prick Johnny was. I mean you only married me because I happened to be named Daniel!" She opened her mouth to retort before he continued on.

"Look you can have the house and the private practice we were planning to open. I just want a divorce as painless as possible!" He stormed out on her.

Tear pricked at her eyes as she sunk down on their bed. After a few moments of crying she crouched down under her bed and pulled out the old shoebox that contained her memories from her junior and senior years. After pouring over the photos of her and Johnny. She saw how happy she was with him. Before she got tired of his overzealous possessiveness and broke things off with him. Then she met Daniel, the complete opposite of Johnny, she thought she'd be able to settle for him because he was so sweet. But he wasn't bad enough to keep her attention.

She needed to resolve things with the two of them. She knew about the new Cobra Kai dojo, and how they won the All Valley tournament. She pulled out her iPhoneX and pulled up Facebook and went to Daniel's page. She knew he was happily married with children. She'd been stalking him on Facebook for ten years, but never friend requested him; not wanting to cause problems in his marriage. But it was time to exorcise that chapter from her life.

Robby knew it was potentially suicide approaching his father's prized student. Miguel really did a number on his shoulder.

Miguel looked up from his plate of ribs with a cautious look on his face.

"did you mean it?" he asked, even though his instincts told him Miguel meant his apology, he wanted to be sure.

"I overreacted at the party. The amount I drank doesn't excuse anything. So yes I meant it." Hawk came over and joined them.

"I shouldn't have attacked you with your back turned." Hawk said.

"if I had a girl and saw her arrive at a party with another guy, I'd react the same way." Robby admitted.

"so you're not interested in Sam?" Miguel asked.

"No she's just a friend. Besides she isn't my type." his eyes were drawn to Aisha who was sitting with Sam, and who he later learned was Moon.

"You like Aisha." Robby froze at the tone Miguel used. If he had to place it, it was that of a protective older brother.

" I don't know, she is cute and scary." both boys sent him scowls but were silent before speaking.

"Anyone interested in dating her has to go through the gauntlet." Miguel spoke.

Robby saw Jessie come up behind them and saw her motion him to be quiet. "Gauntlet?" He chose not to resist egging these two on. She was followed by Bobby, his Sensei and his father

"Pussies are not allowed to date our best friend. Gauntlet means they would have to prove strong enough to survive the Cobra Kai back to back...or win the next tournament." Hawk explained only to promptly be gibbs slapped by Jessie. Both his father and his sensei scowled at each other. Bobby motioned him to remain silent.

"Boys! I hope you realize that Aisha can make up her own mind on who she wants to date!" Jessie said as she sat down next to a scared Hawk.

"But Aisha needs someone who'll be able to stand up to her when she gets out of line. Someone who'll appreciate her devious mind, her total brilliance. Not some pussy who didn't win. So Sorry miss Jessie, but Robby needs to train a lot harder and get to know her as the wonderful person she is before Hawk or I can give our blessing. It'd be the same in reverse, anyone dating a Cobra would have to get her, Sam's or Moons' blessing." Robbie had to admit that Miguel had a point.

Jessie was about to retort but he spoke up. "He's right, I've only been training for three months. Even if these two hadn't of cheated, I'm surprised I made it to the semi-finals." Robby stood up for them.

"Before sensei started training me almost a year ago, I was an asthmatic wangless dork. Hawk here was beat up on a daily basis because of a facial deformity. Yes he is so not P.C. but Sensei is the only adult who...well I won't say cared so much about us, but he gave us more attention than our parents and other adults who turned a blind eye to bullying." Miguel further explained. Jessie's smile was genuine as she said.

"Cobra Kai training is brutal but it produces results fast." Jessie said with a wince.

"I started training her four years ago when she was mugged and nearly raped walking home from work. After she was released from the hospital, I started her training." Bobby's voice made Jessie, Miguel and Hawk jump.

"Don't scare me like that Bobby!" Jessie slowly climbed to her feet and scowled into his smirking face.

"Gotta get my fun in somehow. As you always say." Bobby leaned down and almost kissed her when his sensei cleared his throat.

"Save the PDA for later. Miguel I want a word with you." Sensei said as he led Miguel to another corner.

Daniel didn't know what to think of the boy who just last night viciously attacked his student. Yet he could see the sincere regret for what he did. Like Bobby had when he fractured his leg back in 84.

It took a while before he could believe that Bobby wasn't such a bad person for a Cobra. His friendship with Helen which began that same night on the beach he met Freddie and Ali, led to him and Dutch...eventually becoming friends.

"Mr. Larusso.." the kid began but Daniel held a hand up to stop him.

"Look I let my judgement be clouded by my rivalry with your sensei. Which is why Sam was afraid to invite you over because of that..." Daniel began but Miguel cut him off.

"I appreciate that Mr. Larusso, but I am responsible for my actions. I shouldn't have been drinking at the party a few days ago…" At the raised brow he explained how Aisha hijacked the canyon on the night of Yasmine's birthday. And the fallout for his actions. Daniel digested this for a few moments before he sighed.

"Aisha vouched for you, and I see what she means. Look a word of advice about women. They aren't possessions you own. While a little bit of possessiveness is good, you can't lose your cool every time you see her with another guy outside of the 'Cobras'. A lesson drummed into my head by the Dutchersons." Daniel explained how 21 years ago he was still clueless about women, and how Dutch convinced him to take his courses on dating, he met his Amanda through them.

Sam watched as her father led Miguel to a corner, and was about to get up to go rescue him when Moon spoke up.

"Observe first, if things start to get out of hand, then you go over. Besides he, Robby, and Hawk managed a civil conversation." Sam was stunned by how observant Moon was. Glad as she was that Miguel was regretful for what he did, she still wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

"If I have to guess uncle Daniel is seeing for himself that Miguel isn't all bad." Aisha said. She saw the way Aisha's eyes were drawn to Robby, who was having an apparently stilted conversation with his father she and Moon traded smirks. It seems Aisha has a crush but didn't realize it yet.

"We should go over and apologize." Sam said.

"Apologizing is for pussies. Besides Sensei has probably got his payback for whatever you two did." Aisha stopped her.

"Yasbitch T-boned his car nearly a year ago." Sam said, then explained the events of that night to Aisha. Aisha shook her head as she apparently connected the dots in her head.

"He told your parents what happened. Aunt Amanda grounded you so you didn't have access to your phone or internet the day of the party, which explains why you couldn't let Miguel know you were grounded." Aisha sighed. She had a calculating look on her face that kind of scared her.

"Alright I say make him sweat it out for a week and then talk to him. If you still want to date him that is." Sam knew what she wanted from Miguel, ever since he put Kyler in his place, she felt this connection to him that kind of freaked her out.

"Miguel is mine!" At Aisha's smirk she blushed at how possessive that sounded.

"I mean I'm not giving up on him. He just needs to learn I won't tolerate him beating up my guy friends." Sam was sincere on that nodded to someone behind her. Sam turned around as Aunt Helen joined them.

"Good, just don't make him wait too long. Possessiveness is good as long as you don't get out of hand. Dutch and I were terrible to each other in the beginning. We almost didn't make it. One day Johnny got tired of us being mean to each other all the time. He sat us down and told us to either let each other go, or have a long discussion about what we both want. That is one of the rare times Johnny gave out good advice." Helen had a mistyeyed look as she was joined by Dutch.

"As neither one of us wanted to give up, we decided to work on better communication skills. That is one of the main topics we discuss in our own respective classes." Dutch pulled Helen into his arms.

"Your own classes?" Sam and Moon asked in tandem.

"I teach 'dating for the clueless Alpha'" Dutch explained.

"I teach 'training your clueless Alpha'" Helen snickered at the name of her class. Helen handed both her and Moon cards, while Dutch handed Aisha his.

"You strike me as the alpha in any relationship." Dutch smirked at Aisha who had an answering one on her own.

Later that evening after the barbecue wound down and the kids who decided to stay the night were in the house. Johnny decided to warn the other adults about Kreese's return.

They were sitting on the patio, Daniel was on the loveseat/swing with Amanda. Jessie was lounging in the old wicker chair with her hands on her belly. Bobby was behind her rubbing her shoulders. Helen and Dutch were having a conversation with them while Barbara and Tommy cleaned up the grill. He walked over to the chair next to them and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"...He could be my security guard. It'd end the arguement Bobby and I constantly have about my security." Jessie smirked up at Bobby, who shook his head with a smirk on his own face.

"Are you going to give him the slip all the time like you do the others." Sounds like Jessie was a hard one to keep track of.

"Sounds like they aren't very good if she can give them the slip."

"Nah they are all former Navy Seals, Green Beret, all of them are highly skilled. I just don't like being in the company of non cobras. They are too stiff and humorless." She scrunched her nose up.

"Besides I like Johnny, he has no filter. Please! Can I keep him?" Johnny burst out laughing. As she gave Bobby the puppy dog eyes.

Johnny had a feeling he knew what was going on. Besides with what he was about to tell them, the women were going to need all the protection they could get.

"Kreese paid me a visit last night." Pandemonium erupted as the Larusso's came over.

"I thought you said he was dead?" Daniel asked. "I meant he was dead to me after he choked me. I haven't seen him since that year." He noticed the scared look Jessie shared with Bobby.

"You know him?" Johnny asked. Jessie hesitantly nodded.

"Not personally, but he is the sperm donor that helped create me 38 years ago." Now he was floored by that revelation, he never knew Kreese had children.

"What does he want?" Daniel asked.

"He is under the assumption that I'd let him anywhere near my cobras. I think he has something more sinister in mind." Johnny admitted.

"For now we do nothing different. Johnny will be my guard and Dutch or Tommy could take over the dojo." Jessie decided. Dutch and Tommy shared a look and Tommy agreed to take over the dojo temporarily.

"While we appear to do nothing we investigate where he's been the last 32 years. Amanda, Helen, Babara I suggest you go back into training during this time. I'll ask Veronica to take on the case." Bobby hugged Jessie as he added on to her plans.

"I'll ask a few of my Navy Seals buddies to come provide additional security." Bobby said. They spent the next hour ironing out their plan.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The suspense thickens, enjoy!

Isaiah Robinson glared at his old sensei as he handed his phone to him. He hated having to lie to his business partner and Jessie about where he really was. But the old bastard before him left him no choice.

"You should've joined me when you had the chance Robinson!" Like hell would he have a role in organized crime, he'd rather die and have his precious daughter be raised by Bobby and Jessie. Which Bobby pretty much did anyway.

"Go to hell Kreese!" he snarled only to be punched in the stomach by Kreese's favorite protege, Mike Barnes.

"I tried to be nice with you, had you signed all rights to your daughter over to me, you'd be free to live the rest of your life out like the loser you really are!" He froze as Kreese motioned for Barnes to 'cut his throat'. Before he turned to leave the room. Kreese never saw the hate in Barnes' eyes directed at him.

"Cut him loose!" Barnes ordered once Kreese was out of the room.

"Sir!" One of the guards, loyal to Barnes, cut him loose as another dragged in a body that was almost perfectly identical to him.

"Look don't contact Bobby until after the final plan is in motion." Barnes told him as yet another guard came in and led him from the room.

Bobby smirked down at his woman snoring so loud she was sawing logs. He loved teasing her about how she snored which she firmly denied. He sighed as his burner phone pinged. Only certain people had that number, his security team, and his double agents in Kreese and Silvers gangs.

Gently he extricated himself from Jessie as he got up to get his phone. It was Barnes, who gave him the heads up on where his business partner (The Hotel and resorts side)had been. His blood ran cold as he found out Kreese had him for the last six months. Barnes then told him he released him but told him to hold off on contacting Bobby until the final plan is in place.

He sighed this is getting out of hand, the more he found out about his old senseis, the more people got hurt. But he didn't have enough information to put them away. While he was retired from active missions he still worked for the government.

"Come back to bed Bobby." Jessie grumbled as she slowly sat up. Her hands cradling their son. Hard to believe that in only two months they'll be welcoming him home. Another reason to see his sensei behind bars.

"Are you alright?" at her age she was high risk automatically, add in the fact that she had Hyperemisses gravidarum when she was in her first trimester, he tended to worry about her.

"Yeah just got to piss like a racehorse. Jimmy likes to squat on my bladder." Bobby blinked at the fact that she finally decided on a name for their son. For so long she'd refer to him as 'squatter'.

"I hope you aren't naming him after James T. Kirk." Though he had grown to love the Star Trek franchise, he drew the line at her naming their kid after fictional characters.

"I been thinking about naming him after my adoptive father and your buddy who died when the towers fell. So James Madison Brown, is that alright?" He fought the possessive smirk at the fact she wanted to use his last name for their son. The fact she wanted to name him after Jimmy, who even after being dead seventeen years made him love her even more. His mind went to his grandmother's ring hidden in his locked drawer for when it was safe to ask her a certain question.

"I think it's perfect. So were going with my last name?" At her answering blush he knew he didn't keep the possessiveness out of his tone, which was what drew her to him.

"Need me to help you to the bathroom?" She scrunched her nose up as she rose slowly and made her way to the bathroom. "I'm not bed ridden yet!" She called back as she entered their bathroom.

He dashed off a quick reply to step up the intel gathering. Then set his phone down and got back into bed as Jessie came back wearing nothing but a shear robe and a smirk.

The next moring in the expanded Brown kitchen, Miguel tried not to be hurt that Sam brushed right by him and sat on the far side of the kitchen next to Moon, Hawk and Robby. "The buffet is almost set up!" He certainly didn't jump at Jessie's cheerful voice coming up behind him.

Miguel turned to the huge trestle table as Barbara, Mrs. Larusso, Dr. Dutcherson, and Jessie set out delicious smelling eggs, sausage, bacon, fried potatoes, etc. He grabbed a plate and loaded it with Bacon, sausage, fried and scrambled eggs, and toast. He sat down on the far side of the kitchen and was surprised when Aisha sat down next to him. His body still ached from the beat down she delivered on him and Hawk.

"We cool?" She asked he could hear the hesitance in her voice and remembered that outside of Sam; he and Hawk were her only real friends.

"You did what you did because you care. So yes were cool...but next time." He put on his best puppy eyes and ignored the fierce glares coming from the other side. "Just Gibbs slap me. I'm gonna be sore for a week." She chuckled as she slapped the back of his head.

"Suck it up buttercup." He didn't yelp as a slim hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into Mrs. Larusso's eyes.

"There are certain lines you should never cross. It's better to win fair than to win by fighting dirty." Miguel ate in silence as he digested her words.

"I don't know what got into me, the fact that I was stupid drunk doesn't excuse anything."

"At least you realized that before you turned into me." his sensei said as he sat down across from him. Being the son of a nurse, and having the mother of all lectures from his yaya about his stupidity at the party he could see the sweat pouring down from his face and the shakes. He was going through detox.

"Sensei?" Miguel didn't like the self recrimination in his sensei's voice. "I'm taking Bobby up on his job offer, and Tommy is taking over the dojo." Miguel sighed he felt really bad now about his actions.

"Is it because of the tournament?" Aisha asked he could hear the same guilt in her own voice even though she didn't cheat.

His Sensei exchanged a nod with someone over his shoulder. "A very bad man popped up out of the blue the other night." Mr Larusso said. Miguel could only guess that it was John Kreese. A name he only heard once in passing, his secret research told him he didn't want anything to do with the man.

"I'm not strong enough to legally fight to keep the dojo from going back into his hands. However Tommy, not only being a top notch attorney was one of Kreese's top students. You'll learn a lot more under him than under me."

He and Aisha exchanged unsure glances. They're more used to Sensei hardass. Hawk, Sam, Moon and Robby came over.

"Sam, Robby I'm going to step up your training. We don't know yet what the old bastard wants, but it can't be anything good." Daniel said.

"May I suggest something?" Sam asked.

"Yes Ms. Larusso?" Johnny asked.

"Why don't we cross train. Robby and I can spend some afternoons learning Cobra Kai. And the Cobras could spend those afternoons training in Miyagi-do. And then on Sunday's we have joint sparring sessions here?" Everyone was stunned at her suggestion, it was a good one too.

"I agree with her suggestion. It'd make us all more balanced in the end." He and Robby spoke at the same time. They smirked at each other, they were far from friends, but there was potential there.

Danial sighed, his daughter had a good suggestion. But he'd have to work with Tommy, who he didn't have a problem with anymore. He looked to Johnny and then Tommy who exchanged glances.

"We'll have to come up with an almost new style then. One that incorporates both Offense and defense. Any objections Johnny…" Tommy spoke up with excitement in his voice. Johnny shook his head no. "Daniel?" Much as it gauled him to admit, even his mentor would've encouraged him to find balance for both their styles. Plus if it'd end their feud which almost spread to a new generation of kids. He saw the way the two rivals from the other night, if not exactly became friends, but found common ground with each other. If they could do it, then why couldn't he and Johnny.

He looked to his wife who gave him a look that said 'do it or else.' Course it could be because Ali friend requested him out of no where last night and he had intended to deny it before she took his phone out of his hands and accepted her request on his behalf. When he asked her why. She told him it was so he could close that chapter of his life with his ex. He hated it when his wife was right, which was almost all the time. He looked hard at his rival and could see that the last 34 years were hell on him, while 17 year old him would say he deserved it. 51 year old him remembered how Johnny initially accepted his loss and even told him he was alright that night. Before Kreese destroyed Johnny's trophy and even tried to kill him before his sensei stepped in.

He also remembered several days ago when he learned more about his rival in one night than he had in the months leading up to the tournament that was a nexus point in both their lives.

"So both Cobra Kai and Miyagi-do will die. What will we call it." Daniel decided, he had to admit a part of him was excited to learn more Martial arts. Jessie was bouncing around as everyone turned their gaze to the hyper woman, even at seven months pregnant she was a ball of energy.

"Miyagi-Kai! Duh!" Jessie exclaimed then scrunched up her nose.

"Ah Nuts!" Bobby put his hand on her shoulder and asked for everyone. "Jess what is it?"

"When Jimmy is born I'll need to learn a new style. That means you will too Bobby." Jessie decided. Bobby wearily sighed but didn't contradict her. He chuckled at the 'whipped' Tommy mouthed, and the 'happily domesticated' Dutch countered with.

"Jimmy?" Barbara asked to take the attention off the embarrassed Bobby.

"Yep I decided to name him after both my adoptive father.." Jessie then turned to the other Cobras who sobered up. "And your buddy who died when the towers fell. So in two months James Madison Brown will be born." He chuckled at the fact that there'll be another 'James Brown'.

"Hey now James Brown was awesome in Rock n Blues!" Jessie chuckled as she seemed to realize the significance of her sons name. "Rock n Blues? There's no such thing!" Bobby chuckled to the same old arguement they apparently have when no one is around.

"Yeah there is! It's when a musician's sound embodies both Blues and Rock n Roll! Otherwise he wouldn't of been in both Blues Brothers!" Her look said he should've realized this sooner.

"But it's not an official genre!" Bobby countered. Jessie looked like she was about to 'gibbs slap' him when Johnny stepped in.

"Some artists transcends genre's, look at Elvis, he defined Gospel, Country, rock n roll." Johnny earned an approving look from Jessie and a scowl from Bobby.

"Anyway, Johnny, Tommy, and I will have to come up with a balanced style that works for us. So...You guys will have the next three weeks off to do as you please." Daniel caught the approving nod from his wife as she led Sam away to say that she was no longer grounded.

"Mom?" Amanda observed the way her daughter couldn't take her eyes off of Miguel. The same way she couldn't take her eyes off of Daniel. The fact that Bitch dared friend request her husband after 33 years gauled her; but she had to remember Daniel is his own man, and needed to exorcise her from his life.

"Tell me about Miguel?" she requested, from her instincts she thought he was a sweet kid underneath the misguided advice. Sam gave her a resigned look as she recounted her interactions with Miguel from him putting Kyler (Whom she never liked or trusted in his place) up to her confronting him at the tournament.

"You need to talk to him and lay down some ground rules. Trust me when I say it works. Besides I approve of Miguel. Yes he made mistakes, but he's mature enough to admit that he should'nt have gotten stupid drunk. Plus he and Robby have found some common ground. So why didn't you just invite him over in the first place?" Amanda didn't soften at the guilty look on her beautiful daughter's face.

"Grandma said that all Cobra's were bad. And Dad backed her up on it." Amanda pinched the bridge of her nose. While she wouldn't fault Lucille for her opinions based on what she heard. She knew from her own experience with Bobby, Tommy, Dutch and briefly Johnny that it was largely 'horse shit' as Jessie would say.

"Are 'uncles' Bobby, Dutch, and Tommy bad? Is Aisha, Jessie, Helen, Barbara or Moon for that matter?" She saw the dawning 'oh' look on her daughters face.

"You're a teen, I get it, I even remember it. But honey, despite what your father or I say. You have good instincts for a teen. So If you saw something good in Miguel to give him a chance so soon after your mistake in being friends with Kyler and Yasmine, you should've invited him over! Lucille be damned! I mean you're cousin Louie was the worst hire we ever had. We didn't fully realize it until after he nearly set an entire apartment complex on fire." Amanda then explained the day of the doomed party from her experience.

"I really messed up with him mom." Sam said near tears. Amanda gathered her daughter in her arms.

"Like I said I remember being a teen. Daniel is my true love but not my first one. I made my mistakes like you did. I didn't like being a sex object or a possession. Hell I had been through my own fair share of doomed relationships before I met Daniel through the Dutchersons courses." And she had to remember that her husband chose to be with her, even with the spectre of his 'first love' hanging over her.

"Mom?" Sam asked, apparently her daughter saw the look on her face.

"Honey the way you keep looking at each other tells me that things are far from over between you two. Just talk to him ok?" She didn't want her daughter to know that Ali could potentially complicate things between her parents. She'd be damned if she lost her husbnd after 19 years of marriage.

"What do I do if he reacts the same way to all my guy friends mom? I really like him but I don't want to have to give up Robby's friendship." Amanda saw Miguel come up behind Sam and nodded to him.

"You don't have to give up your guy friends." Miguel said.

Was it wrong for her to want to give in, and run into his arms? Sam wondered as her mom wandered over to her father.

"I know I screwed up royally at the party and the tournament finals. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore…." His words decided things for her.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She watched the desire in his eyes as he pulled her into his arms and initiated the kiss for the first time. She twined her fingers in his shaggy hair as the same sparks that always ignited between them. He gently cupped her face as he went to deepen the kiss several throats cleared from behind them.

Slowly they pulled back and she turned to the crowd around them. "Glad that you worked things out but no hanky panky until you graduate at least!" Jessie cheered!.

"Nobody uses that term anymore Jess." uncle Bobby corrected Jessie only to be promptly Gibbs slapped by her.

"Don't care! I use it if I want." Bobby sighed.

"Well Miguel I'll give you a ride home." Sam said as she led her boyfriend out of the house. She caught the approving nod from her parents on the way and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I really need a part time job so I can get one of my own." Miguel looked cute with his embarrassed blush.

"I believe between the adults you'll have a part time job in no time. Besides I like driving you around." Call it weird but it seems like she'll usually have to take the initiative in the relationship at times.

"But when I get my own ride, I can drive you around from time to time like a man." She giggled at his pout.

"Alright some ground rules for us: 1. We're our own people, we can be friends with who we want." Reluctantly he nodded his head.

"2. We learn how to communicate better. Things were weird between us when they shouldn't have been. I make no excuses for how I behaved, but I want us to not endlessly repeat the same mistakes." She bit her lip as she considered what he said.

"Agreed, I those are it for now, we'll add more as the need arises." Sam agreed as she pulled up into the complex he lived in. A sense of dread krept up her spine as she pulled up in front of his apartment. Miguel lept out of the car as soon as they saw the door wide open.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I noticed when rereading a previous chapter, that I said Tommy had a radio show. It's only on the weekends, his main job is being an attorney. These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer.

It was stupid to rush headlong into a dangerous situation. But he had a bad feeling as he rushed into his apartment with Sam by his side. His eyes immediately took in the destruction of the place. Belongings thrown about, stuff smashed and his yaya collapsed on the ground with her gun in her hand. He didn't see any gun shot wounds but she was bleeding from a bump on her head. He felt her neck for a pulse, it was there but faint.

"Call 911." He ordered Sam, who was pale as she did as told. He strained his senses to hear if whoever did this was still in the house. He watched enough suspense movies to know that searching the place for the bad guys on his own was not a good idea.

Just after Sam ended her call, two uniformed cops showed up. He narrowed his eyes, he didn't recognize these cops. It was also too soon after she made the call. The only way the response would be so fast would be if these cops lived in the complex. Again he would recognize them.

"We need you to come with us." He slipped into his fighting stance he wasn't going with them without a fight. He sensed more than saw Sam slip into her own stance. As relieved as he was that she'd fight by his side, he didn't want her to get hurt fighting these cops plus the two teenage punks that came out of his room with a gun held to his unconscious mother.

"Let her go now!" he snarled, he never felt so much anger in his life but he fought to keep a cool head so that he and Sam could make it out of this situation. Sam didn't hesitate as she spinning heel kicked the gun out of one of the punks hand. That galvanized the bad guys into action as they threw his mother to the floor.

For never having fought together they seemed to flow together in a flurry of kicks, punches dodges, flips and "kiyas!" they began to tire though as the two bad cops heard the sirens and knocked them out.

Terry Silver sneered down at the incompetent cops at the bottom of the syndicate. A simple job any moron could do. Maybe that was the problem, these two are morons.

"How hard is it to kidnap an old woman and her daughter?" he rhetorically asked. They knew better than to answer that.

"You were supposed to kidnap Kreeses woman and her mother. Not destroy the apartment. Not get caught first by teenaged burglars who went along with your plan. And not get your asses handed to you by two teens." Terry had two options 'trim the fat' as it were. Or give them another chance after they face punishment.

"What do you think?" He asked his silent boss in the background.

"They get one more chance. But if they fail, yet again; they get fed to my koi pond." The big boss spoke as he turned around.

Sadistic as he is, even he shuddered at that threat.

Johnny rushed into the ER. followed by the Larusso's and his son. They just got the call from Dr. Pierce that Miguel, Sam, Carmen, and Rosa were brought in.

"Julie Pierce? It's been a while!" He rolled his eyes as Daniel grinned at the tall brunette doctor.

It was like a sucker punch to the stomach when she turned around. Her brunette hair was pinned up in a bun. It exposed her swan like neck, she stood proud and beautiful even with the laughlines and wrinkles around her eyes. Her lab coat could not hide her lithe athletic build. He adjusted his pants so that no one could see the effect she had on him. The quirk of her lips told him the doctor caught it. She didn't give him the stink eye like most women would.

"Daniel Larusso! I haven't seen you since Sensei's funeral. I thought one of the patient's last name was familiar. " Johnny saw the fierce look that entered Amanda's eyes, and knew he had to steer the conversation back to why they were called to the ER. As much as he loved starting shit with his old rival his student took priority.

"Dr. Pierce where are our student's, Rosa and Carmen?" Johnny ignored the dirty look from his rival.

"Miguel Diaz, and Sam Larusso, suffered minor wounds from their scuffle. The greatest ones were the blows to their heads that knocked them out just as the police arrived on the scene. They should come to within the hour." Dr. Pierce smirked at him as if she knew what he was doing.

Relieved as he was that Miguel was fine, he worried about Carmen and Rosa. The brief time he knew them he considered them family. He saw the concern on Robby's face as he hesitantly reached out to hold his hand. He grabbed hold of his hand before Robby could change his mind.

"Carmen was injected with an elephant tranquilizer, it's a miracle her heart didn't give out. She's under medical sedation until we can be sure her heart is strong enough to keep beating on it's own." Johnny clenched his fist that wasn't occupied. Carmen became like a younger sister to him the brief time he knew her.

"And Rosa?" He needed to know, because he didn't know who had custody of Miguel until Carmen woke pitying look in her eyes told him it wasn't good.

"Rosa lost a lot of blood from the blunt force trauma to her head. The EMT's were able to keep her vitals stabilized in transport. I'm afraid she suffered Massive Brain Damage from the blow. The next 72 hours are critical, if she doesn't show signs of improvement before then; she'll be legally declared brain dead." It felt like his stomach turned to lead.

"Can we see them?" Robby asked.

"Sam and Miguel are right this way." Julie smiled down at his son. He ignored the fluttering of his stomach as he followed the gorgeous doctor to two curtained off cubicles. He dropped his son's hand as he took the stool by his right side and grabbed the hand not attached to a machine. He saw the quickly masked jealousy in his sons eyes and the last few months made more sense to him.

"Miguel is like a son to me. But he has not and will not replace you." The blush on his sons face told him he hit the nail on the head.

"I saw you two hug a few months back as you were over your opened trunk." The monitors beeped as Miguel moaned as he came too.

"That was when Miguel put Kyler and his gang in place, he earned the gi I gave him. Why didn't you just come over and talk to me. I know I screwed up so many times and there are no do overs." Johnny saw Daniel pause in the doorway with a finger to his lips.

"I know but I was confused at first and then angry. So I got the idea to work for Daniel-sensei as a way to piss you off. I didn't expect to like working there or that I'd find a father figure in him. If you get custody would you stop me from working for him?" Johnny didn't even hesitate to answer. He'd been mulling the same question through his head the last two days and knew the answer.

"Provided you attend school in the fall, I don't care where, then I have no problem with you working for him." He saw Daniel nod with a smile on his face before he caught on to what his son said.

"Do you want to live with me?" Johnny didn't dare hope that he would.

"Sensei is an ass but he at least gives us his full attention. If you attend West Valley you can hang with us." Miguel sounded groggy but that was expected. Dr. Pierce made her way over and started examining him.

"Miguel, I'm Dr. Pierce how are you feeling?" He caught sight of the two cops that hovered outside the doors. When they saw Miguel was awake they came into the room.

"Miguel Diaz?" The older cop, with the Salt and pepper hair asked. As the younger cop with the cropped raven hair took out a notepad.

"Yes." He was proud his student didn't even hesitate.

"I'm Detective Johnson." The older cop spoke calmly, but in a way that told them they better not waste his time. "This is my partner Detective Flint. We understand that you've been through a lot. But we need to ask you a few questions while the event are still fresh in your mind." Dr Pierce stepped in.

"The first sign of distress and I want you to leave. He and Miss Larusso need rest." He saw his rival pull out his phone and send out a rapid fire text.

"Wait until our attorney gets here. Wouldn't want him to get railroaded by the system." The officers glared at him but otherwise left the room for now.

"Tommy will be here in 15 minutes with the others. Don't say anything until he gets here." Daniel spoke to Miguel who nodded his head.

Sam panicked when she first woke up until she realized her mom held her hand. "Miguel!" She called.

"Next cubicle over, the cops were going to start questioning him until your father told them to wait until our lawyer gets here." Sam gulped as the events came back to her. Rushing in after her boyfriend only to see the place tossed and an elderly woman collapsed on the ground with blood pouring out of her head.

"Call 911" Miguel ordered after he checked her pulse. She shakily did as told and gave the operator the address. Just as she hung up uniformed cops arrived. Something told her they weren't there for a good purpose.

"We need you to come with us." the one who spoke had a creepy voice. She saw Miguel get into his 'Cobra' stance. Even though she hadn't trained in years, and was a little rusty, she got into her 'Miyagi' stance. From the corner of her eyes she saw two teenage thugs with a hispanic woman who could only be Miguel's mom. She was unconscious with a gun held to her head. Not even taking time to think she spinning heel kicked the gun out of their hands.

Then there was a flurry of punches, kicks, dodges, flips and 'kiyas!" For never having fought side by side before, they seemed to flow in tune with each other. All too soon the fight was over as they heard sirens in the distance, the last thing she saw was a blow to her head.

"Miss Larusso How are you feeling?" She turned to the tall doctor as she entered the cubicle.

"Sore." She caught the fierce look her mom sent the doctor and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"That's to be expected after your fight. I'm Dr. Pierce I'll be your attending." She admired the way Dr. Pierce didn't acknowledge her moms not so subtle hostility. The doctor then opened up the curtain dividing her cubicle from Miguel's. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was awake and seemed alright.

"How're Miguel's mom and grandmom?" He seemed to be interested in her answer as well.

"Seeing as the only family member on record is interested as well, I'll relax a little on the rules. The older Mrs. Diaz, is currently on life support due to the massive brain damage she received from the blow to her head. The younger Miss Diaz was injected with an elephant tranquilizer, and is under sedation until her heart is strong enough to sustain her without support." From her vantage point she saw her uncles, aunts, Aisha, Hawk and Moon rush in.

She saw two uniformed cops come in behind them. "I need time to speak to my clients alone." Tommy took charge with a shark like grin that made many a prosecutor pale. The officers nodded as they left the ER.

"That means you guys as well." He spoke to the others who hesitated at first then left the room.

"Alright tell me everything that happened from the time you left Bobby's to the time you woke up here. Leave nothing out." Her and Miguel exchanged nods and told him everything that occured.

Tommy was silent for a moment and then grinned. "As your uncle and future Sensei I'm proud of you. But as an attorney that wasn't the best move. Crooked or not you attacked uniformed cops. You could've been kidnapped or worse." Tommy sighed.

"Alright I'm going to call everyone back in, Tell the cops everything you told me." Tommy then went out and came back with everyone in tow.

A few hours after they gave their statements to the cops. Miguel sat by his mom's side and held her hand. He didn't know what emotion he felt more, fear that he was gonna lose his ya ya or his mom; or an anger he couldn't control towards whoever tried kidnapping them.

He blinked as the door opened and his sensei came in followed by Jessie and Bobby. Jessie handed him and his sensei buckets that still felt hot.

"Homemade Mac N Cheese. I know it's practically summer, but based on the circumstances I figured you could use some comfort food." His stomach growled, remiinding him he hadn't ate in hours. She handed him and his sensei forks in plastic bags with a smirk on her face. Bobby chuckled.

"You guys are in for a real treat! Jessie only shares certain comfort foods with those she likes…..I haven't gotten any comfort food in days, do you think she's mad at me?" Miguel chuckled at the blush that suffused Jessie's cheeks as she gibbs slapped Bobby into the floor.

Sensei guffawed as he dug into his bucket. Sensei's eyes widened as he pulled a Major Payne and inhaled his food fast. Seeing that his sensei approved of her cooking, Miguel dug into his own bucket and understood why Sensei reacted the way he did.

The Garlic, onion, combined with the cheese and stewed tomatoes danced on his tongue as he practically inhaled the bucket. When it was gone he frowned into the bucket and wished it'd refill itself.

"Happens everytime!" Jessie giggled as they set their buckets and forks down and turned to her with pleading eyes.

"Glad you guys liked it. I'm never sure on who likes what; or allergic to what. I mean I'm no Iron chef or anythin but…" Jessie rambled. There was something about her that felt safe, familiar to him.

"You're awesome!" He blurted out than blushed at the way it sounded. "My yaya is an awesome cook, but this blows her food out of the water." he said only to yelp at the gibbsslap she delivered on him.

"One rule about mamas or grandmas...They are always hands down the best cooks! Anyone who disagrees are fools!" Jessie had an easygoing grin on her face though. He chuckled at that, He only knew her for a day but she already felt like an older sister to him.

"But!" Jessie said waving her arms around. "I'm glad you really like it." Bobby got up from the floor and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm surprised you don't have your own restaurant by now Jess." Miguel couldn't agree with him more.

"I've been thinking about it, but I'd need to attend Culinary school to learn even more techniques. Plus it's a hit or miss business." Jessie was scarlet in her cheeks.

"I can pay the tuition and the start up capitol when you graduate." Bobby pushed. Miguel saw the mutinous look in her crystal blues and knew to stay out of it. He saw the approving nod his sensei gave him.

"Bobby, you don't have to do that! I can't accept it!" Jessie glared at Bobby, who seemed immune to it.

"Well since we plan to be in it for the long haul, eventually it'll be our money anyways. Besides I don't care about the money, it won't even dent the interest on my accounts anyway. Please think about it." Bobby kissed the top of her head.

"I'll work for you!" Miguel decided, he didn't know much about cooking in a restaurant, or where his passion lay. But like he told Sam he was tired of other people chaffeuring him around.

"What do you say?" Jessie turned to Sensei for his vote. He snickered at the 'deer in the headlights' look his sensei had on his face.

"I say your Mac n cheese is the best I've tasted. I'm not one to bull shit. I'm going to quote Iron Eagle here and say 'God wouldn't give you gifts if he didn't want you to use them.' Its partly what galvanized me into opening my own dojo." Sensei spoke with a scarlet blush of his own.

"Well Said!" They turned to the door, that Dr. Pierce leaned against. "That's what Miyagi-sensei would've said. I need to check her vitals." She said as she walked over and checked various things and making notes on her clipboard.

"Any change?" Miguel asked, he didn't know what he'd do without his mom let alone his ya ya. She smiled at him as she said.

"Her vitals are stronger than when she first came in, but she isn't out of the woods yet. She is obviously a strong woman. Pray for her and give her your strength." She said. Something about her told him that no matter what he could trust her. The way his sensei kept eying her was reassuring to him.

"And Rosa?" Sensei asked, Miguel didn't want to dare hope that his ya ya would be out of the woods given her age. Dr. Pierces smile dimmed.

"I'm not going to kid you. While her vitals have stabilized her brain functions aren't improving the way we'd like. If they don't improve in the next 64 hours we'll have to declare her brain dead." He fought the tears that wanted to come out.

"If Rosa doesn't improve who'll have temporary custody of Miguel?" Miguel remembered a discussion he overheard between his mom and ya ya.

"I think she wants you to have custody sensei." He then explained about the conversation he overheard.

"I've taken the liberty of looking over their living wills and powers of attorneys. They have been revised recently. They want you to have custody if neither one recovers." Tommy spoke from the doorway with a serious look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The twists keep on coming hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

"Why are we here?" Johnny asked as he, Jessie and Helen entered his old apartment. Apparently being her new bodyguard came with a new residence. Bobby did look dodgy this morning as he handed him a set of keys.

"First so we can see what we're working with here." Helen said as she and Jessie entered a room that hadn't had a woman in it since he moved in after he divorced Shannon. He followed them to see what they were up to. He sighed as what he suspected they were up to happened.

They were in his closet and drawers critiquing his limited wardrobe, thankfully they left his underwear drawer alone. Some things are sacred.

"When was the last time you did laundry?" Jessie asked as she held one of his sweaters as far away from her as possible. He blinked as he tried to remember the last time he could afford to go to the laundromat.

"Bathroom?" Jessie looked green as she dropped the sweater and bolted in the direction he pointed.

"Why are we going through my clothes?" He didn't pout, not at all. Helen shot him a look.

"When was the last time you attracted a woman, outside of Dr. Pierce?" It's been a long time since he got anything other than the stink eye.

"My point exactly. These clothes reek of sweat and alcohol. No one will look twice at a man who smells like a brewery!" At least she didn't say anything about his taste in clothes.

"Half of these are so moth eaten I'm surprised they aren't rags!" Jessie said as she stayed in the doorway.

"Shannon cleaned me out in the divorce and child support payments. What little money I have left after the rent and bills went to food and booze." He shamefully admitted. He gulped at the vicious look Helen and Jessie shared.

"Oh we'll make sure she learns why you don't fuck with our boys." Jessie then sent rapid fire texts on her phone.

"A few aqaintences of mine will be here within a half hour. The guest house is fully furnished, but is there anything you want to keep outside of the clothes that aren't glorified rags?" Jessie still looked paler than normal.

"Just my trophies and pictures of my mom and Robby." Johnny resigned himself to his fate.

"Alright pack those and your...decent clothes up and put them in my pick up. The rest will either be sold or tossed out." Helen said. He pulled out his suitcases and put in nearly half of his clothes and underwear. Then he got a couple boxes and boxed up his few precious belongings.

When a knock came at his door Jessie opened it and greeted her slaves for the day. "Aaron you pack up and clean the kitchen out, place any non perishable foods in a box and send it to the guest house." Jessie ordered. "On it!" A smooth baritone said as he walked by his door. He saw a young olive skinned male with a powerful build walk into the kitchen he had several boxes and trash bags with him.

"Tyson, you get the living room, the same as Alex." Jessie led yet another olive skinned man into the living room. "Jason, you get the bathroom, and Janet you get the bedrooms." Jessie came back to the door as her slaves got to work.

"Well lets get going, the sooner we supplement your wardrobe the sooner we can check on Rosa and Carmen." Worry and guilt crashed down on him, he should be there with them; not letting these two women update his wardrobe.

"I shouldn't be here." He said. Jessie smiled at him softly. "Amanda and Barbara are with them. Face it, you aren't getting out of this." Jessie said as they left the apartment.

Miguel hated going back to school with his mom and yaya in the hospital. He should be there with them. He blinked as Sam took his hand.

"My mom and Aunt Barbara are with them. So they aren't alone." Her words had him relieved.

"Thank you, I just wish I was there. I don't know what i'll do if my yaya doesn't make it." Miguel admitted his fear to his girlfriend who was there for him last night and didn't leave him alone all morning.

"Well Dr. Pierce said it was a 50/50 chance she'll recover, as her brain functions improved slightly. Pray for her, and give her some of your strength." If it wasn't for the fact that the car was still moving, he'd kiss her for that. Instead he brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss on them, he ignored the tingles that came every time they touched.

"I know that in my head, but she isn't young anymore." Miguel knew he sounded like a pussy right now.

"Try and think positively, besides should the worst happen, you have all of us to help support you while your mother recovers." They arrived at school, he ignored the admiring stares the females who ignored him until he put Kyler in his place; gave him as he and Sam walked to his locker. He caught the fear in Kylers eyes as he passed by them. He fought the urge to smirk at him. The elbow in his side told him he wasn't successful.

"What?" he pouted knowing it'd get her to smile.

"It's no fun to mess with pussies." Sam winked at his shocked look.

"I'm still firmly against bullying, but sometimes people need to be put in their place. Like Aisha did to Yasmine at your party." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Sam giggled as she headed off to her own locker.

"We saw that!" Moon said as she, Hawk, and Aisha joined him at his locker.

"Any improvement?" Aisha asked as he got his notebooks out. "My mother is stable right now, under sedation, Dr. Pierce said if she keeps improving they'll be able to bring her out of sedation in two days. My yaya is still in critical condition, but her brain functions show minimal improvement. Dr. Pierce says currently her odds of recovering are 50/50 at best." He fought the tears that wanted to come out. Seeing this Aisha pulled him into her arms. He was stunned, Aisha wasn't the hugging type.

"Thats better than what they were last night when she was brought in. Just keep praying for her." Aisha said as Kyler's gang came over.

"Rhea slumming it? I mean you went from Sam to this…" Brucks chuckled dumbly. He clenched his fists and remembered what he told Sensei a couple months back. 'If you feel like punching someone clench your fists.' Aisha let him go and he saw the fierce look in her eyes.

"I mean Sam is at least cute. Hell even Moon is better than chubby." The fierce look that entered Moon's eyes matched Aisha's.

Kyler gulped as he tried to reign in the rest of his gang.

"Lay off them." It seemed that Kyler had some self preservation. Brucks and the rest of the gang ignored him as they kept on dissing Aisha and Moon. He saw Robby and Sam approach. The cold fury in Robby's eyes put him on edge.

"Who would want to even date you.." Was as far as he got, when Robby swept his legs out from under Brucks. Chubby fell down hard.

"Aisha is fucking awesome, I'll date her when I'm strong enough!" Robby stood tall and proud.

"We'll talk about that later, after we teach them valuable lessons." Miguel motioned for Hawk and Sam to step back. Something told him this wasn't their fight.

"What brought this on!" Sam hissed as she watched Robby, Aisha, and Moon go ham on Kyler's gang. Kyler had the sense to back out of the fray.

"Aisha hugged me as I updated her on my yaya's condition. Then the idiots brigade came over and you heard what they said." He took deep breaths to calm his anger down. All to soon the useless guidance counselor and the principals ended the brawl.

"Aisha did What!" Jessie hissed into the phone. They were in their third shop upgrading her new bodygaurds wardrobe. She could practically see Bobby's wince through the phone as he told her what that useless counselor told him.

"Imma go kick that useless bitch's ass!" She hissed. Her Bobby chuckled as he reminded her. "Now Jessie, we don't want Jimmy to come early. Call the school and let Helen talk to them." He tried to soothe her, but she was in mama mode. Her hatchlings were wronged and now she was going to make things right!

"No Imma go give them a piece of my mind! Helen and Johnny can come with, But I'm going to deliver the mother of all 'reasons why you suck' speeches!" Her Bobby was right she won't fight in her condition. But it didn't mean she couldn't verbally eviscerate them.

"Jessie! Be good and I'll reward you!" She shivered as he used his dominant tone that made her all fluttery inside. "No fair using that tone!" She pouted at the husky chuckle he released. "Alright, you may go to the school, but let Helen or even Johnny do the talking. I'd rather not have to bail you out of jail yet again." She huffed but when she calmed down she'll realize he has a point. As he often did, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"I love you." She said as she hung up the phone at the same time Johnny did.

"Well at least he signed up for school in the fall." Johnny sighed. Helen had a weary look on her face.

"What happened?" Jessie took deep breaths to calm herself as she explained what the counselor told Bobby and what he told her. An unholy fury lit Helens eyes as she paid for the three suits on her credit card, despite Johnny's protests.

"We'll see how long that woman has her job when I'm done with her!" Helen snarled as they got in her truck. On the way she texted Tommy; telling him they may need him at the school. He texted her back saying he was already there and handling the situation at the moment.

Tommy had his 'lawyers' smirk on his face as he stared down the counselor, vice principal, and the principal. He remembered them as 'social outcasts' from his time; which made the task before him even more ironic. Because his gorgeous daughter, his honorary niece, and his old friends son, whom he enrolled in this same school barely an hour ago; put the school bullies in their place.

"We should suspend them at the least" Bratt...or was it Blatt pled. The spineless principal and Vice principal were about to agree before he slammed his knuckles down on the desk.

"My clients were defending themselves, why should the _victims_ be punished while the abusers get off scott free?" he rhetorically asked. He saw the mutinous glare they sent him.

"Why did Brucks and his gang get away with picking on nerds like Eli and Aisha for so long; yet you guys did nothing to them?" He continued as if he was giving his closing speech at a trial.

"But you bullied us!" Blatt cried. He gave her his best shark like grin.

"No we didn't, you three were too far beneath us to be bullied." Yeah it was a cheap shot but it was true. Unless you were from the hills, were a Cobra, or got in the way of them and the person of their affection; they pretty much left everyone else alone.

"We we're bullied by you rich snobs!" Tommy felt his patience, limited as it is, wane at her continued obstinance.

"Maybe by the others from the hills, but not by me, Johnny, Dutch, Bobby, or Jimmy. Now what punishment will Brucks and his gang receive?" He used his 'you better say something stupid to make me sue you' look.

"None their parents are too well connected!" Just what he wanted to hear. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out three manilla envelopes. He placed one in front of each of them.

"What's this?" The principal asked as he opened the one in front of him up and promptly paled. Tommy loved this part of being a lawyer.

"The top paper is a list of all the students who have come forward to me about being bullied by Brucks and gang and how you didn't do anything to stop it." His phone buzzed he saw it was a text from Jessie saying she, Helen and Johnny were on their way to the school and that they may need him. As much fun as it is watching Jessie go ham on those who piss her off. He knew Bobby wouldn't be pleased if Jessie wound up in jail yet again for punching out the guidance counselor. He told her he was handling the situation.

"The next page is a list of those who are currently seeking counseling; committed suicide, or attempted to commit suicide due to your inaction." he smirked as there was a knock on the door, before the superintendent Freddy Fernandes arrived along with two uniformed cops. One was tall and scrawney, the other was on the heavier side.

"You started without me?" Freddy asked, Tommy smirked.

"They just made it to page two; Helen, Jessie, and Johnny are on their way as we speak." Freddy paled as the two cops, Bulk and Skull snickered. Those two came here from Angel Grove five years back. They were the only cops who could handle Jessie without suffering debilitating injuries.

" I've received numerous complaints about you three the last ten years. Ranging from inaction when students come to you about being bullied." Freddy took as much savage pride in getting rid of these three headaches, as he did.

"But I did intervene!" Blatt obviously lacked self preservation.

"Yeah you 'told them to stop being mean' and mentioned Miss Robinson by name. She and several others finally decided to fight back by joining my dojo." Johnny used his most intimidating voice as he entered the office followed by the fiercely scowling women.

"The point is you're a useless bitch!" Jessie snarled and looked about ready to jump over the desk and beat the hell out of Blatt, but Johnny stopped her.

"The point is all three of you have been taking bribes from certain parents, you three are fired. As there is still three weeks remaining in the year, you may serve the rest of the year." Freddy kept an eye on Jessie.

"Fire them now!" Helen snarled.

"We don't have any candidates to fill the principal and vice principal positions. Would you be willing to be the new guidance counselor?" Tommy smirked as a vicious pleasure appeared in Helen's eyes.

"I accept." Helen's shark like grin scared even him. Apparently that was the last straw for Blatt as she jumped over the desk and lunged at Helen, only to recieve an uppercut to the chin followed by a punch to her stomach. Her glasses were knocked askew.

"I... want….to press...charges!" Blatt wheezed as she regained her breath.

"For what, it's a clear case of self defense. You lunged at her, she defended herself. Not gonna waste the taxpayers money on a pointless case." Bulk sneered at her.

Bobby was finishing his expense reports, purposely not worrying about his woman getting into even more trouble, when she appeared in his doorway with a sheepish look on her adorable face. He had to keep his mind clean to avoid having his secretary walking in on them again.

"I solemnly swear that I did not attack the useless bitch." She pled with her arms up. Tommy just texted him about what happened in that office.

"Tommy told me what happened in that office." He chuckled at the pout on her face.

"Do I still get my reward?' she asked as she waddled around his desk and sat in his lap. He tried his best to will down his erection. She wiggled her ass on his lap with a sensual smirk on her face.

"When we're at home if you behave yourself while I finish up these expense reports." His Assistant could handle everything else, whether he liked it or not.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've done it in this office!" She purred. His breath caught as he remembered the last time they did it in his office, in fact Jimmy may've been conceived that day.

"Jessie go sit on the couch!" He ordered as he was five seconds away from saying screw it and taking her over his desk.

"Oh alright!" she snickered as she went to the love seat and pulled her tablet out of her purse. He waited until she had her ear buds in before he breathed a sigh of relief before he finished his reports as swiftly as he could without making mistakes. He'd hate to have the resorts be over or understocked not to mention their checks be done wrong.

Thirty minutes later he was done and picked up the folders with the other reports and went over to his assistant.

"Jessie's here?" Eric asked warily as he raked a hand through his still shaggy albeit grey hair. Eric McGowan came to work for him fifteen years ago when he and his ex broke up.

"You can have the next two days off after you finish these." Bobby smirked at the relieved look on Eric's face. Before Jessie he didn't care if he worked his employees to the bone. He still winced as he remembered the verbal tongue lashing Jessie gave him when she thought he was just the maintenance man. Speak of the devil, Jessie appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Eric!" She chirped at his assistant who had a reluctant grin on his face. Whether she liked you or not Jessie was usually polite, with certain exceptions. Eric is one of the people who was still getting used to her mercurial temper.

"Thanks for the two days off!" He told her. Jessie shot him an approving look, she smirked at Eric.

"Good to know he isn't working you too hard Eric!" Jessie then pulled him out of the room.

Dutch never felt so proud of his wife as he did when he bailed her out of Jail. Seriously, he's the one with the anger issues. Of the two he's the one who should be arrested for assault.

"Not one word Eugene!" She had a scarlet blush on her cheeks. She couldn't have been more beautiful to him as he opened the door of the Encino station. He waved to Bulk and Skull who were the arresting officers, they waved back as they left.

"So...How was your day?" he knew he was probably in for a night with rosy right palm and her five fingered friends, especially with the scowl she sent him before she sighed and recounted her day.

He scowled as she got to the part where Counselor Blatt...and he used that title loosely; lunged at her. Then the ensuing Brawl after Bulk refused to press charges.

"Tell me you put her in her place?" He smirked as she chuckled.

"Oh you know I never liked her, though I do have to thank her incompetence for giving me a steady flow of clients over the last ten years!" He sobered at the reminder of his former bullying ways. Yeah he wasn't by any means a soft man, ask his four sons and three daughters, the youngest was soon to become a freshman in college.

"Hey you're not the same asshole you were in school. You still have your edginess, but you're surprisingly gentle with me and our children." The desire in her tone still surprised him after 34 years.

"A proper mate should try not to harm their mate or children." He quoted one of the key lessons of his seminars.

"And you're a very good mate!" Helen purred. He nearly swerved the jeep into opposite traffic, she only got like that when…."Tell me your not?" He asked though he loved seeing her pregnant, at their age she'd be high risk.

"I'm eight weeks along." She bit her lip. "You're not mad are you?" She asked uncertainly.

"No I'm not mad, I love seeing you blossom with our children. It shows everyone your off limits. I'm just concerned about the risks. Have you had your first appointment with Barbara?" Barbara was the only OBGYN he trusted with her.

"Yes, the other day before the impromptu barbecue. My next appointment is in a week. She said I'm to avoid stress, and she needs to monitor my health weekly as I'm extremely high risk." He considered that.

"Alright the second you get overwhelmed with your new job, let me know and I'll take over for you. Freddy asked me to be the new Vice Principal just before I was called down to the station. Are you alright?" He asked as the brawl came to his mind.

"A little tired but fine. I don't feel any of the telltale signs of miscarriage." Dutch sighed relieved but he wasn't going to take any chances as he took one of the turnoffs for the hospital.

He caught the eye roll Helen gave him as she texted Barbara. "It doesn't hurt to make sure our baby is alright." Call him overprotective, but ever since their teens and they decided they wanted to make things work, he decided that nothing bad would happen to her and any child they were blessed with.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry the chapter is shorter than the last two. I've hit blocks that I pushed through so far. Happy Father's day.

Johnny was silent as he drove Robby and Miguel to his new house. Robby's nervousness infested the car.

"Am I in trouble?" Robby asked. Miguel snorted.

"Well you'd earn yourself a gi if the old Cobra Kai wasn't defunct." He chuckled at the shocked look on Robby's face.

"Hey you fought in defence of a girl you like for one, for two she is one of my top students; for three, I am proud of you." Johnny felt it was surprisingly easy to praise his son. He sighed at the missed opportunity.

"But I got in trouble at school! You always gave me hell for that!" Robby exclaimed.

"Yeah because you either A, sold drugs or stolen property, or B, skipped school for days on end. But this time you stood up for someone else, and put a bunch of rich punks in their place. Yeah there will be repercussions from their parents. But Tommy will deal with that." Johnny turned into Encino.

"So what will the new Miyagi-Kai be like?" Miguel asked. Johnny thought on that for the few moments it took to get to the Brown residence.

"Tommy, Daniel, and I will need to get together to hammer out the details. Miguel contact the other cobra's and tell them to meet at the dojo tomorrow. They'll need to know about the new change and be given the choice of joining the new dojo or going somewhere else." He was shit with anything technological.

"I know Bert will come over to Miyagi-Kai, I'm sure the others will too. But I'll send out the group text to be sure." Miguel rolled his eyes. Then he turned to his amused son.

"I double as his assistant/technical Advisor, though I don't get paid.." He yelped as Johnny Gibbs slapped him.

"Just do whatever the hell you just said!" When they pulled up in front of the guest house he found the first official female cobra waiting for them. Aisha had a faint blush on her cheeks as she greeted them.

"Jessie asked me to give you the tour as she and Bobby are…" Here Aisha did finger quotes with a 'why me' look on her face. "Busy getting laid...Sensei is it too pussy of me to ask for brain bleach?" Aisha asked. He snorted as Sid still liked to talk crassly about his mom.

"No I'll cut some slack in this case. No one likes to think of their guardians and sex in the same sentence." He caught the smiles his son and Aisha sent each other. Now he could try and discourage them...or he could help them along.

"I think you and Robby have somethings to talk about, I'm sure Miguel and I can navigate our lodgings." He decided to let them decide things for themselves. He remembered how he was with...She who will not be named. Hopefully things will turn out better for them. He dragged Miguel inside and was shocked with the decor.

Aaron one of Jessie's 'Acquaintances' answered his unanswered question. "Jessie said make it Cobra friendly 'or else'" Even he shuddered at the implied threat.

"So you're her new guard? Good luck, Jessie is an enigma. Many think they know her, but few truly do. Anyway! The few belongings that were decent are in each respective rooms. Miguel and Robby's rooms are bare because we didn't have the authority to raid their houses." Aaron said as he and the other 'slaves' left the guest house.

"Sensei why did we leave.." Miguel started but he interrupted him.

"Never get between a cobra and their intended mate...and Vice Versa, the mate can be equally dangerous when threatened come to think about it." He shuddered as he remembered how fierce Helen was in the beginning.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Aisha kept opening and closing her mouth, not sure what to say to the first boy she ever had the 'like like' feelings for as Jessie put it.

"Want to hang out sometime?" Robbie asked with a blush on his own face. That helped her figure out what to say.

"I've never liked a boy before, so this is still pretty new to me. Perhaps we should keep it kind of casual so there won't be pressure on us?" Aisha hated how 'girly' she sounded. He sighed in relief.

"I've had a couple girlfriends who only wanted to have sex, they didn't care for me as a person. My mom has a reputation of being.." He paused unsure what to say. "The town bicycle." She hoped she didn't offend him. He snickered though with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I've heard it phrased worse." He then sobered as he continued. "Anyway they lost interest in me when I refused to have sex with them. So this is still new to me too." Aisha was oddly relieved to hear that he was a virgin as well, and also this irrational urge to open a can of 'whoop ass' on the girls who only wanted to use him.

"Alright ground rule number one no sex until we know more about each other, and whether our feelings are strong enough to make a real go of it." Aisha decided. Robby smirked at her, as he added to it.

"We're our own people, so while we'll spend some time together we remember to spend time separate from each other." She nodded her head as she further added on to it.

"We can't lose our shit, every time we see eachother with the opposite gender." Aisha couldn't think of anything more to add on to it.

"We can add more as we go along. So 'Golf n' stuff' Saturday." Robby slowly leaned in. She nodded as she leaned forward to meet him halfway. Just as they were about to kiss, sensei cockblock interrupted them.

"I ordered pizza for dinner, you're welcome to join us Ms. Robinson." She scowled as she shook her head no.

"I already ate before I came over. See you later Robby!" She glared at her sensei who smirked unrepentantly at her.

"I'm proud of you Ms. Robinson." She paused at his unusual praise before she headed back to the main house.

"Did you really have to cock block me dad?" Not that he was trying to get laid or anything. But he at least wanted to kiss Aisha.

His father sighed. "The first kiss should be special, not out in the open where everyone can see. Besides Aisha is one of a kind, and deserves to be treated as such. You deserve the best as well." His father blushed scarlet. His own cheeks must've been just as red.

"Dad!" He headed to the stairs where he was met by Miguel who had a serious look on his face.

"You going to threaten to beat me up?" Robby smirked at Miguel who chuckled with a mischievous look on his face.

"Nope! I'm still sore from the other day!" Miguel quipped. "But I call dibs on what's left after she wipes the floor with you if you don't treat her right." He shivered at the threatening tone Miguel used.

"Dually noted." Robby nodded to him as he entered the sparse room he was assigned. He sighed, he still had to deal with his mom. He loves her, don't get him wrong but he long ago realized he wasn't a priority for her.

The color scheme was red and gold. 'How'd they know he was more of a Gryffindor'. He jumped out of his skin when Miguel commented.

"Jessie has a weird sixth sense. Mine are Green and silver. Even the furniture is to my taste..weird!" Robby chuckled as he looked closer, oddly enough he always wanted solid oak furniture...was the bed a four poster bed like in the Harry Potter books?

"Jessie was the one who got me into the Harry Potter books. I picked out the furniture though." He and Miguel didn't jump when they heard his girl come up behind them.

"They are still going at it." He winced in commiseration.

"Sensei says pizza's here." Aisha said as they left his room and headed back downstairs where they saw his dad trying to figure out his new IphoneX.

"How the hell do you work this thing!" the three teens shared a look before Aisha took pity on his dad and slowly showed him how to turn it on and how to access the internet, she then added their names and numbers to his contacts.

"I'll write this down for you until you get it memorized. So what are we watching while we eat. How did you order the pizza if you couldn't work your phone?" He pointed to the dusty old cordless phone.

"Huh surprised It wasn't removed." Aisha commented.

"Jessie figured it'd be necessary to keep it around for me until I learn to embrace 21st century technology." His father scratched the back of neck.

"What DVDs do you have here?" Robby took pity on him as he grabbed his two slices of meat lovers pizza.

"Far too many to count. We have from horror to romance to obscure cult classics like 3 ninjas and surf ninjas." Robby's eyes lit up at the mention of the last two. "3 ninjas!" He and Miguel high fived.

"Sensei?" she asked his father who nodded his head with a smirk. "It's one of the few movies Robby and I both love." Aisha nodded as she went to set up the t.v.

"How are you holding up?" Robby asked as he ignored his father in favor of his...friend. Miguel sobered up as he remembered why he was staying with his father.

"It's scary, I mean my yaya practically raised me while my mom worked hard to put herself through nursing school and paying the bills." Miguel fought tears.

Julie's heart beat that little bit faster as her phone buzzed, letting her know she had a text. Somehow she knew it was the blonde haired, blue eyed adonis that was the sensei to one of her patients and had the powers of attorneys to two of her currents ones.

Yes he smelled like a brewery, and had massive crows feet around his eyes. Yet wrinkles aside he has a presence that makes her think he was twenty years younger. This was crazy! She shouldn't feel an attraction to a man who dressed like a complete lumberjack...As her grandmother would say if she was here. But as her sensei would say 'Julie-san nothing is as seems.'

"Sensei I could use your wisdom right now." She whispered as she checked the vitals on Rosa. They improved slightly more than they did that morning. Currently she'd give her chances of recovery 65/35 at best.

"Come on Mrs. Diaz, you have people who are fighting for you to come back to them." She whispered to her patient like she always did. So she got that from her favorite NCIS character. But as a Neurologist she liked to believe that her patients can hear her and feel her pulling for them.

"Any changes?" Her shoulders tensed at the slightly sinister voice of John Kreese, ally of Col. Dugan who kept trying to get her to join the syndicate.

"Her vitals have improved slightly, but if they don't improve significantly in the next 50 hours I'll have to officially declare her brain dead." she shouldn't inform him of her patients status. But from her dealings with him in the past, he was many things but cruel to women wasn't one of them.

She saw the pain in his eyes that he quickly masked. She remembered then that Rosa was his former mother in law.

"And Carmen?" She heard the quickly masked fear in his voice. "Her vitals have improved significantly, we should be able to take her out of her medically induced coma in two days." The honest relief in his eyes surprised her.

"Thank you for telling me Dr. Pierce." He said as he left the room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she answered the text. Clearly he hasn't embraced technology yet as it took him forever to respond to her texts.

Anger like never before boiled in John Kreeses' veins. While he never hesitated to do truly despicable and downright evil deeds before; one thing was always held sacred to him. That was women and children are to be protected at all costs. It was why he opened his dojo after his tours in Vietnam; he'd seen and did several things that still haunted him.

He saw and learned what happened first hand when you hesitate in combat. After studying karate from several Asian masters he created Cobra Kai, the way of the fist. For nearly a decade he saw his students go from being weak to being able to take charge of their own destinies. Some were mediocre, but some had real talent and could've gone far. Mike Barnes, Bobby Brown, Dutch, Tommy, and Johnny Lawrence we're his personal favorites.

Yes he wanted revenge on them for losing in 84 and 86 respectively, but it looked like he may have to revise those plans. He was brought out of his thoughts as he bumped into a heavily pregnant woman.

"Sorry." He said as he righted the woman he froze at her flashing blue eyes. The same color he saw in the mirror every morning.

"No harm done!" She quipped as she distanced herself from him as Bobby Brown came up beside her.

"Did he hurt you?" Bobby turned the coldest eyes he ever saw on him. As much as he'd seen and done, even he froze at the promise of death in those eyes if he didn't like the woman's answer.

"No he didn't, it was an accident." She placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder before she turned cautious eyes on him.

"Do be careful in the future." She said as she and Bobby walked past him.

So that was the daughter he gave up in '80. Jessica if his memory served him right. Now he definitely had to revise his plans.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at his sensei's back as Jessie all but led him away from Kreese.

"I'm fine Bobby, besides Jimmy doesn't need his dad in jail before he is born." Jessie quipped as she entered Rosa's room.

He sighed as he did what he'd been doing since he met her. Followed her to keep her safe. Since she came into his life, it hasn't been boring.

"Are you sure?" He asked, referring to more than just being bumped into. Jessie had been dreading the day she'd bump into her biological father. She sighed as she took a moment to figure out her own feelings.

"Actually yes i am. I mean I never wanted to lay eyes on him, but I'm not feeling stressed out about it either. I'm always going to be curious about him, but I'm not going to seek him out either." Bobby was now in a bind. He could continue to act like Kreese was entirely bad; but his mind cut back to when he first started learning Karate. Kreese saw something in the bumbling, gangly adolescent he was and invested extra time and energy in him, same as he had his other friends.

"If he seeks you out?" He asked, though he knew the answer. She gave him a guilty look. "Then I'd probably give him a chance. I can't help that I'm a SlytherPuff! But let's not borrow trouble." He let it drop for now, as she was right, it was borrowing trouble. But something told him things were going to go against his own carefully laid plans.

"I won't encourage you to have a relationship with the man when he seeks you out; which he will, but I won't discourage you either." From the relieved look on her face he knew he said the right thing.

"I know he's done a lot of horrible things before, but I don't know he can't be all bad can he?" she was cute when she rambled.

"He's mostly bad, but he does have one thing going for him. He doesn't attack family, women or children." He had to admit that at least.

"What about your plans for him?" He froze at her question, how did she know…

"Barnes stopped by the house one time a few months back, with critical intel. I kind of figured you were up to something but I know better than to snoop." He made a mental note to kick Barnes' ass next time he gave his report in person.

"We'll see, for obvious reasons i can't tell you anything. How about we see how Helen is doing?" He asked as he led her to the maternity ward. The look she shot him told him she knew what he was doing and wasn't happy about it.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay apparently there is some confusion between the two pregnant women in this story so allow me to clear it up just this once. Jessie is a petite brunette barely topping out at 5'2, eight months pregnant (Looks like she has a medium sized beach ball stuffed under her shirt.) Helen is a 6' even raven haired woman who looks alot like Joanie Laurer (R.I.P Chyna). She is the one who is eight weeks along with her eigth child. Hope this clears everything up.

The moment Kreese laid eyes on Silver his supposed friend, he knew he ordered the aborted kidnapping of his Carmen and Rosa.

"Ready for drinks?" Silver asked right before he nailed him in the face with a reverse punch, followed by a punch to the stomach.

"The hell...was that..for!" Silver wheezed as he weakly got into the cobra stance. Kreese got into his own before Barnes got between them.

"What's going on here?" His second asked with a healthy dose of suspicion. Kreese knew he was a double agent for Bobby Brown, but so long as he didn't outright defy him he wasn't going to have him killed.

"He ordered Rosa and Carmen's kidnapping!" Anger entered Barnes eyes. Mike was fond of Carmen, treated her like a little sister.

"It came from the boss!" Silver snarled as he whiped the blood from his busted nose.

"Why!" Kreese snarled, he was about to storm Chozen's stronghold and seek retribution.

"You've become weak!" Silver spat as he slithered off to satan knows where. He was about to follow when Barnes put his hand out.

"You need to cool off! Come up with a strong plan before you recklessly follow him!" Barnes threw one of his oldest codes back in his face. Much as he wanted to disregard him, he had to admit his protege was right.

"Besides you're not in your prime anymore, you'd need the weight of an army behind you before you can take down the rest of the syndicate." Kreese started to calm down. Dugan was a hardass but easily neutralized. But Li, now Li was worse than him. Li had his own protege's childhood friend killed and his rival kidnapped to keep Cheng at heel. Much as he blamed the Jap, and Larusso for the downfall of his dojo and reputation; he'd never stoop to using women or children as revenge.

Speaking of which, Barnes motioned the Mandarin boy out of the shadows. Barnes spoke in rapid fire Mandarin with Cheng who looked at him suspiciously before he spoke in surprisingly fluid English.

"I'll contact Mr. Brown and ask for a secret meeting between you three." Cheng then gracefully slipped into the shadows.

Cheng made sure none of his former master's goons followed him as he made his way to the...rooms his rival and rival's master were held in. His blood boiled at the fact he could do nothing for Dre and Mr. Han outside of be a double agent for the American Government. He schooled his face into a blank mask as he nodded to the guards who were almost loyal to him.

As soon as he entered he crossed to Mr. Han who was slowly recovering from the poisoned blade one of the guards loyal to Li used when Mr. Han and Dre tried to escape a week back. Mr. Han was still unconscious.

"Any changes?" he asked the dreadlocked boy, he ignored the way his heart skipped a beat as their eyes met.

"He came to briefly an hour ago." Dre still had the bruises from a week ago. Anger still boiled in his veins at the goons who roughed his ...friend up. Even though they felt his retribution for their actions the anger still remained, directed mainly at himself.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he removed the bandages and cleaned the no longer festering wound. One of the doctors loyal to the American Government showed him how to care for the wound.

"Still sore as hell, I'd take getting beat up by you and the dragons over them any day!" He snorted at that. At first he thought he hated the American for taking Mei-ying's attention from him. It wasn't until after Mr. Han intervened when he was about to cross a line he could never cross back from; did he realize that he only viewed Mei-ying as a sister. It wasn't until after the tournament that he realized he felt something for the American. He still wasn't sure what he felt, but he knew it was at least friendship.

They lapsed into silence while he bandaged the older man back up. "Try not to piss the guards off Dre!" He playfully warned his friend as he got up to leave for his own room.

"Then I wouldn't be me!" Dre returned. They shared smirks as he left the room.

Once Cheng left Dre willed his heart to return to normal. When did he begin to see Cheng as a friend, let alone potentially more? He asked himself as he worked through one of the kata's Mr. Han taught him before they were kidnapped.

Did he even like guys? He never noticed any particular feelings for his other guy friends. Or guys in general. He always thought he liked girls, though Mei-ying aside he never felt any particular feelings for a lot of the girls he knew in Detroit or Bei-jing. Where was his mentor when he needed advice? Oh yeah he's currently unconscious because he wanted to escape against Cheng's advice.

Double agent or not, Cheng was working for a major, international crime syndicate; he worried for him. Yes he said it, Cheng is his friend and aside from Mr. Han the only one he can count on to get out of this alive. He knew his mother was beside herself. He took deep breaths to calm his chi.

"Shao Dre.." Mr. Han's whisper brought him out. He rushed over to his mentor who regained consciousness.

"Water?" Mr. Han asked, Dre smirked as he got a glass out of the cupboard from the kitchenette they had and filled it with cold water. He mentally thanked Cheng for convincing the syndicate to at least give them rooms that were more like an apartment.

"Easy now, Cheng just cleaned your wound. How are you doing?" Try as he might he couldn't keep the concern out of his voice, he almost lost his mentor; he'd dare anyone to not be emotional!.

"Weak! But my chi is slowly returning to normal, what have I missed while out?" Dre spent the next hour recounting what little he knew of the last week.

"No more escape attempts until we know for sure when were going to be rescued." Dre nodded his head, much as he wanted to get back to Beijing where his mom was worrying herself sick; he didn't want to risk it. Next time Cheng may not be able to convince Li to spare their lives.

"Ready?" Johnny hesitated at the doors to the church that held the weekly AA meetings. He turned to his charge who had one hand on her belly the other had her clutch. He saw a sad understanding in her eyes.

"No...but i...can't go back to how I was. Does it make me sound like a pussy?" He asked his friend who shook her head.

"As you'll find when we go in, everyone has been in your situation or worse. Now not going in would make you a pussy." Oddly enough he felt relieved by her words as he opened the doors and let her in first.

"You Cobra's know how to treat a lady right!" Jessie grinned at him as she waddled in ahead of him.

"One of the very few good things Sid did was put me through ettiquete classes, ballroom classes as well. Kreese beat it into our skulls that women and children were to be treated with respect at all times." Johnny felt weird saying anything good about the bastards; but with the briefing Bobby gave him before he left to the meeting with his double agents, now including Kreese he kept thinking of the good things he learned from the man. Admittedly they were few, but they were still there.

"It's good to know that he did somethings right. I'm not a fool, im not seeking him out; but the brief interaction I had with him last night, I get the feeling that while he's mostly bad, there is some good in their somewhere. Now I'm rationalizing." Johnny chuckled as they walked to the back of the church where the meetings were held.

"No, he's an evil bastard, but he does have some good in him I'll give him that." He said as they entered the meeting room. Jessie froze in shock as Dutch was greeting everyone as they came in. He was surprised at how...approachable his old friend was.

"He and Helen usually run these meetings together. I better go see if everything is alright with Helen." Jessie said as she waddled up to Dutch, instead of following blindly; he watched everyone else in the room. They were the 'upper crust' he grew up around but never fit in with. Some of them nodded to him with a smile, they were the ones that utilized his handyman services.

"What a slut!" a familiar, if bitter voice spoke behind him. He remembered how shallow she was.

"Jealous Susan?" He sneered, as he turned around to observe the greying brunette. She'd be beautiful if not for the bitter jealousy in her eyes. he remembered the brief time the bitch dated Bobby and cheated on him several times in their Junior year. Once Bobby found out he dropped her like a bad habit. She scowled at him.

"Of that no account housekeeper?" She skoffed, but he could hear it was false.

"Oh you are jealous of her!" Even though he only knew her a couple days, Jessie is like a kid sister. So naturally that meant he felt protective of her.

"No I'm not!" But she didn't sound sure of herself. His grin was particularly savage as he scented her weakness and went in for the kill.

"Yes you are, and you don't understand why the cobras are so protective of her. And here's a hint it isn't because she's the love of Bobby's life. It's because she is compassionate, loyal, fierce, intelligent, hard working, cunning, sneaky and best of all trustworthy. Once she warms up to people that is. All those qualities you sorely lack. And are the reason you'll never keep a man for longer than a couple years!" He spat as he approached a worried Dutch, he shot him a look that said he'll explain later; and a concerned Jessie who had her eyes focused on a spot behind him.

"That was positively savage!" Dutch congratulated him.

"She's crying now you jerk!" Jessie hissed as she moved to comfort the bitch when Dutch stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess, that...woman has been talkin smack about you behind your back ever since you started hanging out with us. Hell in front of you she has been catty and mean. Bobby is close to making her disappear, because of the way she's wronged you, him, Barbara and Tommy over the last 30+ years." Dutch patiently said to her. Jessie visibly calmed down but still had a displeased look on her face.

"If he does that it'll wound him deeply, he always swore he'd never be like my bio dad. But Dutch much as I love being brutally honest with people, I also know that even people like her have feelings!" Hell now he was beginning to feel bad for Susan as he knew that Jessie was right.

"And sometimes people need to hear the brutal truth before they can heal and find happiness in their lives. As you well know from experience!" Jessie flinched but fully calmed down. Though his words were harsh he had a soft smile on his face as he pulled Jessie into a one-armed hug.

"I know you're right, and it's mainly the pregnancy hormones talking." Dutch shook his head.

"No you are as compassionate as you are fierce. I'm proud to call you my little 'sister'." Dutch fondly kissed the top of her head. "Same goes for me, I'm glad you sent Bobby over to the dojo two days ago. It's helped me decide to get clean." Which was true. Most of the last 30 years he felt like no one would care if he died. That maybe he'd merit a 30 word obituary at most. But no one would truly mourn him. But since he decided to reopen Cobra Kai it felt like things were changing for the better.

"And I consider you my brothers." Jessie had a scarlet blush on her cheeks. Before she looked at Dutch sternly. "Let's get the meeting started, and I expect a full explanation for my 'big sisters' absence later on!" She declared as Dutch chuckled before calling the AA meeting to order.

Bobby never felt so on edge as he did when he attended the meeting with his double agents with SecNav's assistant by his side. While a small part of him was relieved that Kreese wanted to cut a deal with him, he knew it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart.

He nodded to Barnes and Cheng as he entered the safehouse he used to conduct such briefings. He noticed the wariness in Kreese's eyes, and understood how he felt.

Regardless of how he felt about the man personally, he couldn't deny this was the perfect way to permanently shut down the syndicate. If it also guaranteed a way for his woman to get to know her dad without him being behind bars for the remainder of his life; then that was the price he'd have to pay. Ever since he pulled her to safety when she was so hungover she almost stepped into oncoming traffic, he'd felt this need to protect her at all costs.

"I'm offering you the same deal I gave Barnes seven years ago and Cheng two years ago. Total immunity from crimes committed while under the syndicate, in exchange for information that will lead to Chozen's death or incarceration." As much as he hated Kreese, he really was small fry compared to Chozen. Chozen had many terror cells in Japan, Europe, and connections with Al Qaeda and here in the United States.

Kreese furrowed his brows for a moment before he sighed. "I'll…" Kreese hesitated before he looked to Barnes who nodded his head firmly before he continued. "Take the deal." Bobby kind of hoped it'd be the other way, so that he could take the old bastard into custody while he had the chance. But he was a man of his word, unlike his...sensei.

"We'll need names…" The next few hours was spent with Kreese giving details that neither Barnes or Cheng had access to. When it was over Barnes, Cheng, and the Assistant SecNav left he stopped his old mentor.

"A couple things to know about Jessie. 1. She doesn't trust easily or at all in certain cases. If you are lucky enough to earn her trust, don't break it or she'll be out of your life before you can blink. 2. She has zero filter, and zero tolerance for bullshit." Kreese had a surprised look in his eyes before he quickly blanked and nodded his head.

"You're not going to stop me from getting to know Jessica." He stated in a carefully neutral tone.

"My woman is her own person, I couldn't stop her from getting to know you if I wanted to. But she won't seek you out, so you need to be creative. Because deal aside, i'm not going out of my way to help you get to know her." His good deed done he left the safe house and nodded to Barnes and Cheng.

Ali nervously waited for her flight out to Encino. While she hashed a lot of things out with Daniel over Facebook; she needed to see Johnny in person to get closure on that chapter of her life. She learned from Daniel that he worked a lot of things out between them; including combining their dojos.

Ali's heart hammered in her chest as she boarded her flight. She'd be lying if she said she ever stopped being attracted to her first love. It was easier to convince herself that he was a bad guy so that she could avoid feeling guilty. But Johnny was surprisingly vulnerable once you got him to open up to you; that wasn't enough to keep her with a boy who lost his cool every time he saw her with another guy though.

Before her flight took off she did a mobile check-in (using her phone or app to check in ahead of time to make sure her room was ready.) at the Encino Inn. She heard Bobby bought that resort a few years back and put it through much needed renovations. Once it got in the air she decided to get some much needed rest.

When the plane touched down, and she went through baggage she walked out to the parking lot and froze in her tracks. There waiting for her, leaning against her porche was Barbara Wilson. Lets just say Barbara didn't take it to kindly when she sided with Susan over her when Susan's affair with Tommy went public in med School.

"Get in!" Barbara snarled as she grabbed her luggage and loaded it into the trunk before she got into the drivers side. Ali gulped as she did what the normally sweet woman said. Of the three of them Barbara was the quiet, observant one who was slow to anger; but man could she hold a grudge. It's been 26 years since she heard from her.

"So how have you been?" Ali asked after several moments of tense silence. The chilling look Barbara gave her told her this ride wasn't her idea.

"The only reason I'm giving you a ride is as a favor to Jessie. So keep your mouth shut or I'll pull over and permanently shut it for you!" Ali paled and if it wasn't for the fact that she realized she was in the wrong long ago, she'd keep on trying to make things right with her friend since they were in diapers. Though she wondered who this Jessie was.

Once they got to the hotel, she saw a heavily pregnant brunette with a luggage rack. The brunette gave her a cautious smile. Once Barbara unloaded her trunk and pulled away after reminding the brunette to keep it easy, Jessie nailed her with sharp blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Jessica Benson; I regret to inform you that our normal rooms are fully booked." Ali was about to demand that she talk to Bobby as she was a platinum premier member when Jessica continued.

"However my man gave permission for you to stay in his penthouse for the duration of your stay here in L.A.; He is currently busy so I'll help you get settled in." Jessica's voice was light but her subtle glare told her how Jessica really felt about her task.

She allowed Jessica to lead her into the newly renovated Lobby and spoke to the night time M.O.D. (Manager on duty) Once she got the keys; Jessica led her to a bank of three elevators, as they rose through the floors until she couldn't stand the silence.

"You don't seem to like me." Ali commented. The look Jessica shot her chilled her to the bone.

"I've heard many things about you Dr. Schwarber, almost none of them are complimentary. However I've always been one to hold judgement until I've actually gotten to know people. You've got one chance to earn my respect." Ali got the feeling that if her trip was to be pleasant she better get on Jessica's good side.

"I understand Ms. Benson." It felt wrong to call her Jessica without her permission for some reason. Jessica sighed before she spoke again.

"Call me Jessica, Ms. Benson makes me feel old." The elevator dinged as they made it to the top. She saw only two doors.

"The one on the left is reserved for my mother and older sister when they visit. The one on the right is for Bobby's friends or business associates." Jessica opened the penthouse and handed her the key. After giving her the rundown on the amenities, restaurant hours of operation, etc. She left her alone to unpack.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I solemnly swear I was worked like a houseelf this last week! *sees sceptical looks and tries again* I had to help a cat get an old lady out of a tree? *yet more sceptical looks* OK I was busy and had a bit of a block with this chapter.

"So should I hate her?" Jessie asked as she sat down next to her OBGYN. Barbara sighed as she obviously was deep in thought.

"This will take a long while.." Barbara sighed as she continued. "Back in our junior year, Susan was dating Bobby, with Tommy, Isaiah, and a couple other guys on the side. She knew I had a crush on Tommy since freshman year. When Bobby finally found out she was seing other boys he dumped her. Then she started officially dating Tommy during senior year until the infamous tournament." Barbara paused to wipe away her tears. "After the tournament and subsequent breakup I got to know him a bit more and we started dating. We even went to college in Boston together. Unfortunately Susan followed us. Halfway through med school I dated him while he attended Harvard Law. one day I walked in on them screwing each other silly." Jessie put her hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"And it was going on ever since Susan followed us to Boston! It turned out Ali knew it was going on the whole time and never thought to tell me! After that I moved out of the apartment I shared with Ali and Susan and ignored Ali until I graduated and came back home to serve out my residency. For twelve years I haven't heard from Tommy until after he came back home, with a little girl with him. I tried to fight it but I fell in love with that little girl and gave Tommy another chance." Barbara lapsed into silence for a while, as she composed herself a bit more.

"So...should I try and forgive her?" Barbara asked; she sounded deeply confused. Jessie bit her lip as she thought of how to answer her. "Ali? Or Susan?" Jessie still felt sorry for the brunette after the way Johnny verbally eviscerated her. However she wasn't going to cut the bitch any slack. "Both I guess." Jessie sighed, this was out of her depths.

"Helen is the best one to ask for advice, you know that I'm not one who should dish out advice. Hell I barely tolerate my mom and my older sister. So no I'm not one to ask whether or not you should forgive them." Jessie saw the disappointed look in the older woman's eyes and sighed.

"You should search your heart and soul for the answer to the question because only you can ultimately make that decision." Jessie placed a hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"Regardless what you decide I'll always consider you my older sister and my friend. Now let's meet Amanda and Helen at the contry club for our weekly dinner." Jessie motioned her new favorite guard out of the shadows. Johnny looked at Barbara with a large amount of sympathy in his eyes.

"I don't need or want your sympathy!" Barbara sighed before she continued looking Johnny in the eyes. "I can't have children of my own due to a drunk driving accident shortly after I found out about Tommy and Susan part two." Jessie stepped back as Johnny pulled Barbara in his arms, and held her as she cried. She looked behind Johnny to a concerned looking Tommy.

She cleared her throat as Tommy pulled his wife into his arms. "Drop me off at the country club then go check on Carmen and Rosa." She told Johnny as they left the couple alone.

After dropping Jessie off at the country club he headed over to the hospital to check on Carmen and Rosa. He felt horrible about not being there as often as he could. He spotted Miguel and Sam talking with Dr. Pierce. He just observed the beautiful doc for a few moments. It's been so long since he felt a real attraction for a woman. She turned and smiled at him as she motioned him over.

"We're about ready to bring Carmen out of her coma. Her vitals have stabilized significantly." He was greatly relieved to hear that she was strong enough to come out of her coma. "We will keep her here a week for observation." Johnny followed her, Sam and Miguel into Carmens room.

He watched as she explained what she was doing to a concerned Miguel and Sam as she slowly brought Carmen out of her coma. It took a few minutes before Carmen opened her eyes with a groan.

"Madre dios! What happened?" she sounded sluggish as she warily observed them.

"You've been in a medically induced coma for two days.." Johnny watched as Julie explained to Carmen what happened to her as she examined her.

"Thank you Miggy!" Miguel wiped tears away as he hugged her tight.

"Where's my mother?" Carmen asked a few minutes after Miguel pulled back.

"She suffered massive brain damage due to the blow to the head she took as she tried to defend you. I won't lie to you she has a 70/30 chance of coming out of it. Better than when she came in two days ago." With that said Dr. Pierce left the room to continue her rounds.

Bobby's heart pounded as he waited inside the private banquet room at the Country Club. He reserved it this morning as he remembered it was the seventh anniversary of the day he pulled her back from walking into traffic. It was also her seventh sobriety birthday. Getting Amanda, Helen and Barbara to agree to let him hijack their standing dinner plans wasn't hard once he told them of his plans.

Helen countered the plan that they dine alone with the suggestion he make it a group dinner in the private room. "Don't be so nervous, Jess will say yes." Daniel told him as he and Dutch finished decorating the room.

"That's what he's afraid of. He doesn't want to have her be stuck with an old man like him." Dutch teased with a smirk on his face. Bobby resisted the urge to flip the criminal psychologist off.

"Jess doesn't see it that way though. Once she sets her mind on something it's nearly impossible to stop her. Plus you two balance each other out." Daniel smirked at him.

"I know, and its just nerves getting the best of me. Were you guys this nervous when you popped the question?" Nervous as he was though, he knew he'd never be able to let her go.

"I dropped the ring in her Spaghetti plate, twice!" Daniel chuckled as Amanda came over and put his arm around her shoulder. "That was when I knew he was the one I wanted to be with the rest of my life." Amanda leaned her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"He hid the ring in the desert and didn't warn me until i bit into my molten lava cake." Helen chuckled as Dutch pulled her into his arms. "I forgot which one had the ring in it! Besides it worked didn't it?" Dutch kissed the top of her head. "It sure did, and there isn't a day that goes by that I regret saying yes." Having them there made him feel more confident that she'll say yes. His pocket buzzed letting him know he had a text.

He pulled his phone out and it was Johnny letting him know he and Jessie were on their way. He also said he was going to check on Carmen and Rosa but he should be there by the time the entree comes out. "Ok they're on their way, You ladies know what to do?" Bobby asked Helen and Amanda who nodded as they grabbed the garment bag off the back of the door and headed for the room they designated as her dressing room.

Jessie knew something was up when Helen and Amanda ambushed her as she was about to make her way to the general dining room. "Come with us we have a surprise for you." Amanda smiled as she led her to the pool area bathrooms. "We going swimming?" Jessie asked, huge as she was right now she didn't want anyone to see her in a bathing suit, except Bobby.

"No but part one of your surprise is in here." Helen led her past the reserved sign on the door. Her heart pounded as she saw the designer garment bag and accompaning shoe box and figured out that Bobby planned something big for the seventh aniversary of the day they met, and the day she finally gained and kept her sobriety.

"Bobby is up to something isn't he?" she asked as Amanda unzipped the Givenchy bag and pulled out a gorgeous midnight blue velvet off the shoulder ball gown.

"When isn't he?" Amanda asked as she unzipped Jessie's red, pink and gold floral sundress and Jessie lifted her arms to assist her. She kept them up as Heled lowered the gorgeous gown over her head and zipped her up. The dress was empire waisted so as not to give her any discomfort and flowed down to her ankles.

"You'll find out soon enough." Helen said as she opened the box and pulled out matching midnight blue velvet, low heeled pumps and helped Jessie put them on.

"Now for your least favorite part!" Amanda and Helen snickered as she scrunched up her nose. She hated wearing makeup! However she had a strong feeling he was going to ask an important question tonight. Ten years ago she never thought she'd find the right one for her, let alone entertained thoughts of children or marriage; however ever since they met she never felt so loved and wanted in her life. So she submitted to having her hair redone and a light apllication of make up.

"Wait ten minutes and we'll lead you to your surprise." Amanda said as she and Helen pulled garment bags of their own into their own respective stalls. Jessie's heart hammered in her chest as she observed herself in the mirror. She hadn't looked or felt so elegant since the 'Midsummer's night' ball Helen hosted to celebrate the renewal of her and Dutch's vows.

She couldn't resist twirling in front of the mirror to see the way the gown twirled about her. She stopped when Helen and Amanda emerged from their stalls in gowns almost the same as hers. Amanda wore a deep gold gown with ruffles all along the bottom of the skirt that reminded her of Belle's ball gown from the Beauty and the beast. Helen's flowed straight down in a rich emerald green color.

"Well lets make an entrance!" Jessie giggled as they made their way out of the pool area and over to the private banquet rooms. She saw Moon, Hawk, Aisha and Robby dressed to the nines. She giggled at the disgusted look on the last three's faces.

"Don't like dressing up either?" Jessie commiserated with them, but this is a rare circumstance that she wanted to be dressed up for.

"We were threatened to show up dressed for a formal dinner or be grounded for the summer." Aisha grimaced.

"Well you three clean up good!" Jessie winked at a blushing Robby as she linked arms with him. "Hope you don't mind if he escorts me in?" she asked Aisha who smirked at her almost boyfriend's discomfort.

"I think he can escort both of us! Don't you think Robby?" Aisha used the tone she picked up from them.

"Better do as they say Robby." Bobby spoke with a smirk, She turned to him and resisted the urge to druel. She never got tired of seeing him in a tux.

If it was an adult Bobby would be upset at another man escorting his woman in. But he remembered how awkward he was at 16, and when a beautiful woman asks you to escort her in, it was hillarious to everyone else.

"I'm honored?" He asked as he held his elbows out and Jessie and Aisha each put a hand in them.

"Milady?" Hawk clearly had no choice but to follow his fellow student's lead as he held an elbow out for Moon. Moon blushed as she crooked her arm in his elbow. Robby looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he lead both Jessie and Aisha into the banquet room. He had to admit his woman looked better than he imagined in the Givenchy gown he special ordered for her, when he eventually decided to pop the question.

"You look amazing!" He said as Robby led her to him. He chuckled as Jessie kissed Robby on the cheek and complimented him for being a gentleman. Robby was redder than a lobster as he led Aisha over to their assigned seats

The executive chef of the Country club came over and told him the Hord'eurves were ready but they were holding off on the other courses until the rest of the guests were in attendance. He nodded his head as he put his hand on her lower back and helped her into her chair. As soon as the other couples were seated; the servers came out with trays of finger sandwhiches, crustinis, and in some cases caviar. Thankfully they didn't set the last one in front of Jessie. She never liked the smell of it even before she was pregnant.

He engaged his soon to be fiance in conversation as he waited on the rest of his guests to show up. He knew they had when he heard the commotion in the hall outside. He sighed as Johnny came in wearing one of his brand new tuxes with Sam on his arm. "Ali, Barbara and Susan are fighting in the hallway." Johnny said as he led Sam to her assigned seat, absent was Miguel. "He elected to stay with his mom now that she was brought out of her coma." Johnny explained as he took his seat next to Jessie, Jessie's relieved grin matched the one he was holding in.

Tommy had a time of it holding back his wife, in her Givenchy gown, from attacking Susan. Not that he blamed her, after everything she did to Barbara, and after what Susan just threatened. "Calm down and keep a level head; the last thing you need to do is prove her claims right." He whispered in her ears as he kept an eye on his manipulative ex, and the biological mother of Moon.

"Moon should be with her mother, not some bitch who can't get pregnant." He was about to give Susan a piece of his mind, forgetting the advice he gave his wife. When Ali surprised him.

"The Hell!" Susan snapped as she cupped her rapidly swelling cheek. He remembered Johnny taught Ali the basics of Self defence.

"Get that Bitch!" He sighed as he heard Jessie cheer from behind them as his friends filed out into the hallway.

"I always thought you'd outgrow the heinous, selfrighteous bitch phase when you grew up!" Ali snapped as she cradled her right wrist. "But clearly I was wrong!" Ali turned her attention to his wife who was just as stunned as he was. "I was wrong to not tell you of their affair when it would've saved our friendship. But I didn't want to have to choose between two of my best friends. Although in the end I lost you both. For that I'll always be sorry. I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." Ali turned to leave when his Barbie spoke up.

"Look I'm not ready to be besties again just yet. But I'm willing to let bygones be bygones." Barbara surprised him with that statement, and made him proud of her at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Ali hesitated. He was further surprised when Jessie spoke up.

"Why don't you join us, theres still room right?" She turned the last question to Bobby who only nodded his head.

"Thank you Jessica, for the Penthouse.." Jessie had a 'caught red handed' look on her face as Bobby narrowed his eyes on her. "Penthouse?" Bobby questioned with a subtle steel under his tone. Jessie sent Ali a 'thanks a lot!' look before she explained. "Before we left for our respective meetings, 'The Encino Inn' called to let you know your old friend booked a mobile, but they were overbooked they asked if they should walk her to a sister property. And you spoke highly of her the few times you spoke about her. So I went ahead and authorized the use of your penthouse for the duration of her stay. I'll take my punishment like a big woman when we get home." Jessie had the 'I'm adorable, you can't stay mad!' look; that always calmed Bobby down. Bobby chuckled as he turned to Ali.

"My mischievous Jessie, we will be having words at home." His smile took the sting out of his words. "Ali enjoy the penthouse. I'll have the front desk print out meal vouchers for your stay. We have a seat available between Jessie and Johnny." Most of their friends went back in the room, he caught the look Ali gave Johnny, Johnny though didn't seem as interested in her.

"You're looking good Ali." He was surprised at the surprising tact Johnny used.

"You're looking good as well." Ali and Johnny continued to talk as they walked back in followed by him and his wife.

Jessie was about to go in herself, she was starving, not to mention she didn't want to deal with that bitch who was still cupping her cheek.

"Well!" Susan snapped after a few minutes. Bobby looked ready to snap on Susan. She placed his hand on their Jimmy, knowing that it would prevent him from saying or doing something stupid. If it also cemented the fact that Bobby is off limits in Susan's mind than that was a bonus.

"Well what? You're not invited or welcomed at my special dinner!" Jessie pulled him back inside the room.

She snickered at the muffled scream Susan let out as she stormed away. She never reveled in being like her childhood idol Erica Kane so much as she did right then. "That was positively savage!" Bobby chuckled as he led her back to their seats. She noticed there were two empty ones in the end. "Bulk and Skull should be here shortly." Dutch said as he read his phone, then smirked. "An old classmate of theirs accepted the post of Principal of West Valley. They are looking for hotels for he and his wife to stay in." Dutch said. Jessie quickly figured it out. "Dr. and Mrs. Oliver?" Jessie asked, Bulk and Skull talked endlessly about nine of their classmates. "A Dr. Tommy Oliver and Reknowned Gymnast Kim Oliver. Sadly all decent hotels are booked solid through September." Dutch said; she bit her lip, her mom and older sister were set to arrive for the birth of her son within the next two weeks. But Bulk and Skull vouched for them, and those two aren't bullshitters.

"I'll authorize them to stay in the other penthouse, when are they to arrive?" Bobby asked Dutch, as always he seemed to know what she was thinking before she did.

"In a week, they need to get their affairs in order first. What about Jessie's mom and older sister?" Dutch's tone had a bit of an edge to it. Jessie looked to Bobby, who nodded. "They can stay at the mansion the duration of their stay." Jessie really wasn't looking forward to the endless criticism she'll have no escape from. Johnny narrowed his eyes between them.

"My mom and sister are highly critical of me." That was putting it mildly, but she didn't want to damper her special dinner. Johnny sent her a commiserating look but didn't say anything more.

Dutch sent her a look that said 'we'll talk later'; echoed by the one on Helen's face. Oh joy, they were going into psychologist mode; she much preferred when they were strictly her friends. Dutch then sent rapid fire texts before he told them.

"They said thank you, and they'll be here shortly." Dutch said as they lapsed into easy conversations amongst themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok! While I appreciate feedback, comments, and suggestions; I always take them into consideration, however ultimately I write what is in me to write. I won't guarantee that everyone will like everything. I've been overworked as a housekeeper in a hotel that was severely understaffed until this past weekend. So my creativity well has been pretty dry, not to mention my patience. Just keep this in mind please. Sorry it isn't longer, I'm currently fighting the flu...Now on with the chapter.

After his mom was resting, Miguel decided to check on his Abuela. On his way out he nodded to Aaron, who was his moms assigned guard. He exchanged quick chit chat with his fellow Hispanic. Once Aaron assured him that no one would disturb his mom for the evening, he made his way to his Abuela's room.

Miguel made the short trek to his Abuela's room with worry warring in his heart with guilt. He should've been here with them more than hanging out with his new friends, letting himself get distracted from his worry.

"She's close to waking up kid." A gruff voice that sent a chill down his spine greeted him as he saw an older man come out of his Abuela's room. He was tall and still powerfully built. His almost buzz cut hair was more silver than blonde, his ice chip blue eyes reminded him of Jessie.

"Who are you?" He asked as he tensed unsure if it'd be wise to take this man on, especially if he is who he thinks he is.

"John Kreese." John said after observing him for a few moments. That made him even more curious, particularly about what this man's interest was in his Abuela.

"What are you doing in my Abuela's room?" Miguel asked as he took stock of the hall around them. A lesson learned from a couple days ago.

"Visiting an old...friend." John said as he walked up to him. Miguel shifted into the stance he spent weeks commiting to muscle memory.

"Loosen your stance a bit, you'll hurt yourself when you fight someone as tense as you are." John proceeded to adjust his stance a bit so that he felt looser yet still powerful.

"How do you know them?" Miguel wasn't going to let his guard down yet.

"Ask your mother kid. Just remember a Cobra is fluid and strong." John said as he headed to the elevator.

John had no intention of running into his son so soon. But after he made his deal with one of his best, and to be honest favorite students; he decided to visit his ex and make sure she was getting better himself. But his old protege showed up with his son so he made a swift retreat before Miguel could see him.

However he didn't count on Miguel coming to check on Rosa so soon. Still he had to admit his protege trained him good for a first year.

After he left the hospital, he headed back to the 'stronghold' that housed most of the syndicate. He knew his time here was limited, with the goldmine of information he handed over to the government earlier he'd give it a week maybe two before Bobby puts his plan in action. He caught the suspicious glares from Li and Silver. Dugan he noticed had a neutral look on his face but didn't approach him.

When he got to his quarters he grabbed a duffle bag and started packing it with his clothes in case he needed to make a quick get away. Also packed were the few photos that meant anything to him. His high school sweetheart Janelle Sweeney, His platoon mates, his old students and finally his Carmen when she was pregnant with Miguel.

He hid his Duffle bag in the closet when there was a knock on his door. He narrowed his eyes at the door. Only certain people dared disturb him in his rooms. Barnes, Silver, and Chozen. Li never liked him and always sought to eliminate him. Dugan and him almost never interacted with each other. So it was either Barnes, an underling or Chozen. Silver knew better than to come to him unless he had a death wish after what he ordered behind his back. Which is what disgusted even him, because it shows how low his one time best friend really sunk; considering Silver still kept tabs on his step daughter.

He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Barnes at the door.

Miguel jolted awake as he felt a hand come on his shoulder, he blinked up into his girlfriend's face as she sat down next to him in her pink satin dress.

"I thought you were at the country club?" He asked around the yawn that wanted to escape, he looked down at the clock by his Abuela's bed, it was after midnight.

"Right after Bobby proposed to Jessie, she started having contractions." Her amused tone calmed down the slight alarm he felt. "Is she alright?" He liked the older woman, she had this sisterly vibe to her.

"Probably Braxton-Hicks contractions, they're keeping her overnight for observation. How's she." Sam nodded to his yaya.

"She's close to waking up according to Dr. Pierce." He decided not to tell her about his brief run in with the original cobra.

"Oh that's a relief!" she yawned as she was clearly fighting sleep. "You should lay down." He nodded to the cot Dr. Pierce brought in for him to sleep on earlier.

"You both should get some rest." Sensei said from the doorway as a couple interns rolled in with three extra cots. Behind him were Robby and Aisha.

"Did she say yes?" Miguel asked his sensei as he got on his assigned cot.

"Right before her contractions started. She went into labor about an hour ago." Sensei sounded nonchalant but he knew his sensei well enough to know when he is worried.

Miguel told his sensei what Dr. Pierce told him as Robby, Sam and Aisha took turns changing into night clothes. Sensei breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's very good news, I'm going to check on Carmen now. Miguel look after them, you are the leader of your small group of friends." Sensei said then left.

Johnny's own words rang in his ears, he was the leader of his friends; Dutch and Tommy were sadistic but he was mostly able to keep them in line; mainly with Jimmy and Bobby's help. His heart still twinged with the reminder of his comic book/Sci-Fi/Fantasy nerd friend's death.

"Jimmy was a good guy, he and Bobby were the best of the Cobra's" He turned in the direction of his rival. Daniel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah he was, had a weird habit of giving people nicknames, and spouting obscure facts." He couldn't help but remember the circumstances that put Jimmy on his radar.

"Jimmy was bullied by his father and practically everyone else until his mom enrolled him in Cobra Kai. I can say that one of the few good things John Kreese ever did for us was to make sure no one fucked with us. One time he mentioned to me that in a way his students were his children." Yet another postive feature of his mentor he wished he could deny.

"Wow! I never knew that. I always assumed you lived charmed lives." Daniel reiterated the same message from several days ago. Johnny shook his head.

"Not at all. My parents were alcoholics who only cared about social standing." Dutch spoke from behind them, Helen clutched his hand with a pained understanding in her eyes. "The only one of them who had a decent early childhood was Bobby. And he was groomed into becoming the CEO of the family business." Helen spoke up for them.

"I didn't know." Daniel said.

"That's the point. Now when can we get together to combine techniques?" Johnny didn't want to continue down that depressing path, because then he'll want to hit the bottle again. He was doing good so far, four days without drinking was a personal record for him.

"Don't over think it. The journey to sobriety is different for everyone. If you need one drink now and then to steady your nerves as you work on quitting that is fine. But don't beat yourself up over every relapse." Helen walked up and gave him a hug.

"'One day at a time, there will be good days and bad days. Days where you litterally have to force yourself to not think of that next drink. But there will also be days when drinking won't be a blip on your radar'" Bobby quoted Jessie's advice to the new members of AA this evening.

"How is she?" Dutch asked. Bobbys smile was a tad strained. Which put him on edge.

"I'm happy to announce that James Madison Brown made his entrance at 12:05 this morning." Johnny had a bad feeling; apparently echoed by Dutch.

"And Jessie?" Apparently Daniel caught on to Bobby's evasion.

"James was Breach." He paled at that news. Robby was Breach, he nearly lost both Shannon and Robby. Yes at one time he truly thought he was in love with Shannon. She was the opposite of Ali in everyway.

"They had to get him out by C-section. However she had an allergic reaction to the Anesthesia they used and nearly flatlined when they got him out." Not even thinking about it he went over and hugged his old friend.

"Go see your son, I'll stop by after I check on Carmen." Johnny let Bobby go as he headed to Carmens room.

"Send Aaron to guard Jessie while I'm seeing my son." Johnny nodded as he made his way down the hall to visit his friend.

"Bobby says to switch out, you're to go…" he began but Aaron interrupted him. "Something happened to Jessie." Aaron surmised with a concerned look on his face. He explained about Jessie going into labor around ten after Bobby proposed. About the C-section and the aftermath.

"Jessie never does anything the easy way." Aaron quipped as he left his post. Johnny went inside to see Carmen was awake.

"Jessie sounds like a handful." Carmen had a tired look on her face. Johnny spent the next hour chatting with her about small things.

Once Aaron took up his new post outside his fiance's door, Bobby went to the NICU to see to his son. He knocked on the window and Ali and Susan came out wearing scrubs.

"How is James?" He asked the top Pediatric Surgeon in the country. Ali's smile seemed on the forced side.

"He's stable for now, when we got him out his brain, heart, and lung functions were sluggish. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his major organs, but we'll know more when we get him X-Rayed." It felt like there was a pit where his stomach was.

Jessie would castrate him if their Jimmy didn't pull through. If she pulled through the night. As if reading his thoughts Ali placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Jessica, but she seems like she'll move mountains to come back to you." Reluctantly he chuckled at that. Jessie's stubborn, indomitable nature was what initially drew him to her.

"And I'd do the same for her. Can I have some time alone with my son?" He didn't care if it made him sound rude. Ali didn't seem to mind as she and Barbara headed out of the NICU. "He's your son, so naturally he'll pull through just like Naruto." He blinked at his secret favorite Manga reference.

"You like Anime/Manga?" He asked Ali. Ali smirked at him as she was about to leave. "We'll talk nerd later, right now I need to set up his appointment for X-Rays tomorrow!" Ali and Barbara left him alone in the NICU with a son he only wanted at first because his fiance was excited about him.

"Hello Jimmy." He spoke to his tiny son, through the opening in the incubator. "Your mother needs you to pull through." He didn't really know what to say in this circumstance; why didn't they have rule books for this kind of thing.

"I need you to pull through as well." He lapsed into silence as he watched the slow rising and falling of his son's chest.

"How is he?" He tensed as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in seventeen years. "Jimmy." he greeted the deep cover NCIS Agent.

"Just wanted to see my namesake." He observed the greying buzz cut of his friend he hadn't seen since just after the towers fell and Jimmy took on a long term deep cover mission.

"What about your cover?" He didn't want to risk his friends life, or his job.

"All the key players are in place. We start the next phase in a week." Jimmy said as he melted back into the shadows he came out of.

Once he had taken in his son's condition he made his way back to his fiance's room. Once there he sent Aaron back to his post at Carmen's room.

He sat down by her bed and gently picked up the hand that wasn't attached to machines. He hated seeing her so still and quiet. Two other times he's had the displeasure of seeing her like this.

"Jess, you need to quit ending up here." He waited for her to respond with her usual 'I don't mean too!' when none came he opened one of the bags filled with mangas from the first Naruto saga. He chuckled at the fact she got him hooked on them. He began to read them aloud to her like he did with her Harry Potter books when she wound up in here six years ago before they got together.

He paused as the door opened a couple hours later. "How is she?" he tensed as he heard Barnes in the doorway. He never liked to deal with the older man. Mike never did anything without ulterior motives.

"She nearly died during the C-Section." He took deep, steadying breathes. He turned to the man and saw the quickly masked concern in the guys eyes.

"I'll let Kreese know." Barnes thankfully left. Not five minutes later Miguel showed up in his room and asked the most common question the last couple hours.

"Jessie is in critical condition, but don't let that fool you. How's your mom?" He asked the kid, who oddly enough reminded him of Johnny and his old sensei.

"Tired, but she has always been a fighter, which is ironic considering she never wanted me to train with sensei." Miguel said around a huge yawn.

"Go get some sleep kid it's nearly dawn." Bobby knew he should take his own advice, but his woman and son needed him to constantly be alert. He made many enemies during his long military career, anyone of them wouldn't hesitate to get to him through them. Chozen is his most current concern on that front.

"You should take your own advice Bobby." Barbara said as she came in to check on Jessies vitals.

"I'll sleep when she wakes up." Barbara huffed as she shooed Miguel out.

Cheng gulped as he made sure nobody was currently in the room with his target. The guards were in the midst of changing out, he only had five minutes and hoped Bobby wouldn't kill him for this. Deftly he disabled the machines attached to Bobby's woman. Gingerly he picked the woman up and carried her to the shadows where he gingerly left the way he came.

He dodged the security cameras as he left the hospital and got in the stolen ambulance the American doctor he befriended had parked. When the ambulance doors opened he climbed in them and set her down on the gurney. He helped Dr. Hayward attach her to the machines as Barnes carefully left the hospital.

Cheng didn't relax until they made it back to the stronghold. Only when they had her set up in the rooms attached to Dre's and Mr. Hans did he relax.

"Bobby is going to kill me." Cheng muttered to Dr. Hayward, Hayward smirked at him. "I texted him on his burner about Chozens change in plans." That didn't make Cheng feel any better. "Which extremeties am I about to loose?" Cheng asked. He heard stories about Bobby's ruthlessness in combat.

"None provided she is unharmed when he retrieves her." Cheng nodded his head as Hayward finished his work and left.

"I'm really sorry for taking you out of the hospital, but I had no other way to keep my cover." Cheng felt weird confiding in a comatose woman, but something told him he wanted her on his side when she eventually woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Another chapter done.

After trying for a couple hours to get some sleep, Miguel gave up. His mom was finally out of her coma, but his yaya still hasn't awakened. It frustrated him that she wouldn't just open her eyes and scold him for being weak right now. He squeezed her hand as he began talking to her.

"Come on Abuela, I need you to wake up. A lot has happened the last few weeks.." He then spent the next hour or so telling her about his girlfriend, about getting his ass handed to him by Aisha. Meeting the original Cobra Kai, everything up to this moment. Judging by the beeping of the machines and the squeeze on his hand he guessed it worked.

"Carmen?" she weakly asked as she opened her eyes. Before he could answer her, Dr. Pierce came in. He stepped back as she began her examination. Relief welled up in his chest that she's awake, but he cautioned himself as well. Her being awake is just the first step.

"Mrs. Diaz, I'm Dr. Pierce. How are you feeling?" The sarcastic look on her face said it all.

"I know dumb question, but one that requires an answer." Dr. Pierce didn't miss a beat. His Abuela said that outside of her massive headache she was tired.

The same officers from a couple days ago walked in followed by Tommy.

"She just woke up and needs rest! Wait a few days before you question her!" Dr. Pierce glared at the cops who refused to leave.

"We need to get her statement along with the younger miss Diaz." Detective Johnson responded with a sneer.

"The first sign of distress and you're out of here!" Dr. Pierce snapped as his Sensei came in.

Slowly his Abuela described the day of the attack from her perspective, which is a relief because it shows that she hasn't suffered any memory loss. Once they were satisfied with her statement they left promising to be back in a few hours for his mother's statement. Once the cops were gone Dr. Pierce finished her exam.

"I'm going to order a full panel of MRI's and cat scans to see how severe your brain trauma is now that you're awake." He caught the admiring look on her face as she eyed his sensei.

"You clean up nicely!" she complimented his blushing sensei as she headed out of the room.

Johnny ignored the knowing smirk on Helen's face as she followed everyone else into Rosa's hospital room. Helen was right yet again about his wardrobe. At least she didn't get him to change his style completely, just added some dress casual clothing.

"You were right." It was nice having friends again.

"It happens from time to time." She quipped as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are all these people?" He heard Rosa ask. He stepped forward and explained to her the last few days. Rosa smiled with relief.

"I'm glad your friends are back in your life, and that Miguel has more of a support base. So what happens now?" Tommy spoke up from beside him.

"Currently he has temporary custody of Miguel until both you and Carmen are released from the hospital. Bobby.." Tommy pointed to his scowling friend, your mate being kidnapped out from under your nose will do that to you. "Has arranged to pay what both your insurance policies can't cover on your hospital bills." Rosa looked like she was about to protest when Bobby spoke up.

"Your grandson is a former Cobra-Kai, now Miyagi-kai student." At her confused look Bobby explained how Miyagi-kai looked after their own, including honorary members which included her and Carmen.

"Nice as it is knowing I have more friends..Can I get some sleep please?" Rosa asked around a huge yawn.

"Everyone but Miguel, Sam, Robby, Aisha, Hawk and Moon leave the room." Helen said as they all left the room.

"I'm going to sit with Carmen." He told his friends as he headed over to her room. He was extremely happy that both Carmen and Rosa pulled through. They were the first adult friends he had in nearly two decades. He nodded to Aaron who let him in the room.

When he walked in he noticed that she was currently awake. "She's awake now." He told Carmen who breathed a sigh of relief. "How severe is the truama?" She asked. He explained that she isn't suffering from any apparent memory loss and that Dr. Pierce scheduled a full panel of MRI's and Cat Scans.

"Our insurance won't cover all of that." Carmen looked worried. Johnny then explained that Bobby was going to cover the rest. As she looked like she was about to object, he explained that Cobra/Miyagi-kai looked after their own including honorary members.

"I will pay him back when I can get back to work." Carmen decided, Johnny nodded as they spent more time talking before she got some sleep.

"How is he?" Bobby asked as he entered the NICU. He sent Tyson to switch out with Jason. His blood was still boiling that his woman was kidnapped out from under his nose. Cheng better get on Jessie's good side! Cause that is the only way he won't beat that kid to within an inch of his life. He took deep breathes to calm his mind a bit to come up with a new plan. Because he wasn't going to wait a week or two to rescue his woman. Not that she couldn't handle herself, thanks to his training; but he never wanted her to use her new skills.

"His vitals have stabilized a lot in the last couple hours. I'll order a full panel of tests in a few hours to make sure nothing is wrong with him." Ali said as Barbara spoke up. "Any news on Jessie?" Bobby shook his head no. Even though he knew where she was; he wasn't going to put Barbara at risk of being kidnapped or worse.

"I understand. Ali and I will leave you alone with Jimmy." Barbara practically dragged Ali out of the room. Well at least they're getting along for now. He turned his attention to his son whose breathing sounded alot better than a couple hours ago.

"Good Jimmy, I need you to be strong so that mommy won't kill me when I rescue her." It was easier than he thought to encourage the son he never thought he'd want when he was younger. While he'd admit that he was 'the voice of reason' among his friends; he wasn't a good man necessarily. He is a downright asshole if he doesn't like you. Which is why he wasn't sure he ever wanted children. Former Navy Seal or not, he saw and did many things that were morally gray bordering black. Things that often kept him awake most nights; prior to Jessie caused him to drink more than he should. No whatever good is in him is a result of Jessie.

"Let me tell you about mommy.." He began to explain the complexity of the love of his life. All her quirks and strengths and weaknesses. "I never loved anyone like I love her. Which has always been scary for me."

"Quit being a pussy uncle Bobby." Aisha grumbled as she came into the NICU. Bobby saw the guarded concern in her eyes as she asked him where Jessie was. Robby came in right behind her, he also had the guarded concern in his eyes.

"I cannot tell you, but I will bring her back soon." He promised then motioned Robby out into the hall to have a word with him in private.

"What are your intentions toward my goddaughter?" Bobby used his most intimidating voice as he began the standard 'treat my daughter with respect' talk that Isaiah wasn't there to deliver. He ignored the guilt that it'd be at least another week before Isaiah could leave one of the safe houses Barnes' men kept him in.

"I really like her sir." Robby answered honestly.

"Look treat her right or else!" Bobby didn't ellaborate on what the or else was.

"I can take care of myself Uncle Bobby!" Aisha scolded as she exited the NICU and dragged Robby away.

"Why'd you drag me out?" Ali asked Barbara as they headed to the cafeteria. "Bobby knows where she is, but he will not tell us for our own security." Barbara said as they entered the cafeteria and grabbed their sandwiches.

"Bobby joined the Navy after High School, he eventually became a Navy Seal." Ali paled, while she didn't know what Navy Seals did exactly; but she knew they carried out 'Black Op' missions. Which included Assassinations, as she learned when Bin Ladin finally met his maker.

"Exactly, Jessie knows the cliff notes version of what Navy Seals actually do, because he personally trained her." the hardened look in Barbara's told her there was a bad backstory there.

"Jessie will make sure she survives until Bobby goes to take care of the leftovers she'll leave him." Barbara assured her with a smirk on her face.

"Good, you have to be strong to be with a Cobra." Ali wryly noted, as she couldn't handle being with someone who took possessiveness to the extremes that he did. Still though the last few days she couldn't stop thinking of Johnny.

"Don't even think about it!" Barbara warned with a steely look in her eyes.

"Think about what?" Ali tried to go for innocence but fell short judging by the sharp look Barbara gave her.

"Leave Johnny alone! He is just now getting his life back together!" Ali should've known Barbara could still read her well.

"I'm not planning on anything just yet, Greg barely filed for divorce before I decided to visit." Ali closed her eyes as she thought of the man she spent the best part of 25 years with and even had a son with.

She was surprised when Barbara laid a hand on her shoulder. "I also meant it for your sake, as angry as I still am at you keeping that bombshell secret from me, I also don't want to see you be hurt when the relationship would eventually implode." Ali was grateful for that as they lapsed into silence while they ate.

"So what are you going to do now, about your career I mean?" Barbara asked as they headed to the station to order the panel of tests for Bobby's son in a couple hours.

"Find a job somewhere else. I don't want to stay in Denver and have to endure the pitying stares." She knew she sounded whiny and unlike her usual self.

"I know that's why I left Boston after Med School. You know it's surprisingly easy to talk to you. I thought I'd never stop being mad at you." Barbara said as she punched out for the morning to go home and get some rest. Ali headed out right behind her.

Several hours later Johnny smirked as he Tommy, and Robby arrived at his ex-wifes to serve her with the custody papers and for Robby to pack his things. Robby looked conflicted.

"If you don't want to go through with it, I won't be mad. I know I was never there for you when I should have. But I am trying to be there now, and the last few days have been the best of my life. But I know you love your mom and don't want to leave her here alone." Johnny meant it. He knew Shannon poisoned Robby against him, and unfortunately he gave her plenty of ammunition. But that stops now, while he wasn't going to force the issue on Robby, he enjoyed the fact that he and his son were getting along now. Unlike Shannon; he was going to take the highroad for now, and not poison Robby against her if he could help it.

He and Tommy exchanged silent looks that said they were on the same page. 'Play nice, and let her make herself look bad.' That way Robby can fully see her for how she is. That way Tommy could get his fun in and exact the maximum revenge 'the mates' wanted him to.

"No I want to go through with it. It's just finally hitting me that I'm leaving her, and I don't know why I'm freaked." Robby blushed at his own admission.

"It's common to feel this way when you leave home." Tommy assured Robby as they all got out of the Porche Tommy owned.

They walked into the appartment and Robby winced as they heard the telltale signs of sex going on in Shannon's room; with the door open no less. He and Tommy shared smirks, they were so going to use this against her when she tries to fight him.

"Go on and pack the things you want to keep, I'll deal with Shannon." Johnny couldn't believe Shannon would be crass enough to bring the lay of the day back to the apartment she shared with their son. Judging by his sons reaction it was an extremely common occurence.

"I will need to question you about your childhood, and get a written statement from you." Tommy told Robby. Robby paled but nodded his head as he headed into his room. Tommy took pictures of the shabby living room and kitchen before he quietly took a picture of the two going at it in the bedroom without the flash on. Once Tommy got enough ammunition to use he nodded to Johnny who'll admit he took some vindictive pleasure in knocking loudly on the door and startling his ex wife and her booty call.

"Jesus Johnny! Have you no sense of decency!" Shannon yelled as she scrambled to cover herself as did Mike Daniel's, the man who fired him from his handyman job the day he met his student.

"Says the town cum dump who has the audacity to bring her booty calls back to her apartment where our son is left to his own devices. Hell who knows how long he's heard the loud noises coming from this room that reaks of pussy!" Johnny knew his son could hear them and he prayed that Robby wouldn't hold this against him like so many other things.

"Says the man who couldn't attract a woman because he smells like a microbrewery!" Shannon snapped back.

"That's where your wrong! I have been sober four days now, have a steady job that pays well. What do you have? A glorified dump! Paid for with my money!" Johnny yelled back at her.

"Let's calm down and act like mature adults instead of the 'Jerry Springer' show?" Tommy's tone, while light; showed that he meant business.

Johnny smirked at the way both she and Mike paled. Tommy Wilson is the best lawyer money can buy, because he wasn't afraid to go for the 'W' every time. He chuckled at his mental 'Mighty Ducks' reference. Shannon shoved the door closed as she and Mike put their clothes on.

"What do you want!" Shannon hissed as she came out in what could loosely be considered clothing.

"Shannon Keene?" Tommy asked as he pulled out two documents and handed them to her. She first paled then flushed scarlet in anger. "You can't have him!" She snarled her focus was on him she didn't see Robby who; while conflicted motioned him to be silent. Johnny was proud of his son, much as he hated to admit it Daniel was a good influence on him.

"You act as if you care what happens to him! You were there for him what twice?" He caught her wince at the way he threw her words from months ago back in her face. "Who is the one the school's or police call everytime he acts up?" His son hung his head, he felt bad but he needed to get all this out. "Yeah while you are out drinking and screwing around indiscriminantly, Robby has been dealing drugs, stealing laptops, commiting other acts of burglary!" He saw tears roll down his son's cheeks as he finally felt remorse for his crimes.

"Like your any better! You were never there after Robby was born! Always out on some odds and ends job, because you couldn't even finish school because of your whore mom's death." Cold fury filled him at the mention of his beloved mother. Only Tommy's strong grip on his shoulder and his warning look stopped him from throwing away one of his longest held beliefs. 'Never hit a woman, period!' course that was one of the few good things his sensei taught him. He caught the flare of anger in his son's eyes. One of the few things he ever shared with Robby when he was younger was his love for his mother, Robby's grandmother; whom Robby never got to meet.

"Unlike you, my mother loved me enough to make her sugar daddy take care of me the rest of his life. Sid was never a decent man, but he loved her that much at least to take care of me even after all these years!" As much as he wanted to throw up at this admission he knew that much was true. As a teenager he heard the sneering and disdain the busybodies of Encino used towards him and his mother; it was only due to his Karate and friendship with Tommy, Dutch, Bobby and Jimmy that he was treated with any form of respect.

"I'm packed dad, let's go." Robby coldly said as he came up beside him with a duffle bag.

"Robby, you aren't leaving me are you?" Shannon asked in the sugary sweet tone that she always used around Robby.

"You always manipulated me, I see now after four days with him, and three months before that when I started at Larusso Auto that you are a grade A liar." Robby sneered. Johnny made a mental note to check on Robby later to make sure he was alright after this confrontation.

"You always were a mistake, I kept around strictly for child support!" Shannon apparently forgot that there was a lawyer present. From the smirk on his face he knew Tommy was recording this conversation for more ammo against her.

"Well we got everything we need. Enjoy the rest of your day!" Tommy sneered as they made their way out to Tommy's Porche.

"Got almost everything packed?" Dr. O asked his wife and teenaged daughter Jasmine. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she pointed to her three suit cases. "Why do we have to pack up and move yet again?" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he ignored his sixteen year olds rare snotty attitude. Though he understood where she was coming from, his adoptive parents moved alot before they eventually settled down here in Angel Grove.

"Jas both your father and I received excellent job offers in Los Angeles." His beautiful wife reminded their daughter patiently for the hundredth time.

"I'll miss uncle Jason and my friends." Jasmine looked sad.

"I know how you feel, but you can always see them on Facebook and Twitter. Jason is often away with his work in the Marines. You know he won't miss a chance to see his favorite god daughter." Tommy saw the relieved smile on her face.

"What about our furniture?" Jasmine asked him.

"Kira, Connor, Trent, and Ethan will pack them away in storage until we find a permanent address." He knew he was going to owe his former students big time for taking time out of their busy schedules to help them move.

Speaking of which there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" His former students came in along with the rest of his friends still located in Angel Grove. They still had three days before moving out to L.A.

"You can't leave without a going away party!" Kat, Aisha, and Tanya cheered as they set up the house for the party.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: And another chapter done. I'm going to work on my original project for NANOWRIMO for a while. I'll still continue with this until it's done, but it won't be my soul focus.

 _Something told her she wasn't in Oz anymore. Jessie mused as she looked around the tranquil, traditional Japanese room she was in. She assessed everything that happened from her surprise engagement dinner on. She jumped up on the futon and looked down where her Jimmy was supposed to be inside her._

" _Jimmy-Chan alright with father." A wize old voice spoke from the doorway. She looked at the doorway and saw a man she only saw in photos in the old Larusso Dojo._

" _Miyagi-sensei?" she asked even though he was long dead before she became friends with Daniel. Miyagi came into the room and gently pushed her back down on the futon._

" _Hai." He said then continued. "Miyagi thank Jessie-chan for being good friend to Daniel and Cobras." She blushed at his praise._

" _No thanks necessary, They've been good friends to me over the last few years." Miyagi gave her a knowing look. "Jessie-chan been through much yet mange to keep heart open. Very good trait to have. Will come in handy soon." Miyagi knowingly said._

" _Wait a minute your dead right?" Miyagi had a pleased look as he answered. "On the physical plane Hai. But we're currently on the spiritual one. Here Miyagi can occasionally come to look over students and students friends." A pit formed in her stomach as she wondered._

" _Jessie-Chan not dead, just unconscious."_

Cheng nervously watched over his newest charge. It'd been nearly 24 hours now since he was ordered to kidnap her by Master Li. Even though he got help from Barnes and Dr. Hayward, he was still in 'deep shit' as Dre would say. He's lucky Bobby isn't reneging on the deal he made with the government.

"Get some rest kid, you're dead on your feet." The gruff voice of John Kreese spoke along side Dr. Hayward.

"I'll watch over her while you get some rest." Kreese said as Dr. Hayward started checking her vitals.

"But she's my charge if anything happens to her, I'm dead." Cheng fought back the yawn. "You need to be at your best in the coming days. Now that she's here, Bobby won't wait long at all to come for her." Cheng knew he was right; and he was a few minutes from crashing big time. Still though he didn't trust Kreese from everything he's heard.

"I never harm women or children, especially my own daughter. I'm not a good man, kid; I've done many things I regret and many more I don't. But one thing I hold true to is women and children are not to be harmed."

Cheng didn't like this at all, but he complied and went through the connecting door into the 'suite' Dre and Mr. Han shared. Dre was in the kitchenette when he saw him.

"Damn Cheng!" Dre cursed as he rushed over to him as he collapsed where he stood.

Dre grunted as he had to shoulder the 150 pound boy. He wondered where to put him, the couch currently held his sleeping mentor. Which left his bed, Dre ignored the flutters in his stomach as he slowly dragged his unconscious friend over to the bed.

With a grunt and a pulled muscle in his abdomin he got the older boy on the bed. Unfortunately he collapsed on the bed as well with Cheng half on top of him weighing him down. He tried to shift out from under him, but Cheng growled and tightened his grip.

Dre had to will down the effect that growl had on him and resigned himself to being a body pillow until Cheng woke up and told him what the hell was going on. He had a feeling Cheng did something stupid enough that he looked like he was dead on his feet.

"I hope you didn't do what I think you did." Dre said around a yawn, Dre was the only one Cheng trusted with information. Including what exactly he did in the organization.

John Kreese waited until the Mandarin boy was out of the room before he sat down in the vacated chair. What he told the boy was true, He isn't a good man; if it wasn't for his chance meeting with her, he'd continue to work for Chozen. His deal with his former student aside, he wasn't going to suddenly change his ways.

"I don't know what to say to you. You are the daughter I knew was out there, but your mother forced me out of your life before you were born." Yet he spent the next hour just telling her about his life.

"At least you're honest about yourself." The groggy voice of his daughter startled him.

"How long were you awake?" and how didn't he notice her vitals changed and that he was alone with her.

"About a half hour, just as Dr. What's his name, left." Jessica said around a yawn. John chuckled dryly.

"Fitting that your sneaky as a Cobra. Or do you prefer Slytherin? I find myself fond of Harry Potter." Yeah he was a Potterhead, he also liked Percy Jackson, but he despised that 'Twilight' shit. Vampires are not supposed to sparkle!.

"Don't tell my Bobby but I'm a closet Death Eater.." They spent the next hour talking about favorite fandoms.

"Thank god you're normal!" Jessica said around a yawn. John sighed, much as he wanted to keep getting to know her, she needed her rest.

The door opened and he saw from the corner of his eyes as Barnes came in along with a man he knew only as 'Kage' in Japanese or Shadow for those who only spoke English. He wore a hooded cloak so that no one could know who he was, though he had his own suspicions.

"We'll switch out." Kage spoke in his modulated voice.

"Come by in the morning!" Jessica told him with a tiny smile. He nodded to her as he left.

"Alright take off the cloak Jimmy." Jessie commanded. 'Miyagi-sensei' as she took to calling him spilled some of the beans about the 'operation.' Barnes and Jimmy shared a look before Jimmy took off the cloak. Her sons namesake had shaggy grey hair, wary brown eyes. His tanned skin had many scars.

"How'd you know?" Jimmy asked in an unmodulated voice. She gave him a 'duh' look. "Many people went missing or presumed dead. While there were nearly 3,000 confirmed deaths that day, many more were never seen again. Besides you give off the TobiDara vibe." She didn't resist invoking the Naruto reference. Jimmy's rusty chuckle told her he got her joke.

"Finally someone who loves Naruto as much as I do!" Jimmy chuckled. Jessie felt relieved Bobby, Aisha, and Daniel aside no one understood her love of Manga.

"Alright so…." She began as she tried to figure out how to word her request before mentally shrugging her shoulders. "How long do I have to rest before Bobby comes to retrieve me?" Jimmy and Barnes shared a long suffering look.

"Can we convince you not to participate?" Jimmy nervously asked. She turned her best 'Valkyrie' glare on him. Helen often spoke of how the easiest way to get a cobra to do as you asked is to look and sound intimidating.

"Listen here boys! And listen well! I am not now nor have I ever been the 'Damsel In Distress' type!" Both men gulped as Jimmy took out what was obviously a burner phone and typed into it. He sighed as he got his response.

"She's in." Jimmy said as he reluctantly briefed her in on the entire operation. "I'll sign the N.D.A when I get back to my family." Jessie said as the enormity of what she was dragged into hit her like a shit ton of bricks.

"The operation commences in two weeks." Jimmy then left her alone with Barnes. The one time she saw him as he tried for stealth in giving his report, she didn't get a good read on him. Of course she had Daniel's account of the 86 tournament and events beforehand; but she liked to get her information from multiple sources before she made her informed opinion on anything.

"So...Mercenary for hire?" She referenced the snippet of information on how Barnes became a Cobra. Barnes chuckled as he corrected her.

"'Fighter for hire. I've never lasted long in any dojo before I was hired by Silver." Jessie caught the bittterness he referenced Helen's 'Stepfather' with. Jessie didn't know much about Silver because Helen never wants to talk about him. A feeling she knew all too well from her experience with her mom and older sister.

"Do you mind if I call you Mike? Calling you Barnes feels disrespectful." Jessie had a hunch that he would be a good guard for her. Not that she particularly liked having guards, though Aaron, and some of her past guards became her friends, she was too independent to like having them. Not to mention that Bobby trained her himself. But try telling him that! Which she knew better than to do, as he wasn't afraid to tie her to the bed when he's had it with her mischief. Jessie felt a shiver go down her spine...yeah she had a feeling where she'll spend most of her time for the forseeable future after her fiance retrieves her. Though it could hardly be a punishment if she thoroughly enjoys it.

"Please! May I use your first name? Calling you Miss Benson seems too impersonal for some reason!" Jessie chuckled and spent a while getting to know Mike.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose after he made the hard decision to let Jessie in on the Mission. He trained her mostly in the way he trained other Navy S.E.A.L.S; he never put her through the 'Drown proofing' after he learned she nearly drowned once in her life. From day one he determined that he'd never put her through any harm if he could avoid it. So..this decision to let her in, was a hard one for him; however, he knew that she wouldn't lay idle when she had the opportunity to prove herself to him, not to mention she wasn't the helpless type. No his woman always prided herself in taking care of herself.

"So you finally let Jessie in on the operation?" He turned to Jessie's guard before he reconnected with Johnny.

"Yes Jason." He grit his teeth as he admitted as such to the slightly younger man.

"Jess reminds me of a combination of Kim, Aisha and Trini." Bobby remembered that Trini died only a couple days before the 'twin towers' fell. "So it stands to reason that she'd want an equal part in the opporation." Jason summised in what Bobby would term his 'leader voice.' A tone he didn't begrudge him based on what Jason disclosed when he joined his team.

"Hey I don't like it any more than you do. I'm only thankful Kat stays out of trouble." Jason spoke of his wife who had yet made any real friends in Encino, outside of Jessie, that is.

"Jessie doesn't look for trouble! She embraces it when it finds her!" Jason quoted with him. They both chuckled.

"Jessie will be fine, You'd be lucky if she leaves any leftovers. That woman is fierce!" Jason shuddered. Jessie put him through a few scares before she was pregnant.

"It drives me nuts sometimes. But at least I made sure she can back her words up. She was always fiesty, but before me she was only a yellow belt in Tae Kwon Do." He always wondered how she lived most of her life with such a small skill set with a huge mouth.

Jason just shook his head with a smirk. "She is one of a kind. So when does the operation commence?" Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, While he wanted to storm Chozen's compound, save the day like a big damn hero, and retrieve his woman before she had a chance to get into too much mischief. "It still commences in two weeks. Chozen and his syndictate will expect me to go in sooner. It'd be suicide to underestimate a man who's spent the last 40 years building his syndicate." Jason sobered up as he nodded his head. "I agree, from my experience as a Power Ranger, it's suicide to underestimate your enemy." They lapsed into silence as they watched through the glass observation the surgery to heal the heart murmur Jimmy was born with.

Jason's phone buzzed as he got a text. "Tommy says they're almost packed and in the process of moving." An idea came to him, from Jason's stories about his friends, Tommy could be a useful component to his operation. "Want me to brief him in on the operation?" Jason asked having come to the same conclusion.

"Yes." Bobby decided as he reentered the NICU where his son was recovering from the surgery to close the hole in his heart.

"Can we talk over coffee." Johnny looked up from beside Carmen's bed at his ex. The last two days he hadn't had time to process Ali's return and how he felt about it. Some of the affection he always felt was there, but it didn't overwhelm him like it once did.

"Go! I need some rest." Carmen shooed him out.

Once they got to the nearest Starbucks and took their seats with their coffee, Johnny cleared his throat to end the tense silence.

"Why did you break my heart back then?" Johnny was never one for bullshit in the past, he wasn't going to start now. Certainly not with her.

Ali took a long sip of her coffee and was silent for a moment before she continued. "I never meant to hurt you. As cliche as that sounds, I just couldn't stand how possessive you are." 34 years ago hell one year ago he'd deny it or defend it.

"You remember Sid?" He asked, he never wanted to call that old bastard his father in any way. Kreese filled that role in his life more than Sid did. Her wince told him she remembered Sid.

"For most of my childhood I had him as a 'role model'" here he inserted finger quotes "to look up to, he objectified my mother, and belittled or insulted me any way he could. My mom was afraid he'd divorce her and leave us out in the cold if she stood up to him. The one time she did, was when I wanted to join the dojo." His mom had to wear extra makeup for a week after that.

"I never really thought of you as…" She began then hesitated. "Abused. Yes, but the physical abuse stopped after I joined Kreese's dojo. The first time I limped in, Kreese pulled me into his office and 'enquired' about my home life. The next day Silver's attorney came by and threatened to take Sid for everything he had if he continued to abuse my mom and I." He took a deep breath as the old demons tried to convince him to find some whisky to spike his coffee with. Ali placed a hand over his.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want. You're not the only one with inner demons threatening your sobriety. I abused Alcohol in Med School and met my husband...ex husband in Rehab. We kept each other in check during the early parts of our recovery." As releived as he felt by her words, it felt like he'd opened Pandora's box.

"Something tells me I need to open up about this, becuase I never did in the past." So he spent the next half hour talking about his childhood.

Ali wiped tears away from her eyes as she finally realised how bad her first love had it. "I never wanted anyone to see me as weak...So until the last two weeks only a handful of people knew about the abuse." Johnny wiped away his own tears.

"Johnny Lawrence the last word I'd associate with you is weak. You've always been a badass, yes you are the 'Alpha Prime' of your quiver. You deserve someone who can keep you on your toes and won't let you down. Johnny I do love you, but it was never in the romantic sense." It hurt to admit it to even herself, as just yesterday she wanted to see if they could work things out. But she caught the way he and Dr. Pierce looked at each other; warnings from Barbara and Daniel aside, she knew it was a missed chance she threw away without ever thinking about it until recently.

"Ali I.." Johnny began but she stopped him.

"Now it's my turn. I've always been spoiled, my parents always got me what I wanted, hell I could date any guy I wanted. No matter the age in question. I didn't realise how bad of a person I was until my husband of twenty years left me and I came back here. So when I said I never meant to hurt you I mean it. It took me 34 years to realise I was equally to blame for the downfall of our relationship. I know it's too late for us romantically, but I'd like to be friends." Ali was taking a risk here.

"I ...accept." Johnny said as they finished their coffees.

"Thank you for this." Ali said as they were headed back to the hospital.

"No I needed to finally put my.. 'Romantic feelings' for you aside to finally move on. I am glad that we can be friends." It hurt but was right to put their relationship in the past.

"Me too...Well I'll let you get back to your friends." Ali said as they went their separate ways after the coffee shop.

When Julie made her next rounds to the Diaz's she found out Johnny went out for Coffee with his ex. She ignored the green beast that wanted to take over her. Which is crazy, as she barely knew Johnny, and only had a handful of conversations. However even when he dressed as a lumberjack, he had this charisma that drew her in.

"I don't think it's what you're thinking." Her older patient said. Rosa had a knowing look in her eyes. "What am I thinking?" Julie couldn't resist snarking at the woman who reminded her of her grandmother in Massachusetts. Her relationship with her has improved since she met Miyagi-sensei through her, but she wanted a break from her grandmother.

"That he still wants her. But he isn't a fool, he knows she'd be toxic for him." Julie digested this bit of news for a minute. "No this is for closure of that part of his life. What that means for you is up to you. But know this I have friends in low places, keep that in mind if you hurt him!" Julie took that as the threat it was meant to be.

"Rosa I can handle myself, But I appreciate your concern." Julie flushed as she turned to the door as Johnny came in. "I'll get back to my rounds." Julie said but was stopped as Johnny grabbed her hand. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Now she was in a conundrum. She hadn't had a serious relationship since she caught Eric with his pants down...with Ned of all people. However she is still good friends with Eric and Ned, both of them threatened to set her up on dating websites.

"Friday night at 'Mario's?" She referred to the quaint Italian Bistro the disgraced Iron Chef just opened up. Despite the notoriety in the wake of the 'me too' movement, or perhaps because of it, he's been standing room only since he opened. You needed to make reservations at least a day in advance.

"He'll accept." Bobby coached in a no-nonsense voice with a smirk on his face. "But Marios.." Johnny gulped. Bobby whispered something in his ear. "Could we split the bill?" Bobby glowered at Johnny. "Not the most romantic of first dates...but I like the concept." She shot a glare at Bobby who shot her a 'I'm trying to help' pout.

"Romantic fail aside, I'll meet you at Mario's at seven." Julie made a getaway before things got really awkward.

"How the hell can I afford Mario's!" Johnny demanded of his friend. Bobby hated how dense his friend could be, but he understood where he came from. "You work for me now, My team is the highest paid security team in the country. With your salary you can afford Mario's every night of the week if you wanted." Johnny still didn't look convinced.

"Normally I wouldn't suggest such a romantic setting for a first date. But Mario's has a quiet low key atmosphere that invites conversation." That settled some of Johnny's obvious anxiety.

"Still it takes at least two days to get in the door." That's where his connections come in. "I'm an investor in his restaurant, I'll get you the reservations." Bobby assured him. It felt like he was dealing with clueless teenage Johnny and not the 50 year old in front of him.

"How's Jimmy?" He let Johnny change the subject this one time. "He's recovering from the surgery. Ali says he should be strong enough to be taken out of the NICU in a week." He couldn't wait to take his son home after he retrained his security team. His woman shouldn't have been kidnapped out from under his nose like that.

"We're in for grueling retraining." Aaron quipped from the doorway. Bobby sent Aaron a glare over his shoulder, The Hispanic was supposed to be guarding Carmen. "Jason is guarding her right now." Aaron responded the unasked question.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Another chapter done! Hope I didn't get too cheesy with Johnny's date. I don't know Mario Batali and taking creative license.

By the fifth day Jessie was gone. Aisha was ready to make plans to get her favorite of uncle Bobby's girlfriends back. Jess was ….no other way to describe it one of a kind. Jess didn't try to get her to like her. She didn't hold with pretenses, if you asked for her opinion, you'd best prepare to have your mind broken because Jess could tell you things even you wouldn't realize about yourself. She had no clue about what her godfather did for the government; but she was tired of seeing her godfather going from wanting to storm Chozen's stronghold, or holding off for another week.

"I hope you aren't planning on getting involved?" The soft Australian voice drew her attention to the wife of the newest member of Bobby's team. Kat...as the blonde bombshell preferred to be called. Aisha didn't know her well enough to trust her much, but if Jess liked her enough to be friends with her she couldn't be that bad.

"Uncle Bobby is driving me nuts!" Was all she said to the blond ex ballerina. "Ah..I see." And from the look on Kat's face she did see. "So what's your plan?" Kat asked as she took the seat next to her infront of Jimmy's incubator. He was doing better than he did when he was born, and tomorrow they are going to move him to the regular nursery.

"I haven't made any solid ones yet." she admitted the truth. "You remind me of an old friend. Billy would always have five plans in place for everything. He was the go to guy for everything." Aisha caught the sadness in Kat's tone. "You miss him." Aisha said. "Yes he had to go somewhere far away when we were high school seniors." Kat must've seen the shocked look on her face.

"He isn't dead, he just moved back to Angel Grove according to Kim." Kat explained as she stood up. "Whatever you plan to do, be safe and run it by Jason first." Kat nodded to the people behind her.

"So what's our plan?" Miguel asked as he, Hawk, Moon, Sam and Robby came in. She wasn't exactly shocked that Miguel turned to her for the plan. Demetry followed them in looking unsure of the current company.

She looked to the shadows where she saw a man in a hooded cloak observing Jimmy. He didn't say anything but she felt one of her pockets get heavier. His slight nod told her he was going to back them up on this mission. "Demetry keep watch." She wasn't going to include him in her mission. He was too weak willed to be a good factor anyway.

"I've been thinking of several.." She spent the next hour bouncing plans off of her friends. Robby had some interesting ideas that made her look at him with even more respect. "So when do we set it in motion?" Miguel asked. The shadowy man held two fingers up.

"Two days." Her friends nodded as Demetry came back in with the heads up that Dr. Schwarber was coming.

After the younger generation of schemers left and his old friend examined his namesake; Jimmy was finally able to leave. The decision to bring them in came as the guards from the fortress complained that Jessie was getting on their last nerves. It came to a point that the only ones who could handle her...exuberance was him, Mike, Cheng, and Kreese.

When he got back to the fortress he went straight to her rooms next to Dre's and Mr. Han's. He nodded to Kreese who went elsewhere. Inside he saw that she was pacing a hole in the stone floor, and that her bed was pushed against the wall. Which was against the rules laid out for her safety, but he wasn't going to rat her out either.

"Jess." He let her know of his presence from a safe distance. The last few guards who caught her unaware were out of commision for the foreseeable future. "Kage." She used the codename he told her to use when others could hear.

After he shut the door she stopped pacing. "I know I'm not supposed to have the bed against the wall." She had a sheepish look on her face. "Jess.." He began but she continued. "And I'm supposed to be on bed rest per Dr. Feelgood's orders." He snorted at her nickname for the swarthy doctor. "You need to cooperate with the other guards more. Your favorites won't always be able to guard you." Her mutinous look told him clearly how she felt about that.

"The ones you didn't neuter, are threatening to keep you tranquilized if not outright getting rid of you." He didn't soften at the way she paled, she needed to realize how serious her situation was. "I'm just so bored! I'm not one to sit idle!" She bounced back from her shock.

"I'll arrange supervised walks around the compound in the mornings and evenings, as long as you limit your pacing and put your bed back in the right place." Jess sulked as she efficiently put her bed back in it's rightful spot.

"I'll also see about getting you some books and DVD's as well. I'll even see if you can visit your 'neighbors'." Jessie lit up at the last suggestion. She briefly met Dre and Mr. Han, she liked both of them but they were kept separate to prevent escape attempts.

"Do you think they like me?" Jess asked as she sat on the bed in the 'lotus' position. "According to Cheng, Dre thinks your 'cool for an adult'. So i would say yes they like you." How he found himself in the position as her confidant was beyond him.

"So what are they planning?" Jason asked his wife as they set about getting dinner together. "She didn't say exactly. I haven't earned her trust that much yet." Kat admitted in a weary tone. Jason shook his head. His wife is a ten and then some. Which makes it hard for her to make lasting friendships. Jessie is a rare exception among the women of Encino.

"Nevermind the ones who can't see past your looks to the wonderful woman you are on the inside. Besides the ones who do know you, love you very much." Once Kim and Tommy move out here Kat will have someone else in her corner.

"I know, but it still hurts sometimes. Anyway she does have a couple plans. Nothing concrete yet. I told her to run whatever they come up with by you first." Jason hid his smirk. Normally he would nip such behavior in the bud. But since this concerned Jessie, he knew they couldn't wait two weeks to get her back. Jessie had a way of pissing people off like you wouldn't believe.

"I give them another two days to come up with a solid plan." Jason decided. Kats smirk told him she had a similar idea.

"I'd give them a couple hours, her friends came in as I left." Jason nodded, if Aisha's friends were anything like his, then they'll have an interesting plan in no time.

Johnny nervously adjusted the tie that went with the midnight blue suit Helen mandhandled him into. "Stop it!" Helen slapped his hand away as she stepped back and snapped a photo with her camera.

"I can't help it! I haven't went on a date since Shannon.." Bitterness welled up in him.

"I'd like to give that thot a piece of my mind!" Helen hissed fiercely. Johnny reflexively took a step back. "Tommy is taking care of her." Helen took a deep breath before she got back to the matter at hand. "Sorry hormones." Helen circled around him.

"Don't you think I'm overdressed for my first date?" He asked. Helen glared at him.

"The Johnny Lawrence I know isn't a pussy! Appearences are important on a first date you know. Besides Mario's has a dress code. While he'll accept 'Dress Casual' he draws the line at shabby. Besides it's not like I'm putting you into an Armani suit." Helen crossed her arms with a sharp look at him.

"What if I scare her away." Helen sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder. "She isn't like Ali or Shannon. She seems to be an intelligent and classy woman who likes you. So put on the old Lawrence charm, and just take things slow." He let out a relieved sigh as her words did the trick.

"Spoken like the multi-time bestselling romance novelist." She chuckled, "Spoken from experience. I..uh never thanked you." She nervously scratched the back of her head.

"For what?" He was honestly confused if anything he owed her and Jessie so much for helping him turn his life around the last couple weeks.

"For sitting us down and telling us to either let each other go or find a way to make it work." Dutch said as he came up and put an arm around Helen's shoulder. Oh..that was a more eloquent way to put what he said back then. "I think I added a couple curse words, I vaguely remember that day to be honest?" Now he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Dutch chuckled as he looked to the heavens "Leave it to Johnny to forget the one time he gave good advice!" Helen chuckled along with him. "Still it was a turning point for us. And we owe you big time." Johnny didn't know what to say to that so he instead turned to observe himself in the mirror. He had to admit that the suit brought out the color in his eyes.

"How about this one?" Julie asked her exes partner. It was a little black dress that stopped mid thigh with a low cut exposing her cleavage.

"Unless you're only interested in a hookup that isn't the one." Ned bluntly told her as he trolled through her closet. This was the fifth dress she tried on, her bed was covered with three rejects and one maybe.

"Maybe I should cancel?" She hesitantly asked.

"Your going on this date Jules!" Eric spoke from the doorway with a garment bag in his hands .She narrowed her eyes at him, she knew a set up when she saw one.

"Who all is in on the set up?" She set her fiercest scowl on her two best friends. And boy was she surprised that she could consider them that after everything was said and done.

"Bobby, and the Dutchersons." Eric gulped as she digested this bit of news. Ned however wasn't affected by her scowl. Ned was aways the stronger one in the pair.

"Jules we love you, you've been on our side despite all odds. Everyone else would've written us both off, especially with our history." Julie opened her mouth to refute, but the reason she forgave her ex and his partner, was Miyagi-sensei. "Besides it's been what? Five or ten years since you've been on a date?" Ned continued as he came out of her closet. She sighed as his words washed over her. While yes.. She was driven to be the best she could be. She sacrificed most chances at a personal life in favor of fast tracking her career.

"Way too long." she admitted. Ned and Eric nodded to each other. "Look you owe it to yourself to see where things could lead. Whether it be a permanent relationship or only temporary, we want to see you be happy." Eric finished. Julie sighed as she set her eyes back on the garment bag.

"Let me see the dress." She gave in to them. Eric smirked as he unzipped the bag. Her breath caught as the stunning silk midnight blue cocktail dress was revealed.

"Go try it on!" Eric didn't need to tell her twice as she sped off to her bathroom. Swiftly she changed out of her little black dress and into the knee length dress. It was an off the shoulder design that showed the graceful length of her neck to perfection. Hopefully she isn't too dressed up for their first date.

"I have a couple more surprises when your ready!" Eric called after he knocked on her door. Taking a deep breath she came out of the bathroom.

She saw three boxes on her bed. Eric was alone with her now. "Ned had to leave for his shift at Mario's." Instead of annoying her, it made her feel relieved. At least if it goes south she has a ride back to her condo. Choosing to live close to the hospital was smart except she had to take the bus to work.

"What's in the boxes?" Julie asked. Eric went to the first of the three boxes and she saw it was a jewelry box. She scowled at him. "Your Grams gave it to me to hold onto when she was diagnosed with Alzheimers." Julie felt the familiar prick of tears as she thought of the reason she became a Neurosergeon. Her indomitable grandmother barely knows her anymore. Even before then she wasn't as close with her as she should've been. Miyagi-sensei helped alot but when he died the constant fighting started back up.

"Jules. She loves you so much, Anyway this belonged to your mother." Julie had a feeling she knew it was one of her mothers favorite necklace's. He opened it up and she saw the blue sapphire and diamond studded necklace her mom always wore to fancy parties.

After he gently placed the necklace on her he went to the second of three boxes Julie knew it was the matching haircomb her mom used to pull her hair up with. "She entrusted most of her prized possessions with me when her mind started to go." Eric explained, Julie felt like laughing and crying at the same time. When they were together she always thought Grams loved him more than her.

"Why tonight? It's not like I'm getting married." Something Julie never really thought of happening for her.

"No but, Jules you are the best friend I never had growing up. Something I thought I'd lose when our relationship ended. To be honest I was surprised when you told me you had a date. So if this guy is good enough for you to give more than a passing glance. Then I want you to look your best tonight." That said Eric sat her down in front of her mirror and pulled her hair up into an elegant french twist like her mother favored.

"Thank you." She said as tears leaked out of her eyes, as she felt like the princess she always thought her mother was.

"You deserve the best Jules." Eric said as he secured her hair with the Sapphire and Diamond studded comb. She wiped away her tears before she applied a light coating of makeup, she rather liked the natural look.

"What's in the last box?" Julie asked but she had a feeling it was matching shoes. She was right as he opened the last box to reveal Midnight Blue silk stilletos.

"I know you normally don't do heels but these will be stunning on you." Eric said as he helped her into them.

Johnny paced nervously in front of the restaurant as he waited for his date to show up. But when she did, his breath caught in his chest, cliche as it sounded. She stepped out of her friends car a vision in midnight blue.

"You look ...wow!" Internally he winced at how lame he sounded. But it didn't seem to offend her as she gave him the once over. "Same could be said for you." Her smile was radiant as he offered her his elbow like the gentleman he was supposed to be. Resolutely he refused to blame La..Daniel like he used to. Daniel and him had come a long way the last few weeks. They even managed to hammer out a training regiment that reflected both their styles. Still it was a force of habit to blame him for everything that has gone wrong in his life.

"Reservations for Dr. Pierce." She told the Maitre'D who barely looked at his IPad and nodded at her. "Your usual table?" The Maitre'D asked with a wink at Julie who rolled her eyes. "Johnny Lawrence meet Ned McGowan, an old friend of mine. Actually he is married to my ex." Johnny chuckled as he held out a hand for the olive skinned, raven haired man to shake. Ned shook his hand with a smirk on his face.

"I think I did some Handyman work for you guys a couple years back." It was hazy but he vaguely remembered the stunning couple. Ned chuckled, "Yeah back when we bought our house in Encino and needed the place upgraded to code. You worked with a team." Ned then seemed to notice the line forming behind them.

"Right this way." He led them into the tastefully decorated interior. It was somewhere between warm and cool in color. Not too dark to be intimate, but not to bright to be offputting to the appetite.

"I can see why it's invitation only." He commented as he momentarily forgot that he was making a lot more money working for his old friend.

"That's what Jessie said when she convinced me to reinvent myself. Your table is ready." The proprietor himself came out of the kitchen. Johnny saw that the table was near the back in a fairly secluded corner.

"Dr. Pierce is my most frequent customer." Mario said and handed them menus after they were seated.

"...and then he taught me how to waltz in the guise of a kata!" Julie spoke of one of her fondest memories of her sensei. Instead of looking bored Johnny had a smile on his face as they were walking down the boardwalk. After they ate they decided that they wanted to keep the date going.

"Man I wish I could've known him better, Even after everything, he saved my life when my own sensei tried choking me out." The bitterness in his tone made her want to track Kreese down and give him a piece of her mind.

"Hey its in the past, besides despite everything your still a decent guy." The relief in his eyes let her know that was the right thing to say. The walked in comfortable silence until her phone buzzed. She took it out and rolled her eyes as she saw the text. It was Eric reminding her that she had an early shift in the morning. Her eyes widened as she realized why he sent the text. It was past one in the morning. "Shit!" She ignored the amused chuckle from her date. Who had a similar reaction. "I have a meeting at noon." She heard him as she sent a text to Eric letting him know where she was so he could come pick her up.

"Need a ride home?" She bit her lip at the question. There was a reason they agreed to meet up at Mario's. She wasn't comfortable having a stranger know where she lived just yet; even if they were weirdly compatible.

Her phone buzzed and it was Eric's response, Ned will drive her home. "Ned will pick me up here." Johnny nodded.

"First date in a while?" He asked after a few minutes as they waited for Ned. "That obvious?" She hoped she wasn't obvious. "Same here." He admitted as Ned pulled up in his red Ferrari.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! And other well wishes to my readers!

"sorry I'm late." Johnny greeted his new business partners, and Bobby, who looked anxious to get back to the hospital.

"how was the date?" Daniel asked with a serious look on his face. Johnny understood the need to protect fellow students.

"pretty well, after we ate we walked down the boardwalk and just talked until one in the morning." Daniel looked at him seriously for a few moments before he seemed to accept his answer.

"to the matter at hand, in order for us to successfully blend the styles of our respective disciplines into one cohesive unit; we need to understand each other's disciplines." Bobby spoke like he was in one of his board meetings, or giving his security team orders.

"Daniel will go first, then we'll explain the cobra kai code laid down by Kreese." Tommy spoke as Daniel looked as reluctant as he felt about sharing their secrets to a competitor, even if it was necessary to balance their styles out.

Slowly Daniel explained how Miyagi-do was largely a defensive style designed to block attacks. Then he went into how they trained muscle movements. All three Cobra's busted out laughing!

"So you basically did chores all day long!" Tommy snickered. Daniel just smirked as he chuckled as well. "I'm still stuck on you teaching kids to 'Jack on! Jack off!" Bobby snickered. Johnny followed up with. "We didn't need help in that department!" Daniel shook his head with a grin.

"Along with teaching muscle memory, it's also an attitude adjustment on the student. After they have mastered the muscle movements I move into teaching them Kata." Johnny had to admit he had a few ideas already in how to combine their style. But first he wanted to know what katas were. Kreese never explained what Kata's were. By the way Bobby and Tommy nodded they seemed to know. Daniel seeing his confusion explained what Katas were.

"I learned several disciplines during my time in the Navy, made me a more...efficient killer." Bobby bitterly said. Tommy and Daniel gibbssmacked him in tandem. "Hey!" Bobby pouted at the stern looks Tommy and Daniel sent him.

"You did what you had to do to protect our freedoms. It's not like you enjoyed killing." Daniel said in a long suffering tone.

"With Jessie M.I.A we have to keep him from falling back into old habits. As It is Little Jimmy is the only one keeping him from relapsing." Dutch said as he joined them at the table, Helen and Barbara with him. Daniel quickly filled them in on what was discussed before.

"Jessie must be fighting it herself. She already has insomnia badly, added on to her constant struggles with depression." Helen sent a scolding look at Bobby who face palmed.

"Damn it I forgot about that!" Bobby made to move but Dutch put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it can wait til after we decide how to combine our disciplines." Helen crisply spoke.

"I explained what I could about Miyagi-do. It doesn't have a rigid structure or forms. It was passed down from father to son until Miyagi-sensei taught me mostly everything he knew before he passed. I taught my daughter when she was young, because we Larusso's can be hotheads." Everyone else at the table nodded their agreement to that last statement.

Johnny and the other Cobra's explained their more structured discipline. Once they were done they traded ideas back and forth. "That's all for our meeting, we'll pick back up in a week to finallize the new discipline." Bobby said as he stood up and motioned him to follow.

On the seventh day she has been in her new accomodations Jessie kept fighting her old demons that chose her captivity to rear their ugly heads. It was hard because she got so used to her family being there to bolster her self esteem. Not being able to get any real sleep without her fiance beside her; didn't make it any easier.

The books and dvds helped a little bit, but she still felt restless. She liked Dre and Mr. Han, they were good company but she didn't know them well enough to relax. The door opening put her on edge. It wasn't Cheng or Barnes' shift to guard her. Jimmy just ended his shift, and she had at least and hour with one of Chozens or Li's men to guard her. She noticed that Silver's and Dugan's men largely ignored her and let her do what she wanted. She shifted into her ingrained 'cobra' stance. Only her four favorite guards were brave enough to come through her door. Dre and Mr. Han used their connecting door on the other end.

"What the hell do you two want?" She asked Col. Dugan and Terry Silver suspiciously. This was the first time she's ever seen the two in person. Like previously stated she only dealt with their men who ignored her most of the time, but were polite with her to a fault when they absolutely had to deal with her. And when they delivered her groceries they showed her they were untampered with by demonstrating the non perishables were factory sealed and the meats, fruits and vegetables were edible by testing the fruits and veggies themselves. For the meats the sniff test proved they were more than edible. Being a highly suspicious woman by nature she knew they wanted something from her.

"You wish to broker a deal with Bobby using me as leverage." She stated more than asked. From the moment he pulled her out of traffic; to when they officially had met a day later at the 'Valley Inn'; To when he saved her from being gangraped; to finding out who he really was; she was the one chink in his armor so to speak. However she wasn't weak by any means, nor was she going to fall for any old sad sob story; but her instincts told her to hear them out at least.

"We didn't order your capture." She nodded her head at Dugan's words; having figured out as much. "The Diaz women aside I have hever ordered the kidnapping of women or children before or after them. Chozen threatened my step daughter." Silver looked her straight in the eyes as he shed a tear. That matched what Helen would say of Silver; when she was willing to speak of him that was. Silver found Helen after the exact same thing that almost happed to her happened to Helen; Silver trained Helen in all the disciplines he knew of. She took a good look at the pale palor of his skin that used to be tanned in the few pictures Helen kept of him.

"Your sick." She stated she saw the apprehension in his eyes as he nodded his head. "Stage three Pancreatic Cancer." Now she understood why Silver wanted to broker a deal, being terminally ill is one thing, dieing of it in prison was not something she'd wish on anyone.

"What's your story?" She asked Dugan. "I'm not a good man miss Benson, But I draw the line at kidnapping and murder. Besides I have amends to make to my son and his husband." That narrowed her suspicions down to two people. Judging by sharpness of his facial features she'd say he was Ned's father.

"I'll see what I can do." She said as pops opened her door and glared at Silver with a look that had her wanting to run and hide.

"What are you doing in my daughters room!" pops snarled at Silver. She shared a look with Dugan. Dugan stepped between pops and Silver.

"Pops they want to make a deal with Bobby." She knew her father would feel bad if he wound up killing his old bestie when he found out about Silver's condition. She sent a 'you should tell him' look to Silver.

"We'll trade barbs later." Silver and Dugan left her room. "They didn't threaten you right?" She giggled at that. It's been nearly a decade since her stepdad died, she forgot what it's like having an overprotective father. "No they honestly want to make a deal with Bobby." She said seeing he was going to press the issue. "They have their own reasons." She'll let Silver tell Pops about his condition.

She was surprised when pops pulled her into a stiff hug. "You just allowed me into your life, if only barely. I just don't want anything to happen to you." She ignored the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you too. But I'm not ready for a full on father daughter relationship just yet." Pops nodded his head as he let her go.

"We can feel things out as we go." the slight hurt in his tone let her know this is a big deal for him. "I'm not good with the touchie feelies, I'm too bluntly honest for that shit. I do want to get to know you; but I have severe trust issues, that Ive been working on with my extended family. So I am not trying to hurt you, I'm just being honest!" Pops chuckled at her words.

"I'm the same way, like I said I missed out on 38 years of your life. It's a relief that you aren't blindly trusting of people. I'll be right outside if you need me." Pops then left her alone. For the first time in a week she felt less restless.

"He's ready to be in the regular nursery tomorrow." Ali's words brought Bobby out of his relentless pacing. He felt like he failed Jessie. "..that's good to hear." He is proud of his son, he is as strong as Jessie.

"Want to talk about it?" Ali asked. He paused for a moment as he remembered their friendship in High School. He and Jimmy were the only cobras she trusted. He and Jimmy were the main reasons her relationship with Johnny lasted more than a month. He found himself telling her the cliffnotes version of his and Jessie's relationship.

"You haven't failed her yet. I don't know her, but the two times I saw her she doesn't strike me as the type to just give up." Which was true with the exception of alcohol she hasn't given up on anything in her life.

"Thanks Ali." He said around the yawn he'll deny making. "Get some rest." He snorted at that. He hasn't gotten more than an hours sleep at a time, since Jessie's been kidnapped. "I'll try." Ali sighed as she left the NICU.

From the corner of his eye he saw Barbara wheel a spare cot in and set it by Jimmy's incubator.. "Since you refuse to leave little Jimmy's side." The message was clear.

"Aaron switched out with Jason, so it's safe for you to get some rest." Once Barbara left he climbed onto the cot. "They win, always remember this Jimmy, women have ways of making sure you do as they want when they want." After delivering his fatherly advice Bobby drifted to sleep.

"Everything set?" Aisha asked her fellow coconspiritors as they met up at Golf n stuff for their final planning session. In the shadows she knew Jason was keeping watch alongside kage. Jason was surpisingly supportive of their plan, when she brought him in on their plan. He fixed some of the holes in their plan.

"Our families think we're staying at each others place." Hawk had a sadistic smirk on his face that matched Moon's, and Miguel. Sam and Robby had nervous expressions, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. This plan could go seriously wrong at any time.

"Alright we set it in motion tomorrow morning. Sam you and Miguel will be at the main dealership; Hawk you and Moon will be at the old dojo. Robby and I will be at the movies when the planned attacks will take place. Any questions?" Aisha asked as she picked at her fries.

"Why in pairs?" Jason asked from a table away, he and Kage tried to appear as normal as possible.

"So it won't look like we're setting them up Mr. Scott." Robby answered as he held Aisha's hand. Jason chuckled. "Call me Jason. What is your back up plans?" Aisha shared a look with Miguel who nodded. "We don't have one." Jason nodded as if he expected that.

"I'll bring Aaron in on this one, I know he is willing to do anything to bring Jess back." Aisha had to admit that he's right. Aaron is the guard that was with uncle Bobby the longest.

"I'll try and make sure that only Kreeses and Silver's men do the staging." Aisha frowned at that she didn't know anything about Chozen's organization. "Do we have too!" Sam spat.

"I'm sorry but Dad told me about his dealings with those men." Kage nodded his head. "Those two have a code that they stick to 90% of the time. They don't harm women or children." Aisha sent a warning look to Miguel who had a fierce scowl on his face.

"Dugan's men are mostly the same way. Trust me when I say you don't want Li's or Chozen's men to do the staging. They are just as corrupt as Li or Chozen." Sam reluctantly nodded her ascent.

"I understand how you feel, believe me I'd never want anything to with Zedd or Rita." Jason paused, "Mondo or Machina either." Aisha was intirgued Jason rarely spoke of his past as a Power Ranger.

"I'll tell you some stories later." Jason chuckled. They spent the next hour finetuning their plan before deciding it was getting too late out.

"What's this about Kage!" Kreese asked as he glared at his ...best friend. He didn't know what to make of the news Terry laid on him. On the one hand Terry brought it on himself with the long years of Alcohol Abuse, not to mention he ordered the aborted kidnapping of his ex and her mother. His youngest could've been severely hurt that night. However if Jessica or Miguel had been threatened he would've done the exact same thing.

"Well the thing is…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he listened to the insane plan the newest generation of ...Miyagi-kai came up with. It was stupid and could go badly wrong at anytime but.. "That could work. I know just the ones to send after Robby and Aisha. Cheng and Barnes and you can grab Moon and Hawk. John, Dugan and I will grab Larusso and Diaz."

John grudgingly nodded his head, He is slowly letting go of his grudge against the Larussos. Silver apparently felt the same way he did. He lost a significant amount of his good standing with the upper crust of Encino.

"Sounds good, I'll see about getting you the same deals with Bobby that Kreese, Barnes, and Cheng have." Kage then left the two men alone.

"John I." Silver began but He had his old friend and commander by the throat against the wall. "Carmen and Rosa could've been killed! Miguel could've been seriously hurt! Not to mention Samantha Larusso!" Granted he could care less about the daughter of the boy turned man who was the beginning of his fall from grace. She was still a child who was caught in the crosshairs.

"You'd have done the same!" Silver spat as he struggled against the stronger man.

"I wouldn't have used Elephant tranquilizers! I wouldn't have used dirty cops or teenaged thugs to do my dirty work! I damned sure would've given you the heads up! The only reason I'm not squeezing the life out of you is our long years of friendship! Of the fact that Jessica seems to like you; Of the fact that you are terminally ill. So don't use my first name any time soon! There may come a time that i'll consider you my friend again but it's not right now!" That said he dropped his old friend and stormed from the room as tears began to prick at his eyes. It hurt to say what needed to be said to the one man who's had his back since they joined the army in '70.

But he made his choice when he made the deal with his former student. He'd rather spend whatever years he had left with limited freedom getting to know his eldest daughter. He'd like to know his son but he knew it'd be a long time if ever before Miguel would want anything to do with him.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: heading towards the end of this story. Then I'll work on some of the side stories I have in mind. And a sequel that should focus more on the Miyagi-kai students. Unless that damned Jessie takes it over again.

"You nervous?" Aisha asked Robby as they got their tickets for whatever b action flick Robby chose and made for the theater indicated to choose the best seats; not that they were going to watch it as the kidnapping was supposed to take place sometime during or after the previews. Still they had to make it look like they were on a real… date; she hesitated to admit it to herself.

"Are you kidding! I've done more illegal things than this before!, though I didn't have any Martial Arts training. I was always more of the Malfoy type, who had hired muscle." Aisha found herself intrigued. She assumed he was the shy type.

"The last two weeks I wasn't sure of the new group of people I found myself around, so I kept to the shadows and observed." Robby smirked at her as they chose the back bench against the wall and set her book bag down. It wasn't her normal bag, but it held the supplies they'd need when they get into the fortress.

"You sure we should leave the bag unattended, even for a minute?" Robby asked. He had a point. She handed him $10. "I want large popcorn and large coke."

"I'll be back before the opening previews." He said then left. She couldn't help the way her eyes ogled his ass. "Did you just check me out?" Robby ducked his head back in. "Yes" her smirk matched his.

She set the bag on her lap as she normally did when she went to the movies 'alone' before she joined the dojo. She never counted the guards her godfather kept on her and Jessie at all times when she wasn't at her father's or godfather's house. She ignored the nod Aaron gave her as he took his seat a few rows below. Her mind replayed the undercover training Aaron, Jason and Kage put her friends through this morning.

Flashback

" _Act natural, the slightest deviation from your routine could alert the enemy." Jason seriously spoke as he packed three bags with ration bars, burner phones, and cans of mace._

" _No weapons?" Miguel hesitantly asked. Aaron shook his head. "They will check these bags at the Fortress. Any obvious weapons will clue Chozen in." Kage spoke._

" _No you will steal whatever weapons you can from the guards you...incapacitate." Jason hesitated to use that word which meant they might wind up killing someone._

" _Hopefully you won't have to kill anyone. But understand this will be life or death. Most of these men and women won't hesitate to kill you if you aren't high priority hostages." Aaron spoke with a lot of self loathing in his voice…_

" _We don't want to kill anyone." Hawk said with an even paler look on his face. They may be sadistic but they draw the line at killing._

" _Hopefully you won't have to. Killing is not a thing to take lightly, but it is a reality people on active duty face. Sometimes to save your comrades or your own life you may wind up taking someone's life." She shook her head at Miguel and Hawk to stop them from asking. Aaron almost never talked about his time in the military._

" _What else do we need to know?" …_

END FLASHBACK

"Come with us!" A threatening voice said from beside her. She glanced to her side and saw the shaggy haired thug Robby used to hang out with. She stood up with her bag and purposely didn't look back at Aaron. Even though the thug was scrawney she saw that he had back up in the form of two well built henchmen. These weren't entry level thugs these were Capo's in Chozen's organization.

"Alright." She said as if she hadn't planned this herself. When they got out to the lobby she saw Robby get out of the line quietly with the cocoa skinned thug he used to hang out with and saw a shady looking cop backing him up. As they were leaving the theater she saw Aaron walk out from the corner of her eyes.

"Your telegraphing too much!" Moon pointed out to Hawk as they were getting their 'warm up' spar in before the planned attack was supposed to take place within the hour. As much as she thought Hawk was sexy, she noticed him when he went as Eli. Which was why she gave him a chance; he is different from the popular boys who only wanted one thing from her. While she thoroughly enjoyed sex, she was tired of being objectified for sex; and worse being just like her bio-mom.

"What do you mean!" Hawk grunted after the fifth time she put him on his ass in 15 minutes. "Your too aggressive in your approach, anyone with an analytical mind could tear you apart. I may appear to be a ditz, and I'm not the most intelligent girl in our class by a long shot. But there is one thing I take pride in, and that is martial arts. Aggressiveness is ok in moderation, but a smart opponent will pick you apart fast." Hawk was silent for a few moments as he stayed on the matt as she delivered her lecture. She hoped she didn't scare him off, because she honestly liked him and they have a lot of things in common. His small smile though let her know that her words reached him.

"I know I don't know as much as you or Sam, but I think i'm doing alright?" The vulnerable look in his eyes is the excuse she'll give for kissing him silly.

"For only four months of training your doing really well. You'll improve over time, It took me three years to improve to the point my dad finally gave me praise. You and I are cobra's though, cunning and strategy are supposed to be our strength. Again!" She barked at him as she pulled him to his feet.

Three men entered the old dojo before they could continue their spar. Seeing Kage didn't put her at ease. The asian boy, if she had to guess he was Mandarin, had a 'please dont cause trouble' look on his youthful face. He couldn't be more than twenty maybe twenty two.

The last one she knew was Mike Barnes. The last of the official 'original' cobras. Her dad told her to be careful around this one. Her and Hawk shifted into their cobra stances. "Relax these guys are Bobby's spies." She didn't relax much. They may work for Bobby but that doesn't mean she could trust them or Kage for that matter. Hawk was about to relax his stance but she shook her head 'no' at him.

"Proof?" She asked, she wasn't the only daughter of the best defense attorney for nothing. Instead of being offended Barnes chuckled. "I won't bullshit you two, I'm far from being a good man...but Jessie would take away that which makes me a man if I hurt any of the people she cares about." she chuckled at that but still didn't relax her stance.

"Again How do i know we aren't being played." Although she decided to go along with Aisha's plan it didn't mean she trusted them.

"You don't. But why would we risk our operation to kidnap two mid priority targets along with four low priority ones?" The Chinese boy asked as he slid into his own stance. "Low Priority?" Hawk asked as he and Barnes lunged at each other.

"Come with me!" Jessie tensed as an older Asian entered her room. She slid into her stance as she figured he could be either Li or Chozen.

"Why?" a forboding feeling traveled up and down her spine. The dark look in his eyes told her that this couldn't be good.

"Just do as your told!" as much as she wanted to refuse to go with him, she wasn't going to jeopardise her chances on getting out of here alive. She dropped her stance and stiffly followed the older man.

She paid attention to the corridors as he led her to wherever the big boss was. When she knows when Bobby plans to retrieve her she'll need this information when she planned the escape of her and her fellow ...guests.

She scowled at the big boss as soon as Li opened the door. This is the man… and she used that term loosely that is responsible for her missing valuable bonding time with her son. Hatred like she's never felt before boiled in her stomach. She's disliked the people who always put her down and minimalized her. She's despised her own mother, and sister who criticised every single thing about her. But those people she forgave with the help of her friends. She's working on her relationship with her mother and sister. But this bastard took her away from her fiance and baby boy. She should be at the hospital in person as her son fought for his life, not here and only getting the occasional screen shot Kage was able to get now and then. Muffled groaning caught her attention in the corner of the office.

She paled as she saw Bobby's business partner in bad shape on the floor. That explained why Isaiah hasn't been home in a year. "So you see now!" Chozen spoke in a voice that sent shivers down her spine. "See what!" She snarled though she had a pretty good idea what this pricks message was.

"His continued survival depends on you." Chozen spoke with false patience as he picked up his Samsung Galaxy tablet and pulled up video footage. Her eyes narrowed as she saw three split screen videos of the new Miyagi-kai students being kidnapped by some very familiar men in the syndicate. "Same goes for your new roommates." Chozen dismissed her with barely a glance. Oh she'll behave for now, but the second she has the opportunity he'll learn first hand why you don't mess with a vipress and her hatchlings.

"He's what!" Bobby snarled into his burner phone as one of the guards to the safehouse Isaiah was supposed to be in delivered the bad news that his business partner was beaten and then kidnapped yet again.

He resisted the urge to crush the ancient flip phone in his hands as he took deep breaths in and out. He couldn't afford to lose his cool, that's what Chozen wanted. "Find out who the inside man is!" He hung up and closed his eyes to center himself as Daniel taught him when he first joined the military.

Jessie popped into his head, 'just let me know who's ass to kick!' he chuckled as mental Jessie did some air punches. Before he could fully relax, a loud commotion was heard in the hall outside Jimmy's nursery.

"Miguel and Sam was kidnapped right outside my main dealership!" Daniel snarled. "Hawk and Moon were sparring in the old dojo and were kidnapped as well!" Johnny sounded just as pissed off. That sounded suspicious to him, two people being kidnapped is one thing. Four people being kidnapped is a coincidence, especially at the same time. He narrowed his eyes at Aaron who was supposed to be guarding Aisha and Robby on their date. Aaron looked him in the eyes and said. "I was brought in on the plan last minute." Johnny and Daniel looked at him and the pieces clicked into place.

"She is so grounded!" Daniel and Tommy yelled. Johnny placed his hands on both their shoulders. "Angry as I am at Robby and Miguel, I also know that Aisha is the mastermind. Obviously they sought help from inside the syndicate?" He knew the tone Johnny used. It was when he was angry to the point of lashing out; but had to be the calm one.

"Jason and the one known as Kage." Aaron answered with his head held high. Bobby respected that about his longest serving guard. He noticed Jason was absent.

"The Oliver's are arriving today." Bobby face palmed, in the wake of everything else going on he forgot all about them. "I'll deal with you two later, right now I have to contact my men." He was about to leave but then thought better of it, as he knew Tommy and Daniel wouldn't rest until their children were returned.

"Johnny, Daniel, Tommy; It's time I let you in on a certain operation." He motioned them to follow him out of the room he watched as Aaron took his place inside the nursery. One of the only ones he allowed in there.

A hollow pit formed in Daniel's stomach as he learned that someone he feared more than Kreese and Silver was still alive for one, and two was in control of a massive international crime syndicate that made Al-Qaeda look like fluffy kittens. They were rivaled by ISIS in brutality and sheer numbers.

"Tell us the part about Kreese and Barnes?" He growled out. Bobby explained about the total immunity deals he made with those two and the ones he signed with Silver and Dugan last night in exchange for crucial information that would cut the syndicate off at the throat.

"Why?" Tommy asked in full lawyer, 'don't lie to me mode'. "Kreese because of Jessie, Barnes because he's too pussy to face prison time for his crimes. I don't know about those last two, but they some how wormed their way into Jessie's good graces. Warn Dutch and Helen I know this will affect them deeply." Tommy nodded as he waited for more information.

"In the wake of the new generation of Miyagi-kai behaving like SlytherDors I'm moving the operation up to Tomorrow morning!" Bobby growled to the shadows s a cloaked man stepped forward.

"Might as well reveal yourself Jimmy." Daniel froze in shock as a friend he hadn't seen in seventeen years revealed himself.

"Son of a.." Johnny began but Tommy finished. "Bitch!" as Tommy nailed Jimmy with a right hook to the jaw.

"I deserved that." Jimmy spoke as he massaged his oviously smarting jaw. "Damned right! Who the hell lets their friends mourn their death for seventeen years, and then kidnaps their pride and joy!" He and Johnny nodded to each other and each put a hand on his shoulders.

"Pissed as we all are at him, we have more important matters to attend to." Bobby struggled for control of himself as well.

"I'll explain everything once the operation is complete." Jimmy said in a resigned tone.

"So are you sure you want to finish your residency in LA?" The Chief of Staff at Seattle Grey asked her. Elisabeth Mills rubbed the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache. Not really, but with her mom and stepfathers divorce, and her much younger siblings needing to be picked up from boarding school in Denver and then brought to Encino; she knew someone would have to be there to keep Hannah from being another teenage mother; or David from being another kid who'd shoot up the school from years of bullying.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me serve out three years of my residency here." Dr. Malone smiled at her. "I'm sad to lose one of the most promising oncologist's I've ever seen in my 40 years here; I know what it's like to have family issues come up. If you ever change your mind you'll always have a place here at Seattle Grey." Elizabeth shook hands with Dr. Malone and headed out of the hospital.

Her phone rang and she saw it was the number for the boarding school. "Hi. Dr. Cummings, I am on my way to Denver to pick up my siblings." Why she always had to be the responsible adult in her siblings' life was beyond her.

"So when can we expect you?" She knew they were already being kind in letting Dave and Hannah stay an extra week out of respect for the well respected doctors. But they couldn't let them stay much longer than that without calling C.P.S.

"I'm catching the redeye out today, So tomorrow morning I'll be there to collect them." Dr. Cummings confirmed that she'll pick them up in the morning.

"What did you get mixed up in this time?" Jason tried not to flinch as one of his oldest and best friends read him so well. Jason saw that he and Tommy, were alone as Kim, Kat and Jasmine were unpacking their luggage.

"Well.." Jason quietly told him about the massive operation his employer helmed to shut down the massive syndicate that threatened the world. Tommy observed him silently as he digested what he told him. He knew Kim wouldn't like Tommy being called back into action whether as a power ranger or a civilian...without her.

Tommy was silent for a few moments as he weighed the pros and cons of the situation before ultimately deciding.. "Kim will kill both of us." Tommy didn't see the warning look Jason sent him as… "Kill you for what?" Tommy shivered at the 'don't think of lying to me tone' he learned from her and used on his students all the time.

"My employer wanted to use his expertise on an operation." Jason told them mostly the truth.

"Don't tell me it's that one?" Kat asked, he didn't need to look behind him to know she was glaring at the both of them.

"What does Jason do?" Kim asked.

"He technically works for the government still, as a Black Ops agent. Don't bother asking, he can't tell us anymore than that unless we have top secret clearance." Kat explained to Kim before Jason's burner phone rang. Jason answered it an paled as a loud voice he could vaguely hear from five feet away yelled at him.

"Tommy's in." Jason responded. He nodded and hung up the phone. "The opperation commences tomorrow.


	17. Author's Note

Sorry guys not a chapter. After rereading this story I've decided to discontinue it. I noticed that it had way too many plot inconsistencies, wasn't thought through. To be honest I only intended it to be a small two chapter story. That being said I'll still keep certain elements when I write each of the intended side stories leading up to the new generation of Cobra/Miyagi Kai.

1\. Helen Dutcherson and Jessica Benson will still have their own stories.

2\. Hannah, David, and Elizabeth will still be in this story. Elizabeth will still be Daniel's secret child with Ali.

3\. Tommy, Dutch, and Jimmy will still have their same job positions. Jimmy will be a deep cover CIA agent working to bring down Al Qaeda after the 9/11 terror attacks. Everyone else will still think he's dead.

4\. Kreese will still be Jessica and Miguel's dad. I'm debating how little or much his role will be in their respective lives.

Other things will be the same some I've decided to do away with.


End file.
